Perfección de Gemelos
by Tamikafly
Summary: Gemelos nacidos en una familia rica y talentosa hasta la médula, un sueño hecho realidad ¿No? Pues no para Rilliane y León Kagamine, soportar con las estrictas reglas, los sacrificios y todos los altibajos es muy difícil de llevar para tan solo unos niños de 14 años... Te invito a leer como la vida de estos gemelos toma su rumbo bajo la presión de ser medianamente famosos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaa Queridas y/o Queridos! Tamikafly ha vuelto después de un mes (y luego me quejo que no tengo tiempo para escribir o que se me va la inspiración) Bueno, este fic lo he estado pensando desde hace muuuucho por un sueño que tuve, en ese sueño los protagonistas eran unos amigos pero no me siento muy cómoda escribiendo de esa forma así que lo hice con personajes con menos historia que Super Seiyuuns Brothers! (en general Vocaloid) Rin y Len Kagamine, que en este caso serán Rilliane y León para que se acople más a la situación, puede que haya muchos o pocos términos que no entiendan pues no todos llevamos educación musical, me gustaría y me ayudaría bastante que comentaran sus dudas de os términos para darme una idea e ir poniendo las notas, espero que disfruten y que en verdad les guste, no diré cada cuanto subiré por que estando las cosas como están y que estoy a seis meses de salir de la escuela pues puede que hayan lapsos largos de tiempo sin subir algo, pero espero ser constante. Habrán dos canciones de por medio en violín, una es Rather Be y la toca Sam Smith (creo) y la otra es Love me de Indila, esa es la version de VEVO pero en velocidad 1.5 por si gustan escucharlas de acompañamiento, yo me encargare de señalar donde empieza, no prometo que vaya conforme lo lean puesto que yo leo a diferente velocidad que ustedes, pero igual espero que lo disfruten, o igual las pueden escuchar antes o después, solo es una sugerencia :) Por cierto, no le pondré nombre a los capítulos por que luego me parto la cabeza pensando, he pasado hasta dos días pensando un titulo y todo estará en POV NORMAL, sin más... ¡Comenzamos! :3

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la historia y algunos personajes que invente a lo largo del fanfic.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Cualquiera con talento o incluso no teniéndolo daría mucho por vivir lleno de lujos y fama, la mayoría de personas piensan que por el simple hecho de nacer en una familia rica, famosa y llena de talento se es feliz, pero no es así, al menos no para un par de gemelos nacidos en una familia ejemplar, llena de actores, cantantes, pintores e instrumentistas. Como lo es la familia Kagamine.

Rilliane o mejor conocida como Rin, desde pequeña fue una niña extrovertida y mostró una excesiva pasión por la música al igual que su hermano (quien era más tranquilo)León o como le decía su gemela Len, pues no le gustaba que su hermano se llamara igual que su padre; su madre Lilian y su padre León eran famosos actores/cantantes, querían que sus hijos sugieran sus pasos así que se esforzaron para encaminarlos, y cuando por fin pudieron ver los primeros indicios de interés de los pequeños, centraron toda su atención para que pudiesen llegar a ser grandes artistas, estos eran en verdad exigentes, querían que sus hijos fueran perfectos, desde la edad de tres años a ambos les empezaron a dar clases de música incluso sin siquiera poder leer el abecedario, estaban prácticamente aislados de los demás niños, siempre les dieron prioridad a sus clases de piano, violín, canto, y preferían pasar todo un fin de semana ensayando que estando con personas que no sabrían de lo que hablaban, conforme fueron creciendo se volvieron fríos y muy exigentes consigo mismos, asistían a competencias de instrumento a tan solo la edad de ocho años y eran ganadores invictos, estudiaban con profesores particulares pues el ir y regresar a la escuela lo consideraban una pérdida de tiempo, imagínense cuantos profesores fueron despedidos por llegar diez minutos tarde, eran casi perfectos y exigían la perfección; sin embargo cuando estos cumplieron la edad de catorce años entraron a una secundaria privada pues sus padres últimamente no habían estado trabajando y en el tiempo que se dedicaron a criarlos dejaron pasar muchas oportunidades, su fama estaba disminuyendo y sabían que si no volvían al trabajo dejarían de existir.

Para encaminar a sus hijos como alternativa para ellos y también que se dieran a conocer como artistas en el mundo o más bien para que cualquier persona los conociera los metieron a una secundaria privada, cosa en que ninguno de los dos gemelos estaba de acuerdo, pero con tal de complacer a sus padres no les quedó de otra más que aceptar.

Los rubios estaban despiertos desde una muy temprana hora, tenían absolutamente todo listo, bajaron y encontraron el comedor con sus desayunos, sus padres no estaban pues tenían trabajo fuera de la ciudad, al terminar, ambos se levantaron y se lavaron los dientes, la escuela quedaba un poco lejos así que se subieron al lujoso auto último modelo, y enseguida se puso en marcha; en el establecimiento se miraba un desfile de carros lujos y jóvenes con sus celulares caminando hacia la entrada. Cuando estos bajaron llamaron la atención de varios estudiantes.

Tenían un aspecto intimidante como si supieran todo a cerca de todo, no deseaban estar ahí y no les importaba hablar con alguien, entraron a su salón y se sentaron uno alado del otro, hasta el fondo, después de todo sabían que los cambiarían de lugar al iniciar clases; cuando el lugar se fue llenando sentían las miradas sobre ellos, les encantaba ser el centro de atención.

_Si, somos nosotros en carne y hueso, compartimos salón, pero no significa que nos pueden hablar. _Pensaban los gemelos,muchas personas que ya los conocían aprovecharon a sentarse a sus lados, para sacar algún tipo de plática, los rubios se centraron en sus celulares de nueva generación, cuando tocaron el timbre, todos se volvieron hacia sus lugares, Rin y Len solo bajaron sus celulares y los guardaron, el profesor llegó y empezó a hablar, todos se levantaron a excepción de los gemelos, hicieron una reverencia y se volvieron a sentar como si fuera de lo más normal, ambos se quedaron un poco desorientados, se vieron entre si y luego hacia el maestro que los miraba un poco enojado, les hizo una seña para que se levantaran y se dirigieran hacia él, todos los alumnos presentes se voltearon a ver a los gemelos quienes tenían una expresión inmutable, cuando ambos se levantaron entro corriendo un joven de cabello café y lentes de marco negro, venia cargando su mochila y el estuche de un violín, se detiene en seco y mira a los dos chicos y ellos lo miran con el ceño fruncido. Amatsuki su "rival" en competencias, el profesor se aclara la voz y también llama a Amatsuki, los tres se dirigen a paso lento hasta este y al menos por parte de los gemelos lo miran con desprecio.

-Nombres. – Les suelta el profesor furioso.

- Rilliane Kagamine.

-León Kagamine.

-Amatsuki.

-Kagamines, me podrían explicar porque no han hecho la reverencia, es una gran falta de respeto.- Ambos se quedan pensando y el que decide hablar es Len.

-Profesor, lamento nuestra falta de respeto, pero quiero que nos comprenda, nunca antes hemos asistido a una escuela y en verdad ignoramos todo el sistema. Esto no volverá a suceder. – Len le habla cordialmente pero con pisca de enojo. El profesor se le queda viendo ceñudo y niega con la cabeza.

-Esto es imposible, pero como es su primer día los dejaré en paz. En cuanto a usted Amatsuki, si llega tarde tiene que solicitar permiso para poder entrar, que no se vuelva a repetir, a sus lugares. – Los tres hicieron caso omiso.

Al final los cambiaron de lugar, en el centro del salón y justo atrás de Amatsuki, la clase siguió su curso normal hasta el primer receso. Amatsuki quien ya había compartido clase con todos sus compañeros durante los dos años anteriores había prometido llevar su violín para tocar un poco para sus amigos, Rin y Len no soportaron mucho estando en la presencia del _"presumido" _de Amatsuki, se negaban a convivir con otras personas aun que sus padres les habían dicho lo mismo.

-Rin, ¿crees que deberíamos traer nuestro violín nosotros también? – Len empezaba a sentirse un poco molesto por la atención que recibía Amatsuki.

-Nos estaríamos bajando a su nivel para conseguir… nada.

-Mamá dijo que en cuanto más atención tengamos mejor, sobre todo si es dotándonos y una buena forma seria dejar que Amatsuki coma tierra frente nosotros. Es a lo que venimos Rilliane.

-Pero se miraría extraño que de un día para otro traigamos nuestros instrumentos, es como si tuviéramos envida de él.

-Bueno, entonces lo retemos indirectamente, vayamos al salón.

-A veces pienso que tienes la mente más retorcida que yo Len. – Rin sonríe con malicia y es la primera en entrar al salón.

Ambos rubios se acercan al grupito de gente que rodea a Amatsuki, Rin por detrás y Len por delante, lo observan poniéndolo un poco nervioso, cuando los demás se percatan de la presencia del rubio les dan espacio para que puedan ver, una joven empuja un poco a Rin y esta le fulmina con la mirada, la chica la mira temerosa y se disculpa, cuando Rin volea de nuevo Amatsuki la golea cerca del ojo con el arco del violín accidentalmente mientras cambiaba de posición, para de tocar de inmediato y se voltea, Rin se tapa el ojo con la mano y se encorva, Len instintivamente la abraza y la empieza a revisar.

-Rin, perdón yo no quería. – Len lo fulmina con la mirada y a este le recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Rin estas bien? – Le pregunta Len a Rin mientras le levanta la mirada.

-Creo que sí. – Ambos gemelos voltean a ver a Amatsuki.

-Rin, no quise…

-Rilliane.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi nombre es Rilliane, solo León me puede llamar Rin.

-Oh, claro, discúlpame… Rilliane. – Amatsuki se siente confundido por la actitud tan severa de Rin.

-Creo que a ti no te dieron clases de verdad. – Le provoca Len. – ¿No te enseñaron que cuando toques nunca debes de estar detrás de alguien o algo peligroso? Pudiste haberle dejado ciega, siempre hacia una pared o espacio libre, y si alguien se llegara a poner detrás… para eso te sirven los ojos. – Amatsuki se quedo pasmado y enojado ante la reacción de Len.

-¿Qué les sucede? – Amatsuki les susurra, Len se le queda viendo inexpresivo y Rin se pone a su lado. – Se supone que debería ser algo divertido, ha sido solo un accidente, me he disculpado, no me había dado cuenta, cualquier persona se equivoca.

-Nosotros nunca lo hacemos. – Len le sostiene la mirada a Amatsuki, este hace lo mismo y a pesar de ser de menor estatura que Len parece estar a la par.

-Me gustaría comprobarlo. Mañana, traigan sus violines, me gustaría verlos de cerca. – Len sonríe porque ha funcionado su plan.

-¿Qué ganamos con eso? – Pregunta directamente Rin.

-Aceptaré que son perfectos y les deberé un favor, lo que sea. Y si yo gano…

-Eso no es posible. – Le interrumpe Len, Amatsuki los mira exasperado y continua.

-Y si yo gano, tendrán que aceptar que no existe la perfección y que solo son unos gemelos ricos y engreídos.

-Claro… pero no tocaremos en un escenario como este. – Rin alza las manos dando a señalar el salón de clases. – En el salón de música, en el segundo receso.

-De acuerdo. – Amatsuki se sorprendió la facilidad con la que aceptaron y no se quejaron.

Tocan el timbre y todos los alumnos entran apresurados al salón y se sientan, los gemelos se les dibuja una sonrisa por primera vez en el día. Al termino de clases los gemelos caminan pavoneándose por los pasillos al escuchar que están en boca de casi todos, sus compañeros de clases se les daba muy bien la tarea de expandir noticias, al llegar a la entrada el mismo auto que les vino a dejar estaba enfrente, ambos se subieron en la parte trasera y sacaron sus celulares; una vez llegando a casa se bañaron y se cambiaron rápidamente, se sentaron en el comedor y les sirvieron su comida, el comedor estaba literalmente vacio, solo estaban ellos dos en un lugar donde entraban veintiséis personas, comieron en silencio y después subieron a su habitación.

Ambos dormían en la misma habitación a pesar de poder tener una para cada uno, Rin empezó a revisar sus partituras, tenía como mínimo diez carpetas grandes llenas de partituras para violín y tenia aun más para piano y otros instrumentos, empezó a buscar las más conocidas y las sacó de las carpetas, las colocó ordenadamente en su cama y acomodó todo de nuevo. Estaba emocionada por poder tocar fuera de escenarios, sus padres nunca les dejaban tocar fuera por pretextos sin sentido, pero por el momento no estaban, Len miro las partituras y sonrió, salió de la cama de un brinco y fue por los violines.

Rin se encargo de ponerle brea a los arcos y Len de afinarlos, como ya habían tocado las melodías antes solo era cuestión de agarrar velocidad, les salía bastante bien, pero como eran canciones conocidas no iban muy rápido y no eran cosa de otro mundo, así que se empeñaron en sacarlas a una velocidad sorprendente y perfectamente sincronizados, les dio la noche, bajaron a cenar silenciosamente, de alguna forma nunca hablaban mientras comían, pues siempre lo hacían con sus padres, estos eran muy estrictos con lo que eran horarios, modales y comportamientos, nunca eran ellos cuando llegaban amigos o incluso familiares, les obligaban a mantenerse en sintonía con cualquiera para no conseguir enemistades, después de todo en el mundo en el que vivían se basaba de conexiones sociales. Aun cuando no estaban presentes se incomodaban rompiendo las reglas, como si alguien les fuese a delatar, pues cuando llegan a desobedecer por mínimo que sea el castigo es severo, _La perfección no se crea sola, se necesita constancia, dedicación y sobre toda las cosas disciplina, _esa frase que les decía su madre durante sus años de formación, encerrar a un pobre niño de cinco años en el sótano a oscuras es un castigo poco severo para los Kagamine, pero así se han acostumbrado y criado.

Se lavaron perfectamente bien los dientes y se acostaron, apagaron las luces y cerraron los ojos.

-Len... – Rin le llamó suavemente a su gemelo.

-¿Qué sucede Rinny? – Le contesta adormilado. – Es hora de dormir.

-No puedo dormir. – Logra articular Rin con un pequeño hilo de voz.

-Me dormiría contigo pero me temo que no puedo. – Len se inclina hacia la cama de su hermana la cual está situada a su derecha.

-Por favor.

Len se levanta de su cama, caminó lento por el lugar tanteando donde pisaba y se acostó junto a Rin, esta se volteó y se acomodó en su pecho, Len la abrazó y besó su cabeza.

-Esta es la última vez que lo hago. – Len parecía un poco molesto.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

No paso mucho para que ambos quedaran dormidos, Rin quería mucho a Len y viceversa, sus padres nunca les ofrecieron una infancia cómoda y mucho menos divertida y amorosa, se trataban mutuamente, aunque sus padres nunca dejaron que durmiesen en la misma cama, alguno de los dos se pasaba a la cama del otro una vez las luces estuviesen apagadas.

**…**

Madrugadores como siempre los Kagamine acomodaron sus cosas y Rin como de costumbre echó del cuarto a Len para poderse cambiar en paz, después de desayunar alistaron sus violines, y un pedal electrónico, los pusieron en sus fundas profesionales que usaban normalmente para presentaciones y se los pusieron al hombro al salir de la lujosa casa, antes de entrar al automóvil vieron a sus padres bajar del suyo, intercambiaron miradas y se les heló la piel, se metieron rápidamente y pusieron los instrumentos a sus pies, el chofer los miro por el retrovisor y Rin al darse cuenta lo fulminó con la mirada, este se volvió al camino y empezó a avanzar, al pasar por donde sus padres solo los miraron de reojo y siguieron en sus actividades.

Al bajar del auto se encontraron con algunos compañeros de salón, se les acercaron al verlos con semejantes fundas, la de Rin era de un Rojo intenso, brilloso e inmaculado y la de Len era de un negro azabache igual de brilloso, la verdad es que tenían infinidad de estuches y de distintos colores, pero esos eran sus preferidos. Al entrar al salón se encontraron a Amatsuki quien había tenido la dignidad de traer también su estuche profesional.

**_Tocaron el timbre._**

El primer profesor se había ausentado, _vaya forma de empezar la primera semana de clases_ pensó Rin disgustada, lo único que le hacía pensar es que estaban malgastando su preciado tiempo, pronto seria invierno lo que significaba una sola cosa: CPIMI, Competencia Profesional e Internacional de Menores Instrumentistas.

Len se paró bruscamente de su asiento y salió del salón a lo que hizo que Rin le siguiera, se dirigía hacia la Dirección, Rin sabia su intención, o los ponían a hacer algo o se iban al salón de música a ensayar, el también tenía muy presente la CPIMI que se aproximaba. Cuando abrió la puerta entró tan autoritariamente que nadie protestó, se dirigió a una mujer de edad adulta quien era la encargada de ver las faltas y permisos de los profesores.

-Disculpe… – Empezó tranquilamente. – Nuestro profesor aun no llega, no es por ser arrogante, pero nosotros tenemos muchas otras cosas que hacer y sin embargo venimos a la escuela, ¿nos podría, de ser posible, enviarnos a algún prefecto o darnos un permiso para estar el modulo libre en el salón de música?

-¿Salón? – La mujer no hizo caso a la petición de Len lo que le molestó.

- 3A. – Le contestó Rin antes de que Len le empezara a gritonear. La mujer sacó una lista y miró nuestro horario.

-Les tocaba Orientación Sexual su profesor a pedido un permiso por toda la semana, nuestros prefectos están ocupados así que esperen y no hagan ruido. – La señora devolvió la carpeta a su cajón y se concentrar en la computadora.

-No se si no me escucho, pero le pedí un favor que al parecer no tomó en cuenta, apreciaríamos bastante que nos diera el estúpido permiso para ensayar. – Len apoyó las manos en el escritorio, signo de posesión. La mujer se le quedo viendo a Len con indignación, sacó un paquete de hojas pequeñas muy bien cortadas con alusión de un formulario. Frunció el ceño y sacó un lapicero el cual azotó contra el escritorio, se había enojado por el comportamiento de Len, y eso que la estaba tratando bien, Rin solo observaba un poco divertida por sus adentros sin demostrar ninguna expresión, les encantaba hacer enojar a la gente ajena a ellos, aunque eso les costase una buena regañada y alguna hazaña de parte de sus padres.

-Señor, en esta institución no permitimos las faltas de respeto ni al personal ni a los mismos compañeros, su actitud es bastante reprobatoria, y no podemos permitir ni darnos el lujo de que un alumno ande por ahí insultando a los demás. Así que…

-Señora, no sé si escucho con atención pero le hemos pedido atentamente un favor, no nos gusta desperdiciar nuestro tiempo, venimos a la escuela solo por convenio, la institución ni las reglas y mucho menos los "compañeros" nos importan, para nosotros solo nos están haciendo un favor, además, me sorprende como puede hacer lío por una simple palabra, según el Diccionario de la lengua española "Estúpido" es igual a inservible, tonto, así que eso no es una ofensa, tampoco se lo dirigimos hacia usted si no a un simple papel con letras escritas, no puedo creer que en una escuela donde fundamentan el trabajo arduo nos tengan sin hacer nada, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pida permiso justo después de un mes de periodo inactivo? Si, se dé más que nunca faltan los imprevistos, pero ¿que no pueda haber alguien atendiéndonos?, por favor, creo que tienen mucho de donde sacar para poder contratar a más personal, digo, no cobran semejantes cantidades de dinero con muchos ceros para que nos dejen sin clases. – La trabajadora solo podía fruncir el ceño y sentirse retraída e intimidada. Todos dentro de la oficina observaban a Rin quien era la que no le paraba la boca. – Ahora, si nos disculpa hemos perdido el tiempo suficiente para habernos aprendido o perfeccionado nuevas piezas, se lo agradecemos de antemano. – Rin le hizo una seña a Len y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escuchan que una silla chilla al deslizarse por el suelo lo que les retumba en la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos. – Ambos rubios se pararon en seco. – Vengan ahora mismo y denme sus nombres. – Ambos se dirigieron furiosos al escritorio.

-Kagamine Rillian.

-Kagamine León.

La mujer levanto la vista después de anotar los nombres en distintos papeles, anoto el grupo y firmó los papeles.

-Acompáñenme. – Estaba furiosa, pero ninguno de los dos le sigue. – ¿Qué esperan?

-¿Disculpe pero nos puede al menos decir que es en lo que nos está involucrando? – La oficina entera pausó todas sus actividades para ver a los Kagamine en acción.

-Es un reporte. Por falta de respeto al personal.

-Nos va a disculpar, pero nosotros nunca le faltamos al respeto, solo estábamos dando nuestro punto de vista, defendiendo nuestro vocabulario y nuestro derecho de ser atendidos académicamente. – Agregó Len. A la pobre mujer solo quedaba boca abierta. – Hay cámaras por todo el sitio. Podemos comprobarlo con el director de la escuela y con nuestros padres. Aunque… sería bastante alboroto por algo que sabemos cómo va a terminar, nunca ofendimos a su persona políticamente hablando, así que como usted desee, ¿nos ahorramos esta larga discusión? – Había un silencio de triunfo hacia los Kagamine. – Si nos disculpa, tenemos que seguir perdiendo clase en nuestro salón… después de todo no tenemos un permiso para estar fuera.

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando a la trabajadora en medio de la oficina, las personas los siguieron con las miradas hasta que desaparecieron de la vista. Al entrar al salón todos estaban charlando y parados fuera de sus lugares, ambos gemelos se sentaron con aire triunfante y un tanto molesto por la exhaustiva discusión.

**_En el receso._**

Todos estaban alborotados, comprando sus desayunos rápidamente para ir al salón de música, los Kagamine fueron los primeros en entrar, sacaron sus violines y comprobaron la afinación de estos, cuando terminaron cada uno empezó a tomar leche de frutilla para esperar a Amatsuki. Cuando este llegó se sorprendió al verlos tan relajados.

-Siempre hay que estar cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, no diez, ni dos, cinco… esa es la puntualidad exquisita.- Rin recito las sabias y torturadoras palabras de su padre para Amatsuki, este solo se ruborizó y se enfado un poco.

-Como si fuesen perfectos. – Murmuró muy por debajo.

-Lo somos. – Amatsuki sacó su violín violentamente sorprendido por el buen oído de Len.

-¿Qué van a tocar? – Preguntó Amatsuki mientras le ponía brea al arco de su violín.- Algo de Mozart ¿tal vez? ¿O de Chopin? – El mismo rió por lo bajo, algo digno de una familia rica y ostentosa.

-Nada de eso. – Contesto Rin por las sugerencias del castaño.- Mozart y Chopin están muertos, nos acoplamos a las circunstancias, para ganar esto se basará en el publico, después de todo nuestros queridos compañeros se encargaron de que toda la escuela venga, además no podemos tocar algo clásico cuando los espectadores ni siquiera sabe que tocamos, tocaremos Love Story de Indila, no es muy conocida, pero a cuerda suena hermoso y a cualquiera le encantaría.

-La conozco, es bastante inspiradora. Yo tocaré…- La sala se comienza a llenar y los tres se tienen que subir a la tarima para no terminar aplastados. Cuando la sala está súper llena hasta los pasillos, Len le hace una seña a Amatsuki para que el sea el primero. Este asiente y mira un poco a Rin.

-¿Alguno de ustedes me puede ayudar con el piano? – Rin asiente y destapa el piano de cola que quedaba a la derecha de la tarima. – Es Rather Be de…

-La conozco… supongo que acompañamiento.

-Sí, me he ajustado el tempo…

-Me acoplaré, no te preocupes, tú empieza.

Todos se quedan callados esperando el momento donde las cerdas del arco toquen las cuerdas, Rin se sienta erguida y con los dedos huesudos sobre las teclas de en medio esperando indicación.

(_N.A. Aqui empieza la de Rather Be_ ;) Amatsuki empieza, se le mira feliz, todos quedan en silencio, toca unas notas agudas y se libera de la tensión de su cuerpo, se empieza a mover por el escenario, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a unas cuantas chicas, mira a todas las personas que lograron entrar al lugar y se voltea a ver el pasillo, atascadísimo, después de unos segundos de silencio Rin empieza a tocar lo que normalmente seria el sonido de… un ¿xilófono? Se le mira tranquila, pero en realidad está nerviosa, toca con rapidez en movimientos repetitivos con una sola mano mientras sus dedos se acoplan al tempo de Amatsuki, tenía los dedos engarrotados por no haber calentado, nerviosa por fallar una nota, tenía que ser perfecto, no porque fuese su rival lo arruinaría, donde la música toma su brillo empieza con las dos manos, cada una a su tempo, repetitivamente, sabía que nunca había practicado la melodía de acompañamiento en piano, pues todo era clásico, no tocaban para divertirse, confiaba en su memoria musical, y en todos los años de haber tocado improvisadamente, sus padres la castigarían seriamente se proponía tocar algo como eso en casa, o al menos con ellos presentes, se concentra en el violín, a los cambios de cada nota, escalas, y a los silencios intentando recordar la pieza, cambia el tempo de nuevo, recuerda la hermosa voz con la que escucho por primera vez la canción y sonríe levemente, se afianza y empieza a tocar unas notas graves dejándolas con un leve aire de suspenso y algunas agudas traviesas; después de un pequeño lapso repitiendo las mismas notas Rin vuelve al ritmo del principio y se queda ahí por un buen tiempo hasta que la canción agarra otra vez rapidez y luego empieza a tocar sin siquiera darse el tiempo de ver las teclas que presiona, no es que lo estuviese disfrutando, sino que quería demostrarles a todos como tocaba, demostrarles que, aun siendo un tonto acompañamiento podía sobresalir mucho más que a melodía, confiada y concentrándose mucho, mira un poco a Amatsuki el cual se movía libremente sin limitarse a quedarse en un solo lugar, balanceaba su cuerpo conforme al vaivén del arco, Rin deja unas cuantas notas al aire, llega el momento donde no hace más que tocar notas unas exquisitas graves acompasadas pero no es por mucho tiempo, lleva un pequeño lapso de tiempo tocando una repetitiva secuencia de teclas, no más de cuatro en un orden, vuelve a dejar notas al aire y por parte de ella hay un silencio de lapso corto, toca algunas notas graves y opacas, regresa al alegre juego de escalas agudas y juguetonas, como buena música de acompañamiento, relajándose y dándose el tiempo de pensar un poco, no podía creer que estaba ayudando a un "rival" y lo estaba haciendo con gusto, Len se enojaría, y ahora que reflexionaba se sabía muy bien la melodía, empieza de nuevo a tocar rápido en cuanto siente la presión del violín, Amatsuki se da cuenta de su juego y se apasiona mirándola, mientras toca las armoniosas notas graves, un pequeño silencio de parte de Amatsuki deja al piano solo y todo vuelve a empezar, el juego de notas y el frio en las manos de Rin, le recuerda cuanto le gusta tocar el piano cuando no está en clases, toca rápidamente y se da cuenta del silencio de los alumnos, lo están disfrutando, chasquea la lengua; su música no lleva acompañamiento de piano, solo son dos violines, en ese momento se le cruzo algo por la mente, no es que no pudieran ganarle, después de todo lo que contaba era el violín, llegando al desenlace de la canción, se siente confundida pues Amatsuki empieza a tocar más rápido y corta las melodías para seguir con otra diferente entrelazando lo que serian las voces del coro con la solista haciendo una total mezcla, no se escuchaba mal pero sacaba de sus casillas a Rin, no podía comprender como es que podía hacer aquello , era simplemente molesto, pero aun así no se detiene y sigue tocando rápidamente hasta que para y Amatsuki sigue tocando hasta finalizar la canción con una nota larga y en diminuendo. Cuando la pieza a acaba Rin tiene el instinto de tronarse los dedos pero se contiene, pues no es muy conveniente que le de dolor en las articulaciones en ese momento, se los soba y vuelve al lado de Len. (N.A. Aqui se supone que termina)

Su hermano le dedica una sonrisa aprobatoria y la abraza levemente, Amatsuki guarda su violín y se sienta en el banco del piano mientras cierra la tapa del mismo, deja el violín en el suelo y se acomoda para el espectáculo, siempre había admirado a aquel par, desde que era muy pequeño y esta sería la primera vez que los escucharía tocar tan cerca de él y algo que no fuera clásico, por la noche se preocupó pensando que ellos no se lo tomarían muy en serio y que lo tratarían como basura, pero al ver sus caras en el escenario mientras se preparan mira que no es así, a pesar de que se considera bueno, en competencias oficiales apenas es un competidor más sin ningún brillo a comparación de ellos, cuando a los gemelos no se les deja competir juntos, ni si quiera llega al tercer lugar, si es que no se permiten los empates.

Len saca el pedal y la pequeña bocina que compraron a escondidas de sus padres, la conectaron en la corriente más cercana y volvió hacia su violín, Rin y Len comprobaron la afinación y se pusieron en el centro de la tarima.

(N.A. Aquí empieza Love me, si la ponen y leen a una velocidad considera un tanto rápida pónganla en velocidad 1.5, si no, pues normal ;D ) Rin quien ha sido la que conectó el violín al pedal empieza a tocar una cuerda a un ritmo acompasado, todos se quedan un poco extrañados, todos pensaban que tocarían algo clásico, los alumnos estaban en absoluto silencio, Rin pisa el pedal y empieza con otro pero esta vez más rápido, espera un poco y pisa de nuevo el pedal, empieza otra vez con el mismo ritmo pero una octava arriba de la nota anterior, cuando Len se asegura de que todos tienen la mirada en Rin empieza a tocar notas largas y sonaba tan nítido que sonaba casi como una voz, Rin pisa de nuevo el pedal y el acompañamiento vuelve a la primera fase, Len para unos segundos y empieza a tocar una hermosa melodía, suave y juguetona llena de vibratos, Rin descansa un poco el brazo izquierdo que es donde tenía el violín y vuelve a pisar el pedal llevándolo a la segunda fase, Len sigue tocando, el tiempo de Len es bastante rápido, pero sin ninguna imperfección, ninguna nota en falso ni desafinada, Rin vuelve a acudir al pedal y se prepara poniéndose el violín al cuello, espera el momento en el que Len le voltea a ver y empieza a tocar con pequeños estoques haciendo un pequeño "papa, papa, papa, papa" Len guarda silencio por un momento y queda Rin tocando sola, aprieta nuevamente el pedal pero esta vez mantiene el pie ahí y lo único que se escucha es lo que está tocando en ese momento, no pasa mucho para que Len empieza otra vez a tocar pero ahora haciendo más vibratos que antes, Rin suelta el pedal y el acompañamiento vuelve, pero Rin no sale de posición, voltea a ver al público y todos están callados atentos a ambos pero sobretodo a Len quien es el de la melodía, prepara el arco y empieza a tocar notas largas y suaves, presiona dos veces el pedal y acompaña a Len en la melodía, ahora todos se fijan en ella al igual que a Len, pero no pasa mucho para que pase a segundo plano de nuevo, tocando lo que sería una nueva y suave voz a pesar del tempo rápido, cuando se repite el acompañamiento Len deja de tocar y Rin se apodera del escenario tocando notas largas, con vibratos, cambiando rápidamente de cuerdas y de posiciones, mira a un par de chicos que están frente a ella y la miran con una sonrisa embobada, Len vuelve a tocar y Rin deja la melodía y cambia a la de Len, que ahora es lenta, poco a poco van disminuyendo y acaban. (N.A Creo que es obvio que aqui termina.)

Hay un lapso de tiempo y los Kagamine hacen una reverencia, se voltean a guardar sus cosas y todos siguen en silencio, Amatsuki se levanta para observar a todos, le pasa un escalofrío por la espina dorsal al ver las caras de los estudiantes cuchicheando, un alumno empieza a aplaudir y se le unen otros hasta que se hace una multitud de aplausos, se le cae el alma a los pies, le había costado dos años construirse la seguridad y un pequeño club de fans, y los Kagamines solo tocan una canción y se ganan a toda la escuela, no estaba deprimido al cien por cien pero le dio impotencia y frustración _Nosotros nunca lo hacemos_ recordó las palabras de Len al parecer en verdad eran perfectos, reacciono y se dio unas palmadas en rostro. _No hay nadie perfecto_ Amatsuki se aferró a ese pensamiento, agarró su violín y se acerco a ellos, quienes estaban con una cara seria como reacción a los aplausos, después de todo no están acostumbrados a recibir aplausos y menos que los califiquen con estos.

-Supongo que ganaron. – Amatsuki es dedica una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, lo hicimos. – El castaño frunce el ceño. Ahí está esa reacción fría de nuevo pensó Amatsuki.

-Deberían estas felices. – Ambos gemelos se quedan en silencio.

-Bueno, lo del favor… esperaremos a que se presente la oportunidad, ahora ¿nos podrías decir lo que somos? – Amatsuki se queda boquiabierto.

-Perfectos. – Susurra muy bajo.

-Perdón no te escuchamos, dilo más fuerte. – Le provoca Len.

-Perfectos… ¿Felices? Son perfectos. – El sentimiento de impotencia se apodero nuevamente de Amatsuki. – Al menos conforme a la música. – Susurró, se bajo de la tarima y se fue caminando.

Ambos gemelos se sonríen mutuamente complacidos, terminan de guardar sus cosas y bajan con cuidado, se dirigen a su salón a esperar que el día llegara a su fin.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno... espero y les haya gustado, un poquito corto pero el siguiente capitulo se viene bueno, ya lo escribí pero si les gustó los dejaré sufrir, hueheuheheuh, algo que se me olvidó poner al principio, el fic no sera todo de buen ojo, puede que hayan coas subiditas de tono, por eso lo de la clasificación M, creo que es todo,coman frutas y verduras.<em>

_P.D. Dejen reviews, son gratis y se regalan capitulos lo más pronto posible ;3 y también les invito (a los que no lo han leído) a leer mi primer fanfic, se llama El chico que cambió mi vida. (extrañaré mi pequeñisimamente grande fic *se va a llorar al rincón*)_

**Se despide**

**Tamikafly**

**Cambio y fuera :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Ningún Vocaloid ni Utaloid me pertenece._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 2<em>**

Al día siguiente al entrar a la escuela todos los quedan viendo y cuchicheando sobre ellos, se sienten orgullosos de sí mismos, entran al salón y todos los reciben con saludos y halagos, algo muy molesto y superficial para ellos pero no tienen de otra más que ser amables, o más bien fingir serlos. Se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes y sacaron sus celulares, ambos tenían un mensaje en común, uno de su padre, lo abrieron al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con una mala noticia.

De: León Kagamine

Para: Rillian & León Kagamine.

Hijos, el día de hoy al llegar del trabajo

El ama de llaves Luka nos ha dicho que han

Llamado de la escuela, hablaremos por la noche.

Rin fue la primera en aventar su celular a la mochila, Len guardo el suyo en su bolsillo, se pasaron las manos por el rostro al mismo tiempo, tenían el ceño fruncido a más no poder, cuando llegó el profesor y pasó lista contestaron de mala gana y así fue todo el resto del día. Casi todos se despidieron de ellos pero estos ni si quiera se tomaron la molestia de voltearos a ver.

Al llegar a su casa vieron el auto de sus padres, maldijeron por dentro y abrieron la puerta, no había nadie a la vista, entraron a la cocina y sacaron un paquete de pan, jamón y una botella de agua de tres litros, subieron rápidamente a su habitación y cerraron con seguro, Rin se tumbo en su cama y se hizo un ovillo, Len se acostó a su lado y le empezó a acariciar el cabello.

-Tal vez si les explicamos… - Len abraza a Rin.

-Sabes que ni así… - Susurra Rin. – Len. – Le llama a su gemelo.

-¿Si?

-¿Me prometes algo? – Rin se voltea para quedar de frente a Len.

-Lo que sea.

-Prométeme que no vas a intentar defenderme de más, no si sales más lasti…

-No puedo. – Len interrumpe con un susurro a Rin.

-Dijiste que lo harías.

-Pero… bueno.

-Gracias Lenny.

-¡Rilliane! ¡León! – Ambos gemelos se estremecieron al escuchar a su madre.

Ambos se levantaron y se arreglaron un poco el uniforme para que no estuviese tan arrugado, abrieron la puerta con cuidado y bajaron las escaleras, su madre estaba en la sala y no había señales de su padre. Al entrar a la sala su madre se levanta y le pega una bofetada a Rin.

-¡Insolentes! – Rin se contiene las lágrimas y se vuelve a su madre, mientras que Len mira a la misma con expresión fría y dolida. - ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer que nos interrumpan en el trabajo por una de sus babosadas? Los metimos a la estúpida escuela para que se ganen a las personas, no para que las hagan enojar y pensar mal de ustedes. – Liliane estaba furiosa, fruncía el ceño y cada palabra que decía iba acompañada de unos abiertos ojos y un tono amenazador. – ¿Saben cuánto tiempo nos quitan ustedes? Al parecer no, simplemente tenían que caerles bien a todos, no nos importan las malditas calificaciones, no pueden andar por ahí defendiéndose por lo que ustedes creen que merecen. – Len voltea a ver de reojo a Rin y mira su mejilla completamente roja, tiene los ojos llorosos y mira directamente a su madre. – Mírame cuando te hablo jovencito. – Liliane agarra a Len por la mandíbula y se la estruja hasta que voltea los ojos hacia ella. – Todo lo que hemos hecho por ustedes, todo lo que sacrificamos, todos los gastos y vigilancia. Al menos pueden devolvernos el tiempo perdido.

-Nosotros nunca pedimos algo. – Susurró Len.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Su madre lo agarra del cabello y lo acerca hacia ella. – Ni siquiera están agradecidos por todo lo que hicimos por ustedes. – Liliane jala más del cabello de Len al punto de sentir que el cuero cabelludo le ardía. – Malagradecidos. – Le tira una bofetada a Len tan fuerte que le hace retroceder, le escuece la mejilla y tiene el instinto de sobarse pero sabía que le dolería más, Rin se volta hacia él con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas inmaculadas.

-Mamá, no fue nuestra culpa solo pedíamos un permiso. – Chilló la mayor de los gemelos.

-A mi no me alzas la voz. – Liliane alzó la mano para pegarle a Rin, esta se defendió con los brazos y la adulta le agarró de un brazo intentando quitársela de enfrente.

-¿Qué es esto León? – Su padre venia bajando las escaleras con el portátil entre manos, Len le volteo a ver en cuanto escucho de la interpretación del día anterior por las bocinas del portátil, Liliane dejó de forcejear con Rin y esta se fue a lado de su hermano. León puso la computadora en la mesita de centro y la volteo hacia los gemelos, dando a ver como tocaban en el escenario, el vídeo estaba grabado con un celular por lo cual no se escuchaba ni veía muy bien, pero se alcanzaba a ver bien y el titulo los delataba al cien por cien. - ¿Quién les dio permiso de llevar sus violines a la escuela? Ustedes no dan conciertitos y mucho menos gratis y a personas cual quiera. – León se quita el cinturón, los menores se alejan hasta quedar contra la pared, Rin agarra a Len de la mano y León lanza el primer golpe, como ambos se protegen con los brazos el cinturón termino en sus manos, Rin sacó un chillido. – Solo queremos que sepan que ustedes deben mantenerse a la altura, nunca rebajarse al nivel de otras personas, ustedes son y deberán ser siempre los mejores, les pedimos actuar y no lo pueden hacer bien. Hay veces que las palabras no entran en sus cabezas y por eso no pueden recordar cuál es su tarea. – León se detiene para dar un segundo golpe, que esta vez termina en la espalda de Len. – Y por las veces que lo hemos probado, este método resulta ser muy efectivo para que se les graben las palabras. – Da otro golpe que va dirigido a Rin pero Len logra cubrirla un poco, y se queda ahí, su padre duda en dar otro golpe mientas alzaba de nuevo el brazo y luego lo bajó guardando el cinturón su madre les hace una seña con su cabeza y ambos niños salen disparados hacia su habitación.

Rin agarra sus cosas y se mete al baño, se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo, tenía la mejilla de un todo carmesí y un pequeño moretón en el pómulo, lo tocó con el dedo índice e hizo una mueca, le dolía mucho, se desvistió lentamente, tenia moretones en el brazo por el jaloneo con su madre y las marcas del cinturón, algunas pequeñas cicatrices a punto de desaparecer, se voleo para poder su espalda, tenía dos marcas grandes del cinturón y una pequeña que hubiese sido una más grande si no hubiese sido por Len; abre la llave del agua caliente y un poco la fría, espera a que este soportable y se mete, deja que el agua caiga sobre la espalda mientras se enjabona cuidadosamente los brazos y el resto del cuerpo, deja que el agua se lleve el dolor y las preocupaciones, se enjabona el cabello cuidadosamente debido al dolor de los brazos; cuando termina se envuelve una toalla en la cabeza y con otra se seca el cuerpo, se cambia ahí mismo y sale descalza del baño, cuando deja su ropa sucia en su lugar voltea a ver a Len quien se quitaba la playera para meterse a bañar, observa su espalda, las enormes marcas rojas, tiene más que ella, su cabello despeinado y cuando se voltea puede ver sus brazos llenos de marcas rojas y moradas, se acerca a su hermano y se le escapan unas lagrimas al ver su mejilla roja, la acaricia suavemente y Len reacciona por el tacto, frunce el ceño pero a pesar del dolor acomoda la mejilla en la mano de su hermana.

-Me lo prometiste. – Susurra Rin.

-No pude evitarlo. – Len también empezó a lloriquear, alejó su rostro de la mano de Rin y se metió al baño rápidamente.

Cuando los dos estuvieron limpios, hicieron las tareas para matar el tiempo, les quitaron los violines, los celulares y si no se apresuraban a terminar de hacer sus cosas tendrían que hacerlas a oscuras, ya estaban encerrados, sin permiso de comer, siempre era lo mismo, al menos no los habían mandado abajo. A Rin le empezó a dar hambre así que agarró e pan y un poco de jamón, empezó a comer, Len se le unió y cuando estaban cerrando el empaque del pan se apagó la luz. Genial pensaron ambos, se ayudaron encontrar el baño para no caerse, se lavaron rápidamente los dientes y se fueron a sus respectivas camas, era irónico que después de que sus padres se enojaran con ellos quisieran dormir cada uno en su propia cama, pero lo hacían para no sentir en ellos mismos la culpa del otro o terminar lastimándose más. Rin se durmió mientras lloraba en silencio y Len mientras pensaba sobre sus actos. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? Pensó mientras abrazaba una almohada.

Al día siguiente ambos gemelos se despertaron más temprano de lo usual, Rin se metió a bañar primero y en el mismo baño se cambió, en cuanto salió Len entró, Rin agarró una pequeña bolsa pero muy pesada, la puso en su tocador y se sentó enfrente, saco muchos botecitos color crema pálido, su mejilla estaba un poco hinchada, agarró una esponjita y untó un poco de maquillaje en donde se encontraba el moretón, lo difuminó con el dedo y puso un poco de polvo para que no brillase, puso un poco de colorete en la otra mejilla para que estuviera igual que la otra, se arregló el cabello y después se puso un suéter color rojo vino que combinaba con el uniforme de blusa blanca y falda tableteada del mismo color que el suéter, cuando Len salió se puso un suéter color blanco y se sentó en el tocador de Rin, esta le puso un poco de maquillaje pálido en la mejilla afectada, se vieron por última vez antes de salir, parecían normales, el maquillaje no se notaba; bajaron a desayunar y se sentaron sin recargarse en el respaldo, cuando les sirvieron la comida sus padres bajaron y se sentaron frente a ellos, los gemelos terminaron lo más rápido posible y subieron a lavarse los dientes, al terminar agarraron sus cosas y se fueron directo al auto, se metieron e hicieron todo el viaje en silencio, cuando llegaron a la escuela se bajaron y se fueron directo al salón, se sentaron y todos los saludaron, con mucho esfuerzo los saludaron, empezó la clase de matemáticas. El profesor empieza a hablar y los Kagamine a anotar todo lo que dice a la velocidad de la luz, cuando el profesor termina, empieza a escribir unos ejercicios, cuando termina todos se ponen a cuchichear, mientras que ellos están concentrados en hacer los ejercicios, cuando terminan llevan sus libretas con el profesor, pasan a un lado del lugar de Amatsuki, no estaba y el día de ayer no lo habían visto en todo el día, el profesor se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que habían hecho los ejercicios, una vez calificados los cuadernos regresaron a su lugar, Rin se recostó en su asiento y se durmió al igual que Len, ni si quiera se dieron cuenta cuando tocaron y llegó la siguiente clase, la clase empezó y dejaron actividad, la compañera que estaba alado de Rin le picó la mejilla a Rin y esta se despertó rápidamente mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, la muchacha se retajo espantada, Rin suavizó la mirada y la chica igual, le hizo una seña hacia el profesor, Rin le sonrió levemente y despertó a Len, la misma chica le pasó su libreta para que copiara la actividad, Rin copió las preguntas y le regresó la libreta, empezó a responder y luego le pasó las preguntas a Len y este las copió aun más rápido, entregaron y regresaron a sus lugares, el profesor se los quedó viendo de mala gana, sabía muy bien que no habían puesto nada de atención, se volvieron a recostar pero esta vez sin dormirse, escucharon una voz conocida y como se abría la puerta, Rin alzó un poco la vista y era Amatsuki, acababa de llegar, tenía una gran sonrisa , el profesor le dejo entrar y este se sentó en su lugar; el profesor empezó a preguntar al azar sobre lo que habían entendido, Rin se revolvió en sus brazos cuando escucha su nombre, alza la cabeza lentamente y responde con detalle y con palabras rebuscadas casi exactamente como lo dice el libro, el profesor se molesta y antes de poder seguir tocan el timbre.

-¡Chicos! – Amatsuki los alcanzó por el pasillo, Len no tenía ganas de hablarle así que se metió al baño, Rin se incomodó y lo esperó afuera junto al castaño. – ¿Rin que te sucedió en la mejilla? – Rin se toca suavemente la mejilla y hace una mueca, se mira las mangas de suéter y mira que se quitó el maquillaje cuando se durmió.

-Nada. – Contesto fríamente.

-¿Entonces solo te apareció un moretón en el pómulo?

-No te debo explicaciones así que no tengo razones para decírtelo.

-Perdón. – Len sale del baño, fulmina con la mirada a Amatsuki y se marcha tirando de Rin del brazo. Cuando llegan a una máquina expendedora Len afloja la presión del brazo y Rin le mira sollozando.

-Duele… Len, duele. – Len la suelta y la mira con el ceño fruncido, le levanta un poco la manga y mira las marcas del cinturón y las huellas de la mano de su madre, y las de él de un color rojizo que va desapareciendo poco a poco. Rin retira el brazo y lo lleva a su pecho.

-Perdón Rinny, es que él fue el que lo causó todo. – Len cerró los puños y su boca se volvió una línea muy delgada.

-Creo que… también tuvimos la culpa, sabíamos que si mamá o papá se enteraban de que habíamos traído los violines se enojarían. – Len abraza a Rin con mucho cuidado y esta acomoda su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Amatsuki quien los había seguido para platicar se oculto en la pared contraria, maldijo por dentro y antes de que Rin y Len regresaran se fue corriendo al salón, se sentó a pensar un poco y luego se fue corriendo a la dirección.

-Mamá, ¿me harías un favor?

* * *

><p><em>Aun más corto ¿no? pero aun así espero que les haya gustado, espero que el fic avance lo más rápido posible y eso puede conllevar capítulos un poco cortos o muy largos, pero aun así trataré de no meter mucho relleno y llegar a un buen final pronto, el próximo capitulo casi esta listo así que para el próximo domingo lo subo. Espero y esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias :3 Bueno, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad, al menos a los que siguen leyendo... Contestaré mi preciado único y primer Review.<em>

**Voca02Elen**: Gracias por seguir mi primer fanfic y también este, en verdad agradezco tu Review, si no fuera por ti, este capitulo no estaría aquí el día de hoy... o cuando lo leas :D Te juro que cuando me llegó el mail de tu Review estaba en el centro comercial y casi me pongo a gritar... lo sé, soy muy exagerada pero en verdad estaba nerviosa de que no le gustase a nadie, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, y me halaga que me digas Tami-sama, pero no me considero para nada buena así que con Tami me conformo :) En este fic también pondré un poco de sufrimiento así que espero y estés preparada... Ten presente que si te hago sufrir es por amor 3 En verdad gracias por el Review, te amodoro :'D Chau...

**_Dejen reviews, son gratis y se regalan capítulos lo más pronto posible además le regalan inspiración y emoción a la escritora._**

**Se despide**

**Tamikafly**

**Chaito :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Ningun Vocaloid ni Utaloid me pertenece :'(**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Viernes, los gemelos se paseaban tranquilamente por su casa, el fin de semana sus padres siempre salían a fiestas o a trabajar y ambos se quedaban en la tranquilidad de la sorprendente casa, era alrededor de las ocho de la noche, estaba oscuro y no pareciera haber alguna alma rondando por la casa, los empleados tenían una sala de estar para ellos, a parte de los gemelos solo se miraba al jardinero que estaba podando los arbustos y árboles minuciosamente, Rin estaba en su cama con una laptop en piernas, escribía tan rápido que el traqueteo de las teclas llegaba a ser molesto, Len debido l molesto ruido estaba paseándose por ahí entre las variadas habitaciones viendo que podía hacer, durante la tarde había ensayado un poco, pero el calor no le dejaba concentrarse mucho, bajó hasta la gigantesca cocina para tomar un poco de agua, dejo el vaso en la barra del desayuno, subió desesperadamente a su habitación, buscó el control del aire acondicionado y cuando lo encendió Rin dejo de prestare atención a la computadora.

-Len, apágalo, tengo frio.

-Por favor Rin, estamos a treinta y cuatro grados. – Dijo mientras miraba su celular para verificar el estado del clima.

-Pero yo tengo frio, vete a otra parte, todos los cuartos tienen aire acondicionado.

-Pero yo quiero estar en la comodidad de mi cama junto con mi hermana, sabes, hace tanto calor que nadie anda dentro de casa. Si tienes frio, tápate, tenemos muchas cobijas.

-A veces me dan ganas de darte un buen golpe. – Rin dejó la computadora de lado, se levantó y agarró una cobija que estaba en la cama de Len.

-¿Pero porque la mía?

-Porque me gusta la tuya.

-Tienes una exactamente igual.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho… es igual.

Len se quedo con las manos en el aire y se recostó, mirando su celular, Rin volvió a la posición de antes pero esta vez con la cobija en las piernas. Ambos absortos en sus aparatos no se dieron cuenta que sus padres habían llegado, Lilian se metió a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, ambos rubios se sobresaltaron y se volvieron a la puerta.

-Chico… ¿Qué les he dicho de usar esas cosas después de las diez? – Rin y Len voltearon a ver el pequeño reloj que tenían en sus burós y se sorprendieron al ver que ya había pasado más de media hora de la dicha. – Da igual, dejen eso ahora mismo y cámbiense, nos acompañaran a una fiesta, y lleven un violín. Diez minutos. – Lilian cerró y los hermanos se voltearon a ver entre sí.

Len encendió la luz rápidamente y empezó a buscar en su armario, Rin hizo lo mismo, Len sacó una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones negros ajustados, no sabían de quien era la fiesta o de qué, pero al ser viernes seguramente no sería algo muy importante, Rin sacó un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se metió al baño, se quito la ropa que traía puesta y se lo puso de inmediato pues el frio que producía el aire acondicionado también entraba al baño, cuando salió, el aparato estaba apagado, Len ya estaba cambiado, Rin se echó un poco de perfume y se cepilló el cabello, salieron al mismo tiempo y al bajar se encontraron con su madre.

-Mamá... – Len le habló con cierta timidez.

-¿Qué? – Parecía que ella estaba buscando desesperadamente algo en su bolso.

-Los violines… los guardaron ustedes.

-Pues vayan a traerlos, están en mi habitación.

Ambos salieron disparados a la planta de arriba, entraron y su padre estaba ahí emperifollándose, sacaron los violines en silencio y salieron sin que se diera cuenta, dejaron uno en su habitación y bajaron con el de Len en su estuche negro, esperaron a su padre en la sala, mientras su madre seguía desesperada buscando en su bolso.

-Má… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – Se ofreció Rin antes de que esta se quejara de que no intentaran ayudarla.

-Estoy buscando unos pendientes que estoy segura que dejé en mi bolso, son perlas blancas y al final tiene un pequeño diamante.

-Iré a buscarlos arriba... – Rin subió y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante. – Le contestó la voz grave de su padre.

Rin entró y fue a buscar en el tocador de su madre, busco entre los perfumes y sus demás joyas revisando de cajita en cajita, hasta que los encontró, bajo en seguida y le llamó la atención a su madre.

-Los encontré, estaban con tus demás pendientes. – Le dio la cajita a su madre y esta aliviada los tomó y se los puso.

Cuando bajó León los cuatro subieron al automóvil, Rin y Len iban en la parte de atrás mientras que Lili y León adelante. Para matar el tiempo ambos gemelos sacaron sus celulares para entrar a sus redes sociales, cuando Rin baja entre muchas solicitudes de amistad y notificaciones pudo ver unas fotos. Eran de una antigua amiga de Rin, estaba la chica en un gran salón de fiestas lleno de decoraciones de tonos azules era su cumpleaños, se habían peleado porque la chica de coletas largas la degradó diciéndole que lo único que hacían era seguir una simple hoja de papel y que todo lo que decían y hacían enfrente de otros era una farsa, además no soportaba que Len siempre estuviera a su lado, lo de la gente no era del todo mentira pero no pudo permitirse que hablaran mal y tratara de separarla de todo lo que amaba, ahora sabia porque sus padres no les habían dicho nada sobre a donde iban, tocarían para ella, tal vez simplemente los habían invitado o los habían contratado, de cualquier forma que fuese a sus padres les convenía asistir pues los padres de Miku eran grandes empresarios con muchísimos contactos. Rin apagó el teléfono lo que le llamó la atención a Len, este se volteo hacia ella y ella negó con la cabeza, Len se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo su celular pero poco después llegaron al salón, cuando Len se dio cuenta de quién era la fiesta se volteo a ver a Rin y esta asintió, Len hizo una mueca de desesperación y cuando el auto se detuvo bajaron rápidamente. Al quedar enfrente del salón se dieron cuenta que no los habían llamado solo para tocar, estaban invitados pues su madre entregó cuatro pases para poder entrar, revisaron el contenido del estuche del violín, Lilian fue la primera en pasar, el guardia estuvo a punto de revisarla pero León le hizo una seña amenazadora, dando a entender que si le tocaba era hombre muerto, León solo vacio sus bolsillos y lo dejaron entrar, cuando iba a pasar Rin el guarura le iba a poner una mano en el hombro para revisarla, pero esta se alejó rápidamente, de forma que ni siquiera le llegó a tocar, hizo una cara de asco y le rodeo, Len hizo el mismo acto que su hermana y el guarura fue tras ellos, pero Miku salió y gritó el nombre de Rin, el guardia se percató que Miku le conocía y se retiró tranquilamente.

Rin hizo una mueca al escuchar tal chillido, no le saludo pero Miku le abrazó, Rin apenas le regresó el abrazo mientras fruncía el ceño articulando la palabra ¿Qué rayos? para Len. Cuando Miku la soltó le miró a los ojos.

-Rilliane quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió antes, gracias por haber accedido venir, en verdad me emocione mucho cuando me enteré de que habían aceptado venir.

-¿Eh? – Rin miró a Len auxiliándose pero este se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, no es que no lo haya olvidado pero supongo que no podía perderme de tu cumpleaños número quince.

-Ay Rilliane… - Miku volvió a abrazarla y Rin se zafó del abrazo en cuanto pudo.

-Por cierto, hola Junior. – Len se molestó en escuchar eso, y chasqueo la lengua. – Al parecer no has cambiado en nada León, solo jugaba. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mucho mejor antes de bajar del auto.

-Tan frio como siempre… bueno, pasen, tienen una mesa especial para ustedes dos junto a sus padres, he invitado a Shion y a Kamui, y si no les importa se sentaran en la misma mesa.

Rin y Len pusieron los ojos en blanco y se sentaron en las sillas que tenían sus nombres, no pasó más de quince minutos para que llegaran los otros dos que los acompañarían en la noche, ambos jóvenes se pusieron a charlar entre sí, los gemelos simplemente se mantenían callados mirando al frente, observando cómo la gente pasaba, al cabo de una hora sirvieron diferentes tipos de dulces, sus padres les voltearon a ver, y ellos simplemente mantenían sus costumbres y las reglas de sus padres, nada de comer después de las ocho de la noche a menos que se le incitara a uno de los dos a realizar el acto, y menos si eran dulces, los chicos que se encontraban con ellos, se agasajaron de los minúsculos dulces, cuando se dieron por fin cuenta de que los gemelos no habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que ellos llegaron, se les acercaron con la intención de sacarles algo de platica.

-¿Por qué han estado tan callados? Es una fiesta, diviértanse. – Comenzó Kaito. Rin solo le dedico la sombra de una sonrisa y se acercó más hacia el asiento de Len.

-¿Acaso no nos van a hablar? No es que me importe pero solo porque sean un tanto famosos significa que traten como basura a los demás. – Les comentó Gakupo.

-Simplemente no tenemos nada de qué hablar, preferimos guardarnos las palabras. No se preocupen por nosotros, no nos importa estar callados.

Ambos chicos se enfadaron un poco y se alejaron de los lugares, al pasar un buen rato la ceremonia se pone tranquila, los gemelos rogaron porque no les obligaran a pasar a tocar, pero cuando terminaron sus plegarias sus padres los llevaron al escenario. No sabían muy bien que tocar al principio, así que se quedaron parados, como no sabían que tocar nadie se había acomodado ni en el piano ni agarrado el violín, de repente Rin recordó que a Miku en su momento le encantó la película del Agente 007, así que le dijo a Len tocarían la canción de Skyfall de Adele, aun que ambos se sabían la canción, Rin le ganó el violín a Len con la excusa que él había tocado la melodía la vez anterior, Len no se negó y empezó a tocar el piano, Miku al reconocer la canción soltó un gritito que le caló los oídos a Rin y a Len; Rin, quien era la única que podía ver al público en ese momento capto la mirada de felicidad de Miku al igual que la de sus padres, quienes miraban a su hija con cariño, Rin sonrió levemente y luego sus ojos se posaron en su padre, la sonrisa se desvaneció y adivino el pensamiento de este, o al menos eso pensaba, estaría pensando algo como ¿Cuando se han aprendido esa canción? o Así que ensayando cosas innecesarias cuando tienen concursos al pie de la puerta Rin siguió tocando regresándose a los ojos de Miku que estaba encantada, y cuando la canción concluyó, todos aplaudieron, ambos Kagamines hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se alejaron de la multitud hasta donde estaban los baños, Rin se levo las manos ya que le había quedado restos de brea en los dedos y Len hiso lo mismo al tener las manos sudadas, León les siguió y cuando los gemelos iban de regreso al salón se encontraron con su padre.

-Perfecto chicos, ensayar canciones que no corresponden. Sobre todo con el CPIMI en sima de ustedes.

-Papá, eso lo tenemos perfectamente solucionado, y estas canciones solo las hemos ensayado con el fin de poder tocar algo popular en convivios o fiestas como estas, tampoco es que vayamos a tocar la 5ª Sinfonía de Mozart en una fiesta de cumpleaños. – Se atrevió a comentar Len. León frunció el ceño.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no quiero verlos desperdiciar su tiempo en este tipo de cosas, ustedes pueden sacarlas de oído, a partir de hoy se dedicaran solo al CPIMI, ¿Entendido?... Y no me hables tan altaneramente.

-Tampoco es que fuéramos a perder el primer lugar. – Dijo Rin casi en un murmuro, pero León alcanzó a escucharlo. – Pero estamos perfectamente de acuerdo. ¿Verdad Len? – Se apresuró a decir.

-Claro, no perderemos.

-Más vale.

La fiesta aun seguía pero la familia Kagamine se retiró dejando a Miku casi a punto de llorar porque Rin se iba, Miku le ofreció que para que se quedara se fuese a su casa a dormir, pero León le rechazó amablemente diciendo que al día siguiente viajarían.

…

Al sonar la alarma ambos gemelos se despertaron, ocho y media de la mañana, una buena hora para despertarse un sábado, sus padres no estaban en casa, Rin se quedó un rato en la habitación mientras que Len bajó al estudio de música, estaba cerrado con llave, así que fue a buscar a Luka, quien seguramente tendría una copia, al subir apresuradamente chocó con Rin que iba bajando y antes de que se pudieran decir algo sonó el timbre de la puerta el cual resonó por la vacía casa. Ambos se miraron y se quedaron quietos, no sabían si abrir o dejar que alguien del servicio viera quien era, volvieron a tocar, Rin hizo una mueca y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

- Ahh… esto… Soy Amatsuki, compañero de clases de Rin… perdón, Rilliane y León Kagamine. – Rin miró a Len y este se encogió de hombros, esta solo puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta. – ¡Rilliane! Qué suerte que tú me hayas abierto, sinceramente tus padres me dan miedo.

-¿A qué has venido?

-¿Eh? Oh… bueno, solo quería preguntarles si querían hacer algo… no nos llevamos muy bien y creo que no porque seamos rivales en competencias nos tengamos que llevar… mal. – Amatsuki volteo a ver a su madre quien lo esperaba en el auto. – Somos compañeros de clase.

-No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para eso. – Le comentó Len quien se apareció detrás de Rin.

-La verdad es que sí, me gustaría trabar amistad con ustedes, además, creo que su vida es muy estricta, deberían tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando… es lo que hacen los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Len volteó a ver a Rin a quien no le parecía muy agradable la idea, este sacó su celular, las nueve y media, volteó a ver a Amatsuki y este se puso aun más nervioso, Len puso los ojos en blanco y marcó el número de su madre. A los tres timbres contestó.

-Mamá…

-León Kagamine, sabes que no me gusta que me marquen tan temprano, estoy grabando…

-Mamá, un compañero de la escuela nos invito a salir un rato, está afuera. – Len se alejó un poco de la puerta para que no escucharan los gritos de su madre. Esta suspiró y tomó aire.

-¿Quién es? – Dijo tranquila para la sorpresa de Len.

-Se llama Amatsuki.

-Su apellido.

- Sakine, Sakine Amatsuki.

-¿Por qué los ha invitado?

-Que porque necesitamos un "descanso" – Len hizo énfasis en la última palabra. – Es hijo de la subdirectora, además participa en…

-Pueden ir, pero los quiero de regreso más tardar a las dos de la tarde, estaré en contacto con Luka, ni un minuto más o…

-Lo sé mamá.

-No me interrumpas.

-Disculpa.

-Tienen que ensayar, además les tenemos una sorpresa para cuando regresemos, a las dos en punto… ¿Entendido?

-Claro como el agua.

Len colgó y le hizo una mueca a Rin, esta se la devolvió, estaba claro que no querían salir, y esperaban que su madre no les diera permiso, pero no salió como ellos querían, Rin hizo pasar a Amatsuki, este entró con un poco de miedo y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, ambos gemelos subieron corriendo dejando solo al castaño.

-¿Cómo rayos es que mamá nos dio permiso?

-Tal vez porque es hijo de la subdirectora, ya que tuvimos un pequeño problema ha de pensar que así se olvida un poco.

-¿A qué hora volvemos?

-Máximo a las dos.

-Es mucho tiempo Len.

-Animo Rin, es la primera vez que salimos con alguien sin ser vigilados. Puede que hasta lo disfrutemos.

-Casi me saca un ojo. – Rin exclama en un susurro, haciendo ademanes con las manos para darle más énfasis al asunto.

-Olvidemos eso, apúrate y baja.

Len iba vestido con una bermuda color beige, una playera blanca y una sudadera de manga corta color verde oliva, y Rin con una blusa blanca y un overol del mismo color de la sudadera de Len, combinación dignas de unos gemelos.

Cuando salieron los chicos estaban un poco nerviosos, se sentían muy informales y fuera de lugar, Amatsuki se levanto cuando los vio, ambos comprobaron de llevar todo lo necesario, como su celular, dinero y alguna otra cosa que creían importante. Cerraron la puerta y subieron al auto de la madre de Amatsuki.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakine Meiko, la madre de Amatsuki y subdirectora de la escuela. – Dijo la castaña mirando a los gemelos con una gran sonrisa por el retrovisor.

-El gusto es nuestro Sakine-san. – Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Oh… por favor llámenme Meiko, nadie me llama por mi apellido.

-Claro… Meiko-san. – Len le sonrió y Meiko arrancó el auto. Amatsuki miro un poco enfadado a Len, suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

Los chicos venían en silencio en la parte de atrás, Rin y Len se miraban muy tranquilos, mientras que Amatsuki se partía la cabeza pensando en un tema de conversación, seguramente los gemelos hablarían de lo que fuese que le dijeran pero quería entrarse en un tema que les agradara a ambos para entablar una conversación el resto del camino.

-Y… ¿Ya habían visitado la nueva plaza? Yo he ido u par de veces pero no la he podido recorrer por completo.

Rin se sobresalto cosa que Len captó al estar a su lado, la volteo a ver rápidamente y esta sacó su celular, Len observaba que hacia mientras hacia un pequeño sonido con la garganta para darle a entender a Amatsuki que en un segundo contestaría. Rin seleccionó una aplicación y el celular parpadeó, Rin lo volvió a guardar y le sonrió a Len.

-La verdad es que nunca hemos visitado esa plaza. Queda un poco lejos y casi no pasamos por aquí. – Comentó rápido Rin.

-Ohh… entonces les puedo hacer de guía mientras que nos paseamos por ahí.

-Claro. – Len le sonrió a Amatsuki.

Cuando bajaron Meiko se fue, Len se sintió extraño por no estar acompañados pero trató de quitarse cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese tratar de disfrutarlo y al parecer Rin hizo lo mismo porque aunque fuese un tanto fingida sonreía.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieren hacer primero? – Ambos rubios se hincaron de hombros y sonrieron. - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a jugar a los recreativos? – Amatsuki los miro con una sonrisa ladeada hasta que respondieron.

-De acuerdo. – Respondieron al mismo tiempo. Y el castaño sonrió por completo.

Se dirigieron hasta la zona, era un lugar ruidoso, oscuro pero con muchas luces tintineantes y fosforescentes, de vez en cuando sonaba una chicharra y habían muchos gritos tanto de las maquinas como de los jugadores, a juzgar por la profundidad y los elevadores a la vista el sitio tenia mínimo tres pisos, Rin dudó un poco en entrar y Len la tuvo que jalar un poco el brazo para que no se quedara atrás, casi nunca salían y mucho menos a lugares como esos, Amatsuki se miraba contento y relajado, como si pasara todos sus fines de semana ahí dentro.

Empezaron jugando juegos de puntería, Amatsuki era bastante bueno pero lo Kagamine no se quedaban muy atrás, se la estaban pasando bien, jugaron boliche y hasta un simulador de básquet y futbol.

-Chicos, ¿no tienen sed? En el tercer piso hay restaurantes y cafés.

-Ehh…- Rin sacó su celular para ver la hora instintivamente, pero Len le agarró suavemente la mano para detenerla.

-Clara, vamos. – Len le sonrió a Amatsuki y jaló a Rin de la mano para que los acompañara.

Pidieron el elevador y cuando se abrió salieron varias personas, Amatsuki entro primero y sostuvo la puerta para que no se cerrara, los gemelos entraron y observaron a su alrededor, el elevador estaba lleno de posters de juegos, concursos y de grafitis, Rin le agarró fuertemente a Len de la mano y este solo le dedico una sonrisa forzada, Amatsuki presionó el botón y esperaron en silencio, cuando las puertas se abrieron había gente esperando fuera, los tres se apresuraron a salir y Amatsuki los dirigió hasta el fondo.

-Este lugar les encantará. –Amatsuki se detuvo un segundo a sonreírles a los chicos y estos no pudieron evitar contagiarse de la felicidad del castaño. Amatsuki agarró de la mano a Rin y la jaló por la multitud, Rin se aferraba a su mano para no perderse y a la de su hermano para no perderlo, pero tropezó y se soltó de ambos, guardó el equilibrio y empezó a caminar para buscarlos, mientras caminaba trataba de no tocar a nadie, pues el calor que había fuera de los pequeños locales causaba que todos estuvieran sudados, cuando salió a una isla sin personas, se detuvo a buscar a su hermano, sacó su celular para llamar a Len.

-No hay señal. – Rin maldijo por dentro y trato de encontrar lo mínimo de señal, pero se percato que si ella no tenía señal su hermano aun menos, cuando iba a guardar su celular alguien le agarró de la mano y ella instintivamente le dio un codazo en el estomago y le arrebato su mano del agarre. Volteó a ver y era Amatsuki.

-Al parecer el violín te ha ayudado a mantener ejercitados los brazos… golpeas fuerte. – Le mencionó el castaño mientras se sobaba el abdomen.

-Perdón…

-No pasa nada, ¿nunca han salido a un lugar con tanta gente verdad?

-En realidad no.

-Bueno, pues hay puntos de encuentro y estas parada en uno. – Rin miró hacia sus pies y miro varias flechas apuntando a un círculo. – Vamos.

Amatsuki a agarró de la mano pero esta vez con más fuerza, la llevó hasta un local donde se encontraron con Len.

-¿Rin estas bien? ¿Te sucedió algo? Mamá me va a matar. –Lo último lo dijo en un susurro para que Amatsuki no lo escuchara.

-Len. Estoy bien, no me sucedió nada y no sucederá nada. – Rin le dedicó una sonrisa a Len. – Por cierto Amatsuki, gracias.

-No es nada. Ahora, el café es a dos locales de aquí. Vengan.

El pasillo estaba más vacio, cuando llegaron lo observaron, era color blanco con detalles de diferentes tonos de amarillo, los cristales tenían grabados un violín y un piano junto al nombre del lugar, al entrar los recibió una joven con el cabello perfectamente peinado y con un atuendo igual de perfecto.

-En un momento estará lista su mesa. – Un mesero unos dos años mayor que la joven se detuvo al ver a los rubios, llamó al gerente por medio de una radio y en seguida apareció un adulto muy bien presentado, el hombre se quedó serio al ver al joven y cuando volteó se sorprendió, se acercó a los gemelos y los saludo muy elegantemente.

-Muy buenos días, es un gran honor tenerlos aquí, pasen por favor. – El hombre los guió por el lugar hasta una mesa que quedaba alado de una gran ventana que tenia vista a toda la ciudad. – Estamos a su servicio.

-Gracias. – Dijeron los tres jóvenes al unísono y el hombre se retiró.

-¿No crees que el lugar es muy lujoso para estar en un lugar como este? – Le preguntó Len a Amatsuki.

-No. La verdad que este pasillo esa lleno de restaurantes y cafés así, es un lugar friki, el segundo piso está lleno de tiendas de videojuegos, anime y cosas de ese tipo, la verdad es increíble que un lugar como este dentro de una plaza, todos los días está lleno y este café esta aquí porque está basado en un solo tema, y por la decoración creo que pueden saber cuál es, aquí han venido violinistas profesionales de la ciudad, es mi lugar favorito y quería que lo conocieran. Además, antes el lugar era totalmente blanco, pero agregaron el color amarillo por ustedes. Se puede decir que el dueño los ama.

Los Kagamine no reaccionaron ante tal cosa, miraron el menú, el lugar tenia facha de restaurante pero era solo un café. Cuando terminaron se plantearon retirarse, pero el gerente les pidió una foto, los Kagamine lo pensaron pero al final se negaron, el gerente les suplico pero lo único que provocó fue que ambos gemelos fuesen un poco agresivos con él. Cuando salieron a la plaza Rin miró su celular, eran la una cincuenta, y tenía una llamada perdida de Luka.

-Len, es muy tarde. – Len miro su celular, y volteo a ver a Amatsuki.

-Eh… Amatsuki, necesitamos irnos ya, ¿A qué hora vendrá tu mamá?

-Dijo que no estaría lejos, ahora le llamo.

Amatsuki le llamó a su mamá y Rin a Luka, en cuanto Luka le contestó a Rin esta le suplico que si le llamaba su madre le dijera que ya estaban en casa, que no tardarían en llegar, Luka no les prometió nada pero Rin y Len se quedaron un poco más tranquilos.

Cuando Amatsuki termino la llamada con su madre fueron a la calle donde la esperaran, para la suerte de los gemelos llegó en un santiamén, estos fueron todo el camino en silencio y viendo el reloj, estaban seguros que no llegarían para las dos en punto, pero en cuando sintieron el freno del auto, voltearon y ya estaban en su casa, eran las dos con siete.

-Bien, muchas gracias por traernos Meiko-san, y Amatsuki, gracias, nos divertimos, nos vemos en la escuela.

-Claro, que les vaya bien.

Los chicos tocaron la puerta y Luka abrió la puerta, tenía el celular en el cuello mientras abría la puerta cuidadosamente. Les hizo una señal para que entraran y volvió a cerrar con cuidado. Luka puso la alta voz porque Lili le había pedido que por medio de su celular hablaran sus hijos. Luka los regaño por llegar tarde y luego subieron a su habitación, se bañaron y bajaron a comer, no dijeron nada de lo que habían tomado en el café, sus padres llegaron justo para comer con los gemelos, la comida como siempre en silencio y cuando ambos acabaron León y Lili les pidieron hablar en un rato. León sacó unos papeles y los puso en la mesita de centro junto a un par de pasaportes.

-Bien, chicos… como pueden ver el CPIMI es en dos semanas, les hemos conseguido una beca en Europa, para ser exactos en Inglaterra, pero solo los aceptarán si ganan el primer lugar de nuevo, estarían en un internado, pero como toda nuestra familia viven allá no habrá problema si algún día quieren estar en un verdadero hogar, aunque… es una escuela donde ya empiezan a obtener educación musical estricta y como es obvio nos gustaría… no, tienen que ser los mejores, para conseguir lo mejor en un futuro no muy lejano. Entrarían al cuarto año, en Inglaterra la secundaria se divide en seis años, deberían entrar al tercero pero como no falta mucho para que cumplan quince los logramos meter al cuarto, pero claro, deben pasar por un examen primero, aun que eso pasa a segundo plano, estarían ahí hasta los diecisiete a menos que quieran estudiar la universidad allá, pero eso está por verse, chicos, sabemos que no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados, pero al ser un internado mixto no pueden dormir juntos.

-Padre, perdón por la interrupción, pero quisiera dar mi punto de vista. – Rin Interrumpió decididamente.

-Claro Rilliane. – Contestó su madre.

- Primero que nada, están hablando como si a nosotros nos gustara por competo la idea, y por mi instinto de gemela y hablando por mi misma no es que esté en desacuerdo pero ni siquiera nos preguntaron si queríamos ir… y en segunda, a Len y a mí no nos gusta estar separados…

-A ver Rilliane. Sabíamos que la idea posiblemente les disgustaría, pero ahora, como padres buscamos lo mejor para ustedes, y sabíamos que les haría bien salir de este ambiente, además nosotros somos los que decidimos lo que queremos pagar para que estudien, y sobre lo de las habitaciones, son las reglas del lugar y han de acatarlas, no seguiremos mimando para que tengan todo lo que quieren, disciplina, además algún día se tienen que separar, es la ley de la vida. Se podrán ver en clases, en los recesos y en los ensayos. Se las podrán arreglar para verse. Ahora sin más peros. Vayan a ensayar.

Ambos gemelos subieron a sus habitaciones a ensayar refunfuñados, practicaron hasta alrededor de las doce de la noche, estaban enojados y querían desquitarse tocando, tocaban exactamente como la partitura marcaba, pero bruscamente, poniendo más fuerza de lo habitual al arco, sonaba brusco, ambos violines resonaban por toda la casa, estaban a oscuras con los ojos cerrados, emitiendo sus sentimientos en cada nota, hasta que su madre se levantó, entró a la habitación y encendió la luz.

-Rillian, León, ¿acaso no ya pasó su hora de dormir? por dios son las doce, esas estúpidas cosas resuenan por toda la maldita casa, si no se han percatado hay personas a demás de ustedes intentando dormir, afortunadamente nuestra habitación queda lejos y bastante sellada a sonidos exteriores pero si no me hubiese levantado ¿hasta qué hora se hubiesen dormido?, joder. –Lilian estaba furiosa y estaba gritándoles tan fuerte que Luka quien era la que más se preocupaba por los gemelos salió a ver si todo se encontraba bien. Tanto Rin como Len seguían en posición para seguir tocando sin expresar nada, solo mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido, Rin aflojó por un instante lo que hizo que el arco se moviera provocando un leve chillido al frotarse con la cuerda. Lilian se exasperó y se acercó a ellos bruscamente. – ¿Se quedarán mirándome? No estoy jugando, se están burlando de mi ¿verdad? – Rin bajó el violín y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al sentir las lágrimas amenazando fuertemente con salir al sentir ya el golpe escociéndole la piel. Cuando vio a su madre a menos de treinta centímetros frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y sintió la cachetada contra su mejilla, perdió el equilibrio pero no cayó, soltó el violín y el arco y volvió a plantarle cara a su madre, esta solo se enfureció más y le volvió a bofetear, esta vez cayó sentada sobre su cama. Lilian volteo a ver a Len, este seguía en la misma posición solo que esta vez con el instrumento abajo mientras los apretaba con fuerza, mantenía la mirada fija a la puerta donde apenas se asomaba Luka, sin expresión alguna. Lilian se fijó en él y se volteo hacia la puerta. – Ya duérmanse. – Salió de la habitación cerrando con un portazo. Len guardó los violines y se sentó alado de su hermana.

-No sé porque se comporta así. – Dijo Rin tranquilamente rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-Ni yo, a veces pienso que tienen problemas psicológicos pero hay veces que creo que simplemente son unos obsesos por el control, Rin, no creo que sea tan mala idea irnos, puede que los profesores sean estrictos pero al menos a no habrán golpes. Te prometo que yo mismo te buscaré par vernos y trataré porque tan siquiera nos pongan dormitorios cercanos… ¿Te dolió mucho?

-No. No fue tan fuerte como otras veces.

-Menos mal. Hay que dormir, supongo que querrán que nos despertemos temprano mañana.

-Sí. – Len se puso frente a Rin y le acaricio cuidadosamente las mejillas con los pulgares de ambas manos, Rin tenía las mejillas hirviendo, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos al sentir el tacto de su gemelo, Len no soportaba verla así, odiaba cuando solo ella pagaba las consecuencias de los actos de ambos, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, era su hermanita, su mejor amiga, siguió acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares y cuando ya no resistió más seguirla viendo pegó su frente con la de ella, cerraron los ojos mientras le sonreía.

-Te quiero y mucho Rinny.

-Y yo a ti Lenny. – Se abrazaron y después Len le dio un beso en cada mejilla a Rin, se levantó, apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama. – Buenas noches Len. – Le deseó Rin.

-Buenas noches Rin.

* * *

><p>Hola queridos... bueno, no se, últimamente he estado un poco enferma así que no me puedo concentrar mucho y pues las tareas y la escuela es un infierno, además que no tenia internet, pero... aquí quedó el capitulo, un poco más largo de lo que quería pero está listo, ultimamente me siento con muy pocos animos de hablar así que no me alargaré mucho con las notas. P.D. El apellido de Meiko si es Sakine ¿no? no lo recuerdo muy bien y me da flojera buscarlo, y si no es así que alguien e corrija por favor.<p>

Review.

Primero que nada, gracias por dejar un hermoso he inspirador review, y no, nunca ni en deliraciones pondria un LenxMiku a menos que sea para luego hacer sufrir a Miku o que Len le termine rompiendo por P*** bueno, la verdad es que me cae de la patada Miku, pero tengo que admitir que muchas de las canciones que están hechas para ella me gustan mucho, y eso de andar leyendo tan tarde es malo, te puedes dañar la vista pero me encanta que lo leas, así que no te sermonearé, y si llega haber lemmon (lo tengo planeado, pero en verdad no se como escribirlo, me da musha vergüenza y puede que al final no quede categorizado como Lemmon pero bueh) y me encanta que creas que la trama es buena, en verdad pensé que estaba loca por escribir algo así, y sobre la canción Childish War, no lo sé, es que creo que no quedaría muy bien con lo que tengo planeado para más adelante en el fic, pero igual si me lo pienso más puede que la ponga, gracias por amodorarme (?) sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo, y claro que me he pasado por tus historias. Me encantaron nada más que hasta ahora como ya había mencionado no había tenido internet y hasta ahora podre dejar reviews :3 Bueno, pues es todo... chau y te espero el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Ningún Vocaloid ni Utaloid me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>_

Inicio de semana, Rin y Len llegaron un poco desanimados, al encontrarse con Amatsuki lo saludaron con poca energía, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y se pusieron a estudiar, tenían que sacar las mejores notas fuese como fuese y estar preparados para presentar un examen de admisión para un grado superior al de ellos, Amatsuki se sentó en el asiento que quedaba frente a ellos, no se borraba la sonrisa del rostro, los observaba en silencio y se retorcía como renacuajo fuera del agua.

-¿Por qué tan inquieto Amatsuki? – Le pregunto Rin distrayéndose por un segundo.

-Por nada Rilliane, es solo que, me alegra haberlos visto en un ambiente que no fuese muy estresante.

-Oh… no es para tanto... – Rin le sonrió y antes de que pudiese ocultar su sonrisa Len la volteo a ver.

-Rin. – Le advirtió.

-Claro, claro. – Rin volvió a sus libretas y Amatsuki se levanto del lugar, se puso alado de Rin y chismeó lo que hacían.

-Eso no es de preparatoria, no es nada de lo que ya hayamos siquiera mencionado.

-Amatsuki… te parece si hablamos en el receso, estamos ocupados. – Len fruncía el ceño mientras miraba con que confianza se acercaba a su hermana, estaba bien, el era lo más cercano que tenían a una amistad, pero seguían teniendo las mismas reglas, si quería ser su amigo, tenía que acatarlas.

-Claro, perdón.

Amatsuki se fue a su asiento para charlar con sus vecinas hasta que entró el profesor todos se sentaron en su lugar. Después de hacer la reverencia entraron directo al tema, matemáticas, los gemelos estaban muy activos respondiendo las preguntas y resolviendo los problemas con mucha facilidad y rapidez que el maestro dejó de darles la palabra. En los momentos en el que el profesor se distaría o cambiaban de profesor escuchaban a sus compañeros de clase cuchichear sobre ellos, ya sea porque los vieron en alguna revista por la fiesta de Miku o porque los habían visto en la plaza, ambos chicos estaban nerviosos, no querían que alguien más se les acercara pidiéndoles salir o diciendo que eran accesible, eso tendría muchas consecuencias, Len se hizo la nota mental que si llegara a haber una segunda vez fuese a un lugar con menos gente.

En el receso Amatsuki salió como bala hacia el asiento más cercano de los rubios, estos se incomodaron un poco pero lo dejaron ser, sacaron fruta de un trastecito y el castaño su desayuno, este terminó rápido y guardo sus cosas en su mochila, los gemelos comían muy despacio y Amatsuki ya no soportaba más, parecía un perrito que no había sabido de sus dueños en una semana.

-¿Y bien? Que les pareció el fin de semana, no nos dio mucho tiempo de hablar y despedirnos así que…

-Con calma Amatsuki. – Se apresuró a decir Rin.

-Claro, claro.

-Nos la pasamos muy bien, gracias, aun que, para la próxima no nos lleves a un lugar tan lleno de gente. – Len se metió un pedacito de mandarina que le había robado a Rin, a Amatsuki se le dibujo una sonrisa gigantesca en la cara. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-Dijiste la próxima vez.

-Sí.

-¿Eso significa que puede haber una próxima vez?

-Mientras nuestros padres estén de acuerdo, pero nos tienes que avisar con anticipación. – Le dijo Rin mientras le robaba manzana a Len, este frunció el ceño y Rin le sonrió.

-Claro, claro. – Volvió a decir Amatsuki.

- Por cierto, ¿tocaran diferentes piezas en el CPIMI?

-¿Cómo?

-No permitirán dúos.

-Pero si cuando uno toca cada instrumento, pero eso lo veremos después, mientras estamos practicando velocidad. – Rin intentó agarrar otro pedazo de manzana del traste de Len pero este le apartó el traste. Tomó su bote con jugo y empezó a sorber por poquitos.

-Oh, claro, claro.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir "claro, claro"? Me da ganas de golpearte. – Le amenazó Rin.

-¡Rin! – Le reprimió Len.

-Cla… Lo dejaré de hacer.

Entró el profesor, Rin le robó lo que le sobraba de fruta a Len, se la comió rápidamente y después guardo el pequeño traste en su mochila.

…

Al llegar a su casa, los gemelos se cambiaron a su ropa de estudio que consistía en camisetas sin manga junto con unos shorts y bajaron al cuarto de música, sus padres les habían dejado el repertorio encima del piano de cola, Rin se sentó y observó detenidamente el repertorio, eran canciones comunes, otro concurso sin desafíos para ellos, en su vida habían tocado al menos dos veces en concursos cada canción, Rin siguió hojeando y encontró una sección llamada _**Concursantes Especiales y Audiciones**_. Ahí estaban sus nombres, de ambos gemelos, ¿desde cuándo estaban en una sección diferente a los demás concursantes, o era por las audiciones para entrar a la susodicha escuela en Inglaterra? Siguió leyendo, los acababan de pasar a concursantes especiales por tener más altura y también compartían con las Audiciones con otros aspirantes, pianistas y violinistas que en su vida habían escuchado, observó la pieza que les habían asignado.

-Mozart.

-¿En serio? – Len volteó a ver a su hermana, dejando de lado el arco y la brea.

- Sí… nada imposible, ahora hay que buscar las partituras. Yo lo hago, mientras calienta.

-Claro.

Rin fue en busca de las partituras asignadas, abrió un closet lleno de carpetas negras y libros del mismo color y uno que otro blanco, cuando encontró las partituras para pino buscó las de violín, las cuales estaban en otro closet, estaban en el mismo orden así que se le hizo más fácil encontrarlas, dejo las de violín en un atril y las del piano en este.

-¿Mamá te dijo quien tocaría el piano? – Le dijo Rin a su hermano.

-No Rin, he hablado con ella tanto como tú lo has hecho. Si tú no lo recuerdas menos yo.

-Existen los mensajes. – Contestó Rin exasperada.

Rin le llamó a Luka, esta vino en seguida con una jarra de agua fría y dos vasos, los dejó en una mesita que quedaba cerca. Se detuvo un momento y tanteo en la bolsa del vestido que llevaba, se lo entregó a Rin sin decir palabra, Rin le devolvió un gracias y esta se paró para ver si había escuchado bien, Rin Kagamine dando las gracias, imposible, cuando se volteó Rin solo la miró un poco de reojo, Luka asintió y se retiro tan rápido como llegó.

-Len, mamá dice que nosotros elijamos.

-¿Soy yo? O mamá ha estado muy accesible últimamente.

-No eres tu Len, estoy empezando a sospechar que algo va mal, pero mejor aprovechemos, no hay nada que no tenga solución.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo querido hermano.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Quién tocara el piano?

-Yo quiero el violín. – Len hizo una mueca y se sentó frente al piano.

Rin agarró el arco y empezó a calentar un poco, después de analizar un poco la partitura, Rin se lava las manos para quitarse los restos de brea y se pone en posición.

Después de unas cuantas horas encerradas ahí se disponen a descansar, Rin agarró su vaso vacio con una mano y agarró la jarra con la otra, se sirvió agua y tomó como si no hubiese un mañana, era la tercera jarra que se acababan entre los dos.

-Debimos encender el aire acondicionado desde el principio. – Se lamentó Len.

-Muy tarde, tendríamos que volver a afinar si lo encendemos ahora.

-Lo sé, pero estoy todo sudado y el teclado está lleno de sudor. – Rin le lanzó un trapito a la cara, y una toalla la cual cayó encima del teclado.

Len se secó el sudor de su cuerpo con la toalla y una vez seco con el trapito pequeño limpio las teclas, Rin se desparramó sobre una silla mientras se soplaba adentro de la blusa, un gesto muy poco femenino, Rin se incorporó y se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Eso de soplarse es un gesto muy poco femenino hermanita. – Len se jugaba la camiseta para darse aire.

-Justo ahora eso me importa poco.

-Así te pareces a mi Rin.

-O tú te pareces a mí.

-Buen punto.

Rin se paró y se vio en el espejo que ocupaba toda la pared de enfrente, al menos unos quince metros. Se miraba idéntica a Len cuando no se pone gel de cabello y anda con unas horquillas de ella para hacerse el fleco hacia atrás, justo como estaba ella, volteó a ver a su gemelo y justo era lo que estaba haciendo, Len tenía unas horquillas prensadas en su boca, Rin rió y se volvió a ver en el espejo, pálida por tanto esfuerzo, delgada como un palo, las costillas se le miraban debido a que la camiseta se le pegaba a la piel por el sudor, escuchó que Len se levantó pero no hizo caso, Rin se centró en sus clavículas, la izquierda tenía una pequeña cicatriz blanca por culpa del violín, Len tenía la misma cicatriz pero más grande, los moretones de los brazos ya no tenían rastro en sus brazos, miró sus piernas, tenía algunas cicatrices viejas a punto de desaparecer por completo, cuando volvió a ver su rostro miró a Len detrás de ella, estaba más alto, de tres a cinco centímetros más que ella, la estaba viendo a los ojos a través del espejo, Rin le sonrió levemente y Len le devolvió la sonrisa, gemelos idénticos, Len le puso sus brazos en los hombros dejándolos caer por el pecho de Rin, la misma piel pálida, los mismos grandes ojos azules, la misma sonrisa, la misma historia, a Rin se le borró la sonrisa y Len la abrazó en la misma posición en la que estaban, Rin agarró los brazos de Len con sus huesudas manos y quiso voltearlo a ver pero se contuvo, Len le besó la cabeza lentamente, Rin se volteó hacia Len y le miro a los ojos.

-No quiero que nos separen.

-No lo harán, te prometo que…

-Len, no me prometas nada que no me vayas a cumplir.

-Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, tal vez no físicamente pero si en corazón y en mente, no sé como rayos vamos a hacerlo, pero nos las arreglaremos para vernos cuando estemos en Inglaterra.

-Lo has prometido.

-Lo he hecho. – Len se le acercó a Rin hasta quedar a dos centímetros de su rostro. – Lo he hecho. – Len le besa la mejilla a Rin y vuelve al piano. – Deberíamos seguir.

-Deberíamos.

-Rin. – Le reprochó Len.

-De acuerdo.

Reiniciaron las prácticas, cuando sus padres entran sin avisar a la habitación les hacen repetir varias veces, las melodías iban bien, pero hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había preocupado por posturas, si Len se encorvaba mucho volvían a repetir, si Rin perdía el equilibrio volvían a repetir, si alguno de los dos quitaba la mirada de su instrumento, volvían a repetir, por detalles mínimos volvían a repetir y cabe decir que la obra constaba de nueve minutos. Debido al cansancio el tempo se iba haciendo lento y a veces Len no podía seguir el ritmo de Rin o viceversa, estaban muy cansados, la escuela les costaba mucha energía pero al parecer a sus padres no les importaba, no entendían que no tendrían la misma resistencia de cuando no iban al instituto.

-Se están desfasando mucho, ¿a caso no quieren ir a Inglaterra? Miren nada más, están todos sudados y cansados, León, lo acepto un poco de tu hermana que esta parada, ¿pero de ti? Eres un hombre ¿no? Aguanta, estas sentado, no tienes por qué estar tan cansado, y esa postura, derecho siempre, Rin, gastas energía haciendo movimientos exagerados con el arco, no muevas tus pies o perderás el equilibrio, una vez más.

-Mamá esta…

-Una vez más dije.

Los gemelos empezaron de nuevo tratando de ir a la par y estar en buenas posiciones. Lilian estaba entre los dos, observándolos, con la palma de la mano le dio un manotazo a la espalda baja de Len debido a que se estaba encorvando, y con ambas manos en los hombros por que se estaba tensando, rodeo a Rin y la observó a los ojos, esta no pudo evitar voltear a verla e instantáneamente volvió la mirada.

-De nuevo.

Los gemelos se estiraron un poco y al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver la jarra de agua, su padre tenía tiempo que se había retirado, su madre era la que se fijaba en los detalles, su padre se concentraba más en la melodía, pero después de la decima ves que repitieron se dio cuenta de que esa parte estaba bien así que decidió no perder el tiempo y se fue, después de eso repitieron al menos treinta veces más, en la última Len se estaba muriendo de sueño y al cabecear dejó caer la mano y se escucho un estruendo, su madre se dirigió hacia él, miró a Rin que volteo a verle, Len le vio los ojos cansados, soltó el arco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, busco donde recargarse pero no encontraba donde, Len se levanto rápidamente y casi empujando a su madre logró alcanzar a Rin antes de que cayera al suelo, intentó despertarla dándole pequeños golpes en la mejilla, no funcionaba, está ardiendo y cuando puso su mano en la frente de Rin sintió como su madre jalaba de él, volteo a verla rápidamente lo que hizo que se mareara y se desmayó.

…

Al despertar ambos Kagamines estaban en un lugar extraño, todo era blanco y verde, Len se sentó en la cama rápidamente para buscar a Rin pero le dio un dolor extremadamente fuerte en la cabeza, jaló su brazo para sobarse la sien pero tenía una intravenosa que no le dejaba. Vio el reloj, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, se volvió a acostar y vio del otro lado de una cortina color verde a Rin, antes de que pudiese hablarle entró una enfermera y revisó todo estuviera en orden e hizo lo mismo con él.

-¿Y nuestros padres?

-En su casa, no tenía caso que se quedaran.

-Gracias.

-Duerman. – La enfermera se retiro y Len trató de cerrar los ojos pero Rin no le dejaba.

-Len ¿qué paso?

-Te desmayaste y creo que yo también, fue por exceso de trabajo. Deberíamos dormir.

-¿Y la escuela?

-Eso es lo de menos, hay que descansar.

-De acuerdo, descansa Len.

-Descansa Rin.

…

Los gemelos se despertaron a las nueve en punto, Rin tenía unos cuantos mensajes lo cual se le hizo raro, uno era de Miku, se había enterado de que se irían dentro de poco y le dijo que quería pasar un día con ella, y habían dos de un número desconocido.

Re: 000 *** **** Hrs: 7.12 a.m.

Rilliane, están bien ¿ambos? León y Tú,

No los miro por aquí, ¿no vendrán?

¿Se les hizo tarde? Puedo decirle a mí

Madre que les dejen pasar…

Atte: Sakine Amatsuki

Re: Amatsuki Hrs: 7.24 a.m.

Supongo que no es eso, espero

Que estén bien, cuídense y espero

Verlos el viernes.

Re: Rilliane Kagamine Hrs: 9.08

Amatsuki, ¿Quién quien proporcionó mi numero?

Bueno, lo importante es, ¿Por qué el viernes?

Si hoy es martes, mañana regresaremos a la

Escuela.

Re: Amatsuki Hrs: 9.20

No hay clases hasta el viernes, son días festivos,

Perdón por tardar en contestar, el profesor me

Tenía en la mira.

Re: Rilliane Kagamine Hrs: 9.22

Perdón, pero gracias por avisar, nos vemos el

Viernes.

P.D. Estamos bien.

Re: Amatsuki Hrs: 9.22

No es nada, nos vemos pues.

Re: Len Kagamine Hrs: 9.22

¿Con quién rayos hablas? Deberías

Estar descansando.

Rin bloqueó el celular y se volteo hacia su hermano.

-Con Amatsuki, no sé cómo consiguió mi numero, pero pregunto por qué no habíamos llegado y que no hay clases hasta el viernes.

-Genial, más ensayos interminables. – Len se sentó en la cama y tomo un poco de agua que tenía en el buró.

-¿No les remorderá la conciencia?

-Lo dudo mucho. – Len empezó a moverse por toda la cama. – Joder, no soporto tener esta cosa en mi mano.

-Len, tranquilo.

-Sabes cuánto odio los hospitales, me desesperan.

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gustan pero aquí estamos.

-Quiero estar en mi casa, tranquilo, sin tener que estar todo el día en cama, es frustrante.

-Por eso mismo estas aquí, tú mismo lo has dicho, debemos descansar, si estuviéramos en casa no descansaríamos, estaríamos tocando o en la computadora.

Len se volvió a acostar y quedó boca arriba. Se puso las manos en la cabeza y empezó a cantar. – "También nevaba el día que nos conocimos" – Len esperó a que Rin continuara la canción, una canción que les habían enseñado de pequeños, la leyenda de una grulla y un campesino. Ambos adoraban esa canción, Rin suspiró y el rubio sonrió levemente.

-"Murmuraste con una sonrisa, y escondo mi cara sonrojada hacia el hogar, a la sombra de tu amplia manga" – Len cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hermana, normalmente solo cantaban para ellos mismos, pero en momentos como esos eran cuando más hermosa sonaba la voz de Rin. – Con un soplo de alegría, canté por la llegada de la primavera junto al cantar de las aves.

-"Tu voz es hermosa" – Continuo Len.

-"Me dijiste y tan solo eso, tan solo esas palabras, me hicieron tan feliz" – Len empezó a cantar junto a su hermana.

-"Si alguna vez dejara de tener esta hermosa voz ¿Me seguirías queriendo?" "Por supuesto" "dijiste sonriendo gentilmente mientras tu mano, tan grande, acariciaba mi mejilla."

* * *

><p>Holiwis, espero que les haya gustado, no me dio la imaginación para más pero pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, pues no los aburriré con historias de mi vida por que se perfectamente que no les interesa ni una papa, gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto :D<p>

**Vocal02Elen**: Te respondí por mensaje privado pero igual gracias por tu hermoso Review :) Se le quiere 3

**_(: Dejen reviews, son gratis y se regalan capítulos lo más pronto posible, además le regalan inspiración y emoción a la escritora. :)_**

**Se despide**

**Tamikafly**

**Besos :***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Discalimer: Ningún Vocaloid ni Utaloid me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>-Len… Len… ¡Len! ¡Despierta Len! – Rin estaba llorando a los pies de a cama de Len. – ¡Len despierta por favor! – Len se despertó bruscamente después de una buena sacudida y al ver a Rin llorar la abrazó como acto reflejo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en su habitación y que Rin se estaba calmando, se relajó y se retiró un poco para ver a su hermana a los ojos.<p>

-¿Qué sucede Rin? – Rin se sonrojó un poco y miró a los ojos a su hermano.

-Esta… estaban peleando, cuando salí para tomar agua escuche ruidos extraños así que fui a ver, se estaban gritando muy feo y antes de que me fuera escuché que algo se rompió, me asusté y pensé que vendrían hacia aquí, y no quería estar sola, perdón…

-No tienes que disculparte, ven. – Len le jaló un poco del brazo y Rin se acomodó en su pecho, tapó a Rin y se volvió a acostar. – Buenas noches Rinny.

-Buenas noches Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Jueves, ya había pasado una semana desde que habían estado en el hospital, sin embargo, Rin y Len se sentían agobiados; por más que estuvieron internados dos días enteros por falta de sueño y excesos de ejercicio, sus padres les siguieron exigiendo mucho a la hora de ensayar, aunque eso solo fue durante los dos días siguientes, se desaparecieron lo que restó de la semana, seguramente estarían grabando algún comercial o en alguna junta de equis compañía, la verdad no les importaba, mientras no les afectara en su vida o en todo caso su cuerpo, no les importaba.

Estaban en la escuela, en el receso, normalmente solo les daban de diez a quince minutos, pero se había extendido cuarenta minutos, posiblemente por alguna junta o a la prefecta estaba demasiado ocupada como para tocar el timbre, estaban recostados sobre sus pupitres, Amatsuki les contaba todo lo que hizo el fin de semana como si fuera lo más importante en todo el mundo.

-Rin…lliane. – Dijo corrigiéndose. – Rilliane.

-¿Qué quieres? – Se quejó la chica sin voltearlo a ver.

-Bueno… quería hablar con ustedes sobre el sábado. Lo del CPIMI.

Len se enderezó, se arregló el cabello y después se frotó los ojos, tenía unas ojeras monumentales, Rin se desperezó y entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras se acostumbraban a la luz. El castaño estaba frente a ellos mirándolos seriamente, lo cual era muy raro en el.

-¿Sobre qué? – Le preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno, me enteré que estarán en el grupo especial, los felicito mucho por eso.

-Si bueno, era de esperarse. – Rin bostezó y se dio cuenta de su actitud. – Llevamos más tiempo tocando que tú, por lo tanto más experiencia.

-Lo sé… me siento alegre por ustedes, saben, ustedes siempre fueron mis ídolos a seguir, cuando me enteré que entrarían a esta escuela me moría de ganas de regresar, al principio no me agradaba mucho su actitud, eran… fríos, engreídos y presumidos, aun lo son, pero ya no conmigo, lo digo sin ánimos de ofender. – Amatsuki se frotó la nuca y sonrió un poco. – Pero, no creen que se mirarían y tal vez se sentirían mejor si tienen más amigos, no todos somos basura.

-Amatsuki, te elegimos a ti por tu constancia en querer ser nuestro amigo y también porque compartes cosas con nosotros, como el violín y algunos otros gustos, desde un principio no queríamos amigos pero míranos, a veces, las cosas solo llegan, simplemente no nos cae bien la gente, creemos que socializar es solo aprovecharse de a gente, lo cual no está mal, pero ser alguien que no eres para caerle bien a alguien ya sería casi un pecado para nosotros, además, en nuestro estatus no sabemos quienes están por conveniencia o quienes en verdad quieren ser tus amigos, no nos gustan las personas ignorantes, son aburridas, pero tampoco queremos a alguien que se pase todo el mendigo día predicando sus conocimientos, tu eres un intermedio, tú te acataste a nuestras reglas y por eso estas con nosotros, si no lo hubieses hecho seguiríamos compitiendo cada dos semanas en el salón de música hasta que te cansaras de hacer el oso de tu vida perdiendo cada vez que competíamos. Somos personas bastantes malas, lo admitimos, nos gusta hacer sentir mal a las personas, humillarlas y degradarlas. En cierto caso nos gusta hacerlos sentir basura, que nos miren como sus superiores. – Len asomaba una media sonrisa, se pasó despreocupadamente la mano por el cabello y volvió la mirada a Amatsuki.

-Auch. Entonces ¿yo me he acatado?

-Disimuladamente, no te utilizamos, tenlo por seguro, al menos ya no, se vería muy mal que no tuviéramos amigos. Engreídos, presumidos, maleducados, vivimos entre los medios de comunicaciones, si hacemos algo mal toda nuestra familia está implicada, no nos podemos permitir que hablen mal de nosotros o si no, nuestro padres. - Len le tapó la boca a Rin, esta se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, se quitó la mano de Len de la boca y tomó aire para seguir hablando. – Todos los planes de nuestros padres se verían frustrados, preferimos dejarlos en paz, ya de por si se la pasan todo el día estresados.

-Bueno… llegando al grano, su actitud al principio me ponía molesto, pero de cierta forma los entendía, los recitales, las competencias son estresantes y ustedes que tienen familia famosa debe ser aun más difícil, ni si quiera me imagino que tanto han de ensayar para lograr la perfección que obtienen hoy día. Ahora, volviendo al tema, como ustedes ya no participaran en mi categoría, les aseguro que obtendré el primer lugar.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos la lista de los que participarán.

-¿No salía mañana?

-Sí, pero nos la dieron con anticipación para prepararnos, esta vez hay muy buenos violinistas, tendrás que ensayar más. – Len sonreía abiertamente, quería ver cuanta era la determinación del castaño.

- Joder. – Amatsuki golpeó su pupitre y bajó la vista.

-Si quieres puedes venir a ensayar con nosotros, a nuestra casa, te podemos dar consejos y ese tipo de cosas. – Len la pateó por debajo de la silla, Rin ni se inmutó y le devolvió el golpe aun más fuerte.

-¿No habrá problemas con sus padres? – Rin pensó un poco la respuesta, sus padres seguramente no llegarían ni hoy ni mañana, es más, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que llegarían al CPIMI a verlos participar, aun que era preferible así.

-No lo habrá. – Le contestó Len, al parecer aceptó la idea de Rin. – Si quieres puedes pedir permiso para venir hoy, nos iríamos juntos.

-Claro que lo haré, es más, espérenme. – Amatsuki salió corriendo y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Cuando este regresó las clases ya habían empezado, a veces se aprovechaba de que su madre era la subdirectora de la escuela para que lo dejaran salir y entrar.

Al tocar de la salida Amatsuki preparó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se plantó frente a los gemelos, estos sonrieron y cuando terminaron de guardar sus cosas le hicieron una señal para que los siguiera. Al llegar a el portón no tuvieron que esperar al chofer, dejaron pasar primero a Amatsuki, le siguió Len y al último Rin, al parecer Amatsuki siempre dejaba en alguna parte de la escuela su violín, pues lo había sacado de la nada, lo tenía entre las piernas y tamboreaba los dedos en la funda, se notaban sus ansias de hablar, pero como miraba que los chicos estaban tan a gusto estando callados, se resistía, en un impulso intentó sacar su celular, pero le pareció de mala educación, no eran para nada de la misma clase social y en ese momento se sentía inferior a ellos, recordó lo que les había dicho hace un rato, su misma presencia te hacía sentir inferior a ellos, tal vez estaba alucinando, solo estaban sentados mirando al infinito y eso ya le daba inseguridad, sacudió la cabeza y tomo aire para hacer algún comentario.

-Llegamos. – Anunció el chofer, Amatsuki se quedó con la boca abierta y solo disimuló un bostezo, bajó del auto y entraron a la casa.

-Ehh… ponte cómodo, en un segundo bajamos. – Los gemelos subieron rápidamente y se cambiaron para ensayar, la misma vestimenta, playera sin manga y shorts, cuando bajaron, subieron a dejar la mochila y el saco de Amatsuki a su habitación por si llegaba alguno de sus padres, el castaño estaba perdido, pensaba que ensayarían en la habitación de los rubios, o siquiera en la sala, pero al ver que se dirigían a un tipo de sótano se espantó, el pasillo estaba alumbrado con poca luz, cuando doblaron una esquina salieron a un cuarto, cuando entraron sintió una oleada de frio debido al aire acondicionado, estaba a rebozar de luz y se sorprendió al ver el espejo gigante junto al piano, tenía un pequeño sillón en la esquina más cercana a la puerta acompañado de una mesita, encima de esta habían tres jarras con agua y tres vasos.

-Bien, deberíamos empezar contigo ¿A qué hora te vendrán a traer? Para saber qué tiempo agarrar. – Le pregunto al castaño.

-A las seis y media o siete. – Len frunció el ceño.

-¿No estás seguro?

-¿Eh? Sí, solo que puede variar por el trafico o el trabajo de mamá, si tienen cosas que hacer puedo tomar un taxi, traigo dinero.

-No, no es eso… bueno, empecemos.

Los tres sacaron sus violines, les pusieron brea y sacaron las partituras.

-Primero arreglaremos tu postura, no es que sea mala, pero esto te da varios puntos, es… como una forma elegante te presentarte, te da estilo… por decir algo. – Rin se enderezó y puso en posición el violín. – ¿Lo ves? Te da altura y respeto, inténtalo. – Amatsuki se puso en su postura común y después intentó la nueva postura. – Mhh… casi, pon el cuello como si amaras el violín, como si temieras dejarlo caer, como si lo añoraras, relaja más los hombros, perfecto, ahora mírame, como si me odiaras, siente único, siéntete el mejor. – Amatsuki no podía hacer ese tipo de miradas, no podía odiar a nadie.

-No puedo… - Dijo sin dejar la postura.

-Claro que puedes.

-No puedo odiar a mi público.

-Te falta confianza. – Interrumpió Len, se acercó a él y tomó su violín, lo abrazó con el cuello y la mandíbula. – Mírame. – Le ordenó al castaño, colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas lo que provocó un leve chirrido. Miró a Amatsuki con… al parecer odio, directamente, sus ojos azules miraban en su interior, tocó rápida y bruscamente la primera cuerda, Amatsuki se sorprendió y casi da un paso hacia atrás. – Así, no le debes nada al público, el publico te debe a ti, no te dejes intimidar, en eso se basa todo, si no te sientes seguro, si no haces la pieza tuya, el público simplemente se aburrirá, mantén al publico entretenido, concentrado, pero para eso no tienes que tener fallos, lo primero es cautivarlos, impregna tus sentimientos en la música y tu esfuerzo en la ejecución. Ahora, ponte en una buena postura, que nada te doblegue. – Amatsuki, quien ya se había cansado se empezaba a encorvar, se volvió a poner en postura. – Quiero que mires a Rin como si la odiaras, como si te hubiese engañado o quitado algo preciado. – Amatsuki la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada con frialdad y luego recordó el concurso, como lo humillaron y despreciaron, cerró los ojos, se enderezó y tomó aire, sentía cómo las articulaciones de su cuello se estiraban, los músculos de los hombros se desentumían y volvió a mirar a Rin, y sonrió al escuchar el bufido que Len hizo al sonreír. –Perfecto, postura arreglada. Espero y esta vez cuides tu espalda. – El castaño sonrió aun más.

-Ahora ejecuta. – El castaño empezó a tocar, una lenta y tierna canción.

-Así que te tocó Chopin… Opening 9 Número 2 en E Mayor, buena pieza, aun que no me parece muy difícil.

Cuando Amatsuki estaba a punto de terminar su postura empezaba a deshacerse, Rin lo corregía cada dos por tres, y Len los cambios de posición. Después de cinco minutos de música terminó.

-Bien… te fallan varias cosas, al final te retrasas con el tempo, es difícil pero lo puedes lograr, te falta velocidad y si te apresuras demasiado el sonido suena tembloroso, al final puedes poner tu mano un poco más abajo, es mejor que estires más tus dedos a que te arriesgues que en el cambio no te dé tiempo de mover la mano. Siempre antes de tocar calienta para que tus articulaciones no se congelen, no te lo dije al principio porque quería ver cómo te preparabas. – Len parecía crítico profesional.

-Claro, esto… gracias.

-La hemos tocado antes, si quieres hagamos un dueto para que semas cuando te retrasas. – Le oreció Rilliane.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Pues vamos allá.

Empezaron a tocar, Rin tocaba mucho más rápido y con más fluidez, el castaño trataba de seguirle el ritmo, iba por milisegundos atrás de ella, obviamente estaba apurando el tempo, y cuando se vinieron las semicorcheas los dedos de Rin apenas se miraban de tan rápido que tocaba, cuando finalizó la canción Rin sonrió.

-Perfecto. – Le felicitó. – Lo hiciste de maravilla.

-Pero… iba a destiempo.

-Sabía que no podrías seguirme, por eso lo hice mucho más rápido, para que mejoraras tu velocidad, ahora, estoy casi segura que si lo intentas de nuevo te saldrá mejor, toma un poco de agua y descansa, medita un poco la pieza y en las partes que se dificultan. – Amatsuki se sentó en el sillón mientras tomaba agua. – Si no hay problema… ensayaremos mientras descansas.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema.

Rin se puso en el violín y Len en el piano, cuando empezaron a tocar Rin se volteo hacia Len para observarlo, no estaba su madre para observarlos, Rin estaba concentrada en la música pero también en Len, volvió la mirada al violín, después de unos segundos vio que la mano de Len se alzó demasiado y dejó de tocar, Len hizo lo mismo, estiró los dedos y volvieron a empezar, Amatsuki no entendía por qué habían empezado desde el principio, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, cuando llegaron a la misma para volvieron a parar y a reiniciar, no se daba cuenta de ningún error, es más, le parecía perfecto, se dio cuenta que siempre paraban cuando la melodía se volvía más intensa, cuando llegaron a la misma parte siguieron tocando, lo que por un segundo le alegró al castaño, pero su alegría duró solo diez segundos, pues volvieron a parar.

-¿Por qué rayos paran siempre en esta parte? – Ambos se voltearon a ver al castaño y le llamaron con la mano.

-Ponte en este ángulo, aquí nos puedes observar a los dos, serás mis ojos, si miras que Len sobrepasa esa línea gris que miras por la tapa del piano me avisas volteándome a ver bruscamente, normalmente cuando Len se emociona con el piano levanta innecesariamente de más las manos, con lo cual pierde tiempo, ahora, si te da tiempo de mirarme a mí, debes fijarte en que no mueva los pies o intente marcar el pulso, ni con las piernas o pies ni con las manos o la cabeza, ahora, voy a poner unas cuantas reglas, no puedes decir absolutamente nada de lo que mires dentro de esta casa ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Tampoco puedes juzgar nuestros métodos de estudio, ni intentar detenernos, no puedes dejar pasar por alto ningún fallo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, atento.

Empezaron a tocar de nuevo, Amatsuki se concentraba principalmente en Len pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Rin, cuando llegaron a la misma parte observó las manos de Len con detenimiento, habían avanzado bastante, mucho más, el castaño se empezaba a relajar y a disfrutar de la música, cerró los ojos un instante y escuchó como el piano sonaba más fuerte y el violín dejó de sonar, abrió los ojos lentamente y observó que Rin puso el arco sobre la línea gris del piano, las manos de Len apenas lo rozaban, se fijó aun más y Len tenía en las manos una marca roja, pensó lo peor, que Rin le había golpeado o le había caído la tapa encima, descartó la segunda porque si ese hubiese sido el caso hubiese dejado de tocar, en un instante miró a la cara de Len y este cerraba los ojos fuertemente, volteó a ver a Rin y esta observaba sus manos con frustración, en cuanto Len empujo el arco Rin le golpeó de nuevo, aun que esta vez no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle marca. Amatsuki no lo quería creer, su perfección era acto de numerosos ensayos exhaustivos y agresivos. Había prometido no decir nada, ambos volvieron a su postura y empezaron de nuevo, esta vez sí terminaron la pieza, Rin tenía la mirada perdida al igual que Len, estuvieron sincronizados y sin ninguna imperfección según el castaño, cuando sintió el vibrador en su celular lo sacó de su bolcillo, vio el numero de su mamá y canceló la llamada.

-Chicos, ya me tengo que ir. Esto… gracias por enseñarme todo, lo pondré en práctica, mi mamá está afuera.

-Eh… claro, te acompaño a traer tus cosas. – Len se levantó del piano y salieron, Rin se quedó parada con el violín casi rozando el suelo.

Cuando ambos chicos salieron Amatsuki se dio cuenta de que Len estaba sudando, sin embargo el casi se estaba muriendo de frio en aquel cuarto, Len entró a su habitación y le paso sus cosas a Amatsuki, salió de la casa y se despidieron con la mano.

Rin subió apresurada, abrazó a Len y empezó a llorar.

-Len, perdóname, en verdad no quería, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, en verdad…

-Rin, está bien, me lo merecía, no hacía más que equivocarme en esa parte…

-¡Claro que no está bien Len! Me estoy convirtiendo en mamá, no quiero, no quiero ser así.

- No te convertirás en mamá, tú eres buena y no te gusta lastimar a las personas que quieres, no digas tonterías. Vamos a dormir ya, es mejor que no pensemos en eso. – Ambos se cambiaron sin decirse palabra, hicieron su tarea y se durmieron.

Al día siguiente después de la escuela Amatsuki volvió a irse con ellos, hizo como si no hubiese visto nada y cuando Rin se disculpó por su comportamiento ya todo se había olvidado, los gemelos estaban seguros que había seguido ensayando todo lo que le sobró de día ayer, al evaluar su postura y escuchar a Amatsuki se dieron cuenta de eso, además porque lo regañaron por no presentar sus tareas. Antes de que se fuera le dieron unos últimos consejos y uno de ellos era descansar, este se fue contento, los gemelos se quedaron un rato ensayando, se bañaron y se fueron a la cama temprano, pero como era de esperar, no podían dormir. Rin recibió un mensaje, era de su prima Lenka, seguramente en Inglaterra era medio día.

Re: Lenka Hrs: 8:34

¡Rin! Me enteré de que vendrán…

Bueno, solo si los aceptan en el internado,

Pero seguro quedan, con sus habilidades

Seria trampa que no quedaran, los esperamos

Con muchas ansias, nos vemos el domingo,

Besos.

Rin sonrió y le envió un mensaje de vuelta.

Re: Rilliane Hrs: 8:35

Claro que nos vemos el domingo Lenka,

Obviamente quedaremos.

Re: Lenka Hrs: 8:35

Siempre tan fría Rilliane,

Nos vemos entonces.

Rin sonrió y apagó el celular, y cerró los ojos, no pasó más de unos minutos para que escuchara unos portazos, no se había dormido aun y tampoco quería abrir los ojos porque sabía que se le quitaría el sueño, los cerró con un poco más de fuerza pero podía escuchar los pasos que seguramente eran de su padre a juzgar por lo pesadas que sonaban, estaba buscando algo, escuchó cuando Len suspiró, el también no podía dormir y estaba segura que el también escuchaba los pasos.

-Rin, ¿Crees que vayan mañana? Ambos.

-Lo dudo mucho, están enojados, mamá no se ha aparecido desde hace una semana y… no sé, papá tampoco es nuestro fan numero uno.

-Tienes razón, sabes, ya ni siquiera sé si se preocupan por nosotros, o solo por su vida.

-Yo nunca he pensado que se preocupan por nosotros.

-Hmm…

-Deberíamos dormir. Mañana hay que despertar temprano. – Rin escucho el frote de las sabanas que había provocado Len al moverse.

-Enciende el aire acondicionado, siento calor.

-Entonces destápate.

-Rin… no puedo dormir sin taparme y lo sabes bien, tú misma eres igual, enciéndelo.

-Enciéndelo tú. – Len se levantó, agarró el control remoto y encendió el aparato. – Lenka nos envía buena suerte.

-Eso significa mala suerte.

-En el buen sentido Len, tampoco es muy de ella decir "Mucha Mierda queridos primos, nos vemos el domingo"

-Da igual, ahora duérmete.

-Tú iniciaste plática.

-Shhh.

-Ya, ya. – Rin se revolvió entre sus sábanas y cuando por fin se sintió cómoda se durmió.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo será el CPIMI - En serio, se me olvida mucho como se escribe y siempre tengo que rebuscar en los capítulos como rayos lo había puesto, si alguna vez miran que está mal, por favor ignoren T.T Bueno, ayer estaba viendo las visitas y me pegué un tiro, no diré porque porque soy mala :3 Bueno, ¡se les quiere mucho! Besos y abrazos gigantes, y si a alguien no le gusta les envio el doble.<p>

**¡Reviews!**

m: No sé... ammm muchas gracias, me encanta que te encante :D Espero poder seguirte encantando que por eso lo hago, gracias por el hermosisimo review :)

Vocal02Elen: Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusta :) eso me alivia mucho, y sí, bueno, creo que se puede deducir por que los tratan bien, chaito amiga haha, :D Nos vemos...

sorayahikarine: ¡Exactamente a que te refieres con juntarse? porque mi mente se pone a volar con esa frase xD y claro que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ahora mi imaginación está por las nubes así que espero que para el próximo domingo ya esté el capitulo, mientras disfruta este :D

¡Gracias por los hermosimos reviews... amodoro a todos! 3

**:D Dejen Reviews y se regalan cápitulos lo más pronto posible, además que le regalan emoción he inspiración a la escritora :D**

**Se Despide**

**Tamikafly**

**Se les ama :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ningún Vocaloid ni Utaloid me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana, Len se despertó primero y se metió en el baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y esperó a que empezara a salir agua caliente.

-Rin, apresúrate, no puedes seguir durmiendo. – Le gritó desde el umbral de la puerta del baño.

-Ya voy, además te vas a bañar primero.

-No importa, empieza a alistar las cosas.

-Si, como digas.

Len se metió a la regadera y confió en que su hermana hiciera lo que le pidió. Cuando terminó de bañarse se secó el cuerpo, buscó su ropa y no estaba, pensó en salir en toalla pero Rin se enfadaría, si le pedía que buscara su ropa lo llamaría descuidado, se sentó sobre la tapa del baño y suspiró.

-Rin. – Dijo con un leve grito.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Me… ¿me pasas mi ropa?

-¿En serio Len?

-La he olvidado estaba medio dormido.

-Cuando te metiste a bañar ya llevabas al menos, diez minutos despierto.

-No sé qué paso… estoy ansioso, perdón, ultima vez.

-Obviamente será la última vez. – Rin suspiró tristemente. – ¿Dónde está tu traje?

-En la puerta del closet.

Rin sacó el traje de la funda, le buscó una camiseta a Len y ropa interior, tocó la puerta y se le entregó cerrando los ojos.

-Se me olvidó la ropa no la toalla.

-Calla, y toma la ropa. – Dijo Rin abriendo los ojos. – Apúrate.

-Sí. – Len cerró la puerta.

Rin empezó a buscar su vestido, era color negro, corto hasta las rodillas y sin mangas, sacó unas medias del mismo color que su piel y su ropa interior, dobló todo y cuando Len salió del baño ella entró.

-La secadora está en mi buró. – Le avisó Rin a Len quien se tocó el cabello y seguía mojado.

-Gracias.

Rin cerró la puerta y se metió a bañar. Cuando terminó se puso el vestido y las medias, salió descalza pues no pensaba ponerse las sandalias mojadas, puso su pijama en la ropa sucia, se calzó unas zapatillas negras, le quitó la secadora a Len y le ayudó a terminarse de secar el cabello, luego ocupó el lugar donde él estaba sentado y Len le secó el cabello con extremo cuidado, Rin tenía más cabello, así que tenía que tener cuidado de no quemárselo o quemarle el cuero cabelludo, cuando terminó esta se levantó y se fue a su propio tocador, Len guardó el aparato y se hizo una coleta baja, el fleco se lo acomodó como de costumbre y comprobó sus últimos detalles, Rin se puso un poco de labial rosa claro junto con un poco de brillo, se quebró las pestañas y las pintó un poco, Luka tocó la puerta, Len la dejó pasar y esta empezó a peinar a Rin, en realidad no era necesario pues Rin se sabía peinar muy bien, pero era un gusto que Luka tenia y era de los pocos que le concebían los pequeños, Luka literalmente los vio crecer, siempre fue más que la ama de llaves para ellos, siempre les curaba las heridas que sus padres les hacían, cuando los dejaban sin cenar, ella les subía comida a media noche, o cuando no podían dormir les contaba cuentos o les cantaban, Luka tenía una hermosa voz y de ella aprendieron muchas canciones de cuna que ambos se cantaban de vez en cuando, normalmente cuando no tenían nada que hacer. Se distanciaron porque una vez su padre encontró a Luka en la habitación de los gemelos cantándoles, pero por esa vez la perdonaron, se le prohibió verlos por las noches y a los gemelos hablarle como una persona de la familia, pero sin embargo la seguían apreciando.

Cuando la peli rosa terminó de peinarle le pasó una peineta de una rosa negra con diamantitos pequeños por todas partes, le caían algunas plumas negras lo que destacaba más. Rin le sonrió un poco por el espejo, se miraba espectacular, normalmente se vestían antes del concierto, pero el CPIMP seria temprano y eran los segundos participantes de cinco. Revisaron que el violín de Len estuviera en perfectas condiciones, llevaban brea suficiente, el arco en perfectas condiciones al igual que el instrumento y dos paquetes de cuerdas totalmente nuevas.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, cereal con leche, jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta, cuando terminaron subieron a lavarse los dientes, eran alrededor de las siete y media, en cuanto bajaron salieron de la casa y subieron al auto que los esperaba en la entrada, Rin tenia las partituras en sus piernas y encima su celular, éste parpadeó un par de veces, era un mensaje de su madre donde le decía que no podría asistir por trabajo, Rin no le creyó ninguna cosa, era obvio que tal vez ni siquiera estaría en la ciudad, bloqueó el celular y se volvió hacia Len, se estaba frotando las manos.

-No te equivocarás.

-No es eso… ¿Qué pasara una vez que ganemos? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Simple nos vamos a Inglaterra?

-Supongo, papá o mamá ya debieron haber arreglado el pasaporte y la VISA, no habrá problemas. Mientras estemos juntos.

-No podremos…

-Tú lo has dicho, encontraremos la forma, haremos lo que sea por salir de aquí. – Rin le agarró la mano a Len y este se la apretó.

-Lo que sea. – Len apretó un poco más y recostó la cabeza en el sillón, frunció un poco el ceño, Rin lo observó y sonrió al ver que movía un poco la manzana de Adán, eso significaba que estaba repasando en la mente, se estaba mentalizando, Rin cerró los ojos y poco después su sonrisa desapareció.

Al llegar al lugar Len salió primero, se puso el violín al hombro con la correa, ayudó a salir a Rin y se dirigieron a la entrada del teatro donde se llevaría a cabo, era un lugar enorme, tenia jardines todo alrededor, un estacionamiento gigante y un restaurante, al entrar todo era de cristal cortado, habían unas escaleras con una alfombra dorada, se dirigieron al centro de convenciones donde todos tenían que esperar a que pasara su categoría, las audiciones pasaban al principio por lo cual pronto les asignarían un camarote para terminar de alistarse, todos los volteaban a ver, eran los únicos que ya estaban vestidos de gala, todos seguían con sus pantalones de mezclilla y con los cabellos alborotados, unos llevaban violines otros chelos, hasta contrabajos, habían personas del servicio corriendo por todo el lugar, fueron a comprobar su inscripción y regresaron al centro de convenciones, al poco tiempo de entrar se encontraron a varios conocidos pero ninguno se les digno a hablar, solo los observaban y estos solo les devolvían una mirada el doble de fría, se mantuvieron parados sin hacer absolutamente nada, miraban como otros afinaban sus instrumentos o ensayaban las partituras, habían caras nuevas por supuesto, los escuchaban cuchichear sobre ellos como que habían escuchado que irían a Inglaterra a estudiar ¿Cómo rayos se habían enterado? También comentarios de que les gustaría hablares o comentarios típicos de los más viejos como Son unos tontos engreídos porque vienen de una familia de dinero.

Ese tipo de comentarios solo creaba más odio hacia sus contrincantes y más satisfacción al vencerlos, un que pensaban eso en esos instantes sus caras ni se inmutaban, de repente sintieron un fuerte golpe por la espalda lo que hizo que Rin casi cayera con los tacones que traía puestos.

-¿Pero qué demonios? – Gritó Rin antes de voltear a ver a su agresor. Toda la sala se quedó en un silencio absoluto y los voltearon a ver, incluso algunos aguantaron la respiración sintiendo pena por quien los abría empujado.

-Perdón, no me maten, no quería empujarlos tan fuerte. – Era Amatsuki, cerraba los ojos y suplicaba por su vida. – Rin lo miro fríamente y casi le da un golpe si no fuera porque Len se interpuso.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer. – Len tenía un tono frio y raramente grave en su voz.

-Perdón.

-Hey, no tienes porque mirarlo así solo fue un gesto amistoso. – Les comentó otro concursante, tenía alrededor de dieciséis años. Ambos gemelos lo fulminaron con la mirada, y este dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No habla… - Amatsuki le jaló la manga del saco a Len, este suspiró y se dirigió hacia el joven. – No son tus asuntos.

-Creo que no debiste hablarle así. – Amatsuki soltó la manga de Len y ambos gemelos se voltearon hacia él. – Y… perdón Rin ¿Te hiciste daño?

-Rilliane, y no… no me hice daño.

-Oh, claro, perdón.

-Amatsuki, debes aprender que aquí nadie intentará ser amable contigo, y si lo es, es porque quiere aprovecharse, ese muchacho, lo conocemos, lleva bastante tiempo tratando de ganarnos, nos odia hasta la medula, si hubiésemos accedido seguramente trataría de "ayudarte" o "apoyarte" dándote malos consejos para que le dejases el camino despejado.

-En ese caso… como se que ustedes me dieron buenos consejos.

-Por qué ya no participaremos en tu categoría, y quien mejor que un amigo para que ocupe tu lugar ¿no? – Todos seguían platicando pero de vez en cuando alguien volteaba a ver para comprobar que aquél par en verdad estaba platicando con el castaño de lentes de forma medianamente amistosa.

-Si tú lo dices.

- ¡Audiciones! – Anunció un joven de mediana edad mientras se asomaba por la puerta. – Hagan una fila y síganme.

-Bien, nos vemos luego, mucha mierda. – Le deseó Rin.

-¿Gracias?

Los gemelos se fueron y cuando les asignaron un camerino lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse y relajarse, tomaron agua, afinaron por última vez el violín y cuando los llamaron salieron con la cabeza muy en alto.

Tuvieron que pasar por un gran pasillo, estos estaban llenos de televisores que transmitían lo que sucedía en el escenario, desde la última pantalla visualizaron que había un letrero con el numero dos escrito en él, este estaba sobre el piano, al llegar a la puerta que daba a la tarima suspiraron, comprobaron su postura y entraron con toda la elegancia posible, al detenerse Len observó solo a cinco jueces, dos mujeres y tres hombres, todos de edad media, los rubios dieron una pequeña reverencia, Len se colocó en el piano y Rin se acomodó el violín en el hombro, Len abrió la tapa y descansó los dedos sobre unas teclas, Rin le hizo una pequeña seña con el ojo para que empezara, la melodía era suave y armónica, luego Rin empezó a tocar, era suave y lento, Rin se fijó en los jueces, había una mujer rubia con los ojos verdes, traía puesta un saco formal con el logotipo de un escuela, de inmediato logró descifrar que sería la directora o coordinadora académica de la supuesta escuela de música. Todos los jueces anotaban menos ella, Rin regresó toda su atención a la pieza. Rin tocaba normalmente el piano porque era el instrumento que más movimientos tenia, no le gustaba que la mayoría de las piezas el violín se quedara en notas muy largas, casi toda la pieza era de piano, hasta cierta parte, donde el violín se tenía que sincronizar con el piano, la parte donde se Len se equivocaba, pero esta vez lograron sincronizarse muy bien, después llegó un pequeño solo ara el violín, ambos instrumentos tocaban lo mismo pero desfasados, la cual era la intención, mientras Rin avanzaba más y más Len tocaba algunos compases más atrás, era casi como un juego, la parte favorita de Rin había llegado, notas no muy largas, cambiar de cuerda constantemente, jugar con los fortes y los pianos que venían en la partitura, Len empezó a tocar apresuradamente, se notaba que disfrutaba demostrando que podía hacerlo a la perfección, Rin intervenía de vez en cuando, y casi al final entran como en una pelea, violín contra piano y viceversa, Rin sonrió un poco por pensar en eso, normalmente la música te lleva a muchos lugares diversos, cuando ellos tocaban juntos se imaginaban un campo de batalla entre las teclas y las cuerdas, en el desenlace de la pieza ambos instrumentos se sincronizan y remataron con una larga nota.

Len se levantó y se paró justo alado de su hermana, sonrieron, hicieron una reverencia y antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí vieron a la señora rubia de antes, tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, se voltearon y salieron a paso lento del lugar, al cruzar las puertas del camerino Rin soltó el violín en un pequeño sillón y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Estoy exhausta física y emocionalmente.

-Somos dos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Len.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Gracias. ¿Me pasas una botella de agua? Tengo sed.

-Claro.

Len sacó una botella de agua de un pequeño refrigerador que había ahí, Rin la destapó y empezó a beber, Len sacó otra e hizo lo mismo. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón donde estaba el violín, Len lo guardó y se empezaron a secar el poco sudor con toallas, Rin se mojó la cara y los brazos, encendió el aire acondicionado y se volvió a sentar junto a su hermano.

-¿Viste que estaba sonriendo? – Le preguntó Len a su hermana.

-Sí, creo haber visto un logotipo escolar en su traje.

-Entonces no fui el único.

-Me siento más tranquila cuando papá y mamá no están presentes.

-No hay tanta tención… ¿Me pregunto qué sucederá? No han estado en casa, mamá ni siquiera nos ha enviado un mensaje. Y a papá la última vez que me enteré que estaba en casa cuando andaba volteando la casa patas arriba buscando quien sabe qué.

-Creo saber que pasa, pero sinceramente me da igual, la situación va bien para nosotros.

El celular de Rin parpadeó sobre el tocador, esta se levantó, miró de quien era el mensaje y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Quién es?

-Amatsuki, pregunta cómo nos fue.

-¿Por qué siempre te envía mensajes a ti?

-Tú nunca le has dado tu número, tal vez sea por eso.

-¿Tu le diste el tuyo?

-No, y no sé como lo consiguió, además, no te pongas celoso hermanito, siempre pregunta por ambos, no solo por mí.

-Y… ¿te alegraría que preguntara solo por ti? – Len volteo a ver a los ojos a Rin.

-León… basta. – Rin sabía a qué venía la pregunta. – No me gusta, no lo conozco mejor que tú… en todo caso, si alguna chica te enviara mensajes tendrías todo el derecho de fijarte en ella, es natural.

-Lo hago. – Rin miró sorprendida a Len. – Tú eres la única que me envía mensajes. – Rin frunció un poco el ceño mientras le aparecía la sombra de una sonrisa. – Era broma. – Se mofó. Rin le golpeó un brazo y se volteó para contestarle a Amatsuki.

Cuando llegaron los resultados salieron a ver la tabla, de los pocos concursantes de audición solo ellos quedaron en la distintiva escuela, y solo ganaron dos chicos en la categoría especial, ambos rubios estuvieron a punto de llamarle al chofer para que les fuese a traer, sin embargo Len arrastró a Rin a la sala de conciertos para ver a los concursantes.

Amatsuki era el número doce, por lo cual esperaron alrededor de veinte o treinta minutos para poder escucharlo.

Se acomodó, los gemelos estaba cerca del escenario por lo cual el castaño los visualizó fácilmente, estos tenían cara seria, lo cual le transmitieron al concursante, se acomodó y volteó a ver a Rin como instinto, esta sonrió un poco y asintió, el castaño volvió la mirada al violín y suspiró. El empezó primero, su pianista era una joven de al menos unos quince o veinte años, la melodía era lenta, un poco triste, tenía muchos vibratos y unos agudos extremos. La melodía fue tomando fuerza en el primer minuto, empezaron los agudos chillantes, no eran molestos, era casi sorprendente como había mejorado en los dos días que estuvo con aquel par de rubios, se lograba sentir la intensidad con la cual Amatsuki tocaba, alrededor del minuto cuatro el muchacho tocaba con mucha fuerza, no estaba mal, así lo pedía la pieza, al final llegaron los vibratos en los que siempre fallaba, los logró a duras penas y al final terminó con una fina nota. Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Desde que los gemelos entraron a las butacas todo mundo los miraba sorprendidos y se sorprendieron aun más cuando se retiraron una vez que Amatsuki había terminado, al salir ya era aproximadamente medio día, ambos gemelos se morían de hambre, fueron a buscar a Amatsuki en la sala de espera, estaba guardando su violín, se miraba cansado y muy sudado, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, Len le aventó una botella de agua y este al recibirla con un golpe en el estomago sonrió, le bebió un poco y les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos rubios.

-Lo hiciste bien, a juzgar con los anteriores a ti seguro ganas.

-Gracias Rin.

-Bueno Amatsuki, esta será la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo. – Le dijo Len.

-Supongo que sí. – EL castaño jugaba con la tapa de la botella, sonreía un poco, se levantó al escuchar el sonido del celular de alguno de los dos hermanos.

-Esperamos volverte a ver en algún futuro próximo… ¿me darías tu numero de celular? Sería conveniente mantenernos comunicados. – Amatsuki sonrió, sacó su celular y le dio el número a Len.

-¿Cuándo piensan volver?

-Aun no lo sabemos, si nos va bien puede que también estudiemos la universidad allá, nos preocupamos más por los planes a corto plazo. – Le comentó Rin un poco cortante.

-Ya veo, entonces… nos mantendremos en contacto… muchísimas gracias por todo, halo en serio.

-Gracias a ti Amatsuki, por habernos brindado tu amistad.

-Y por no hacernos la vida difícil.

-¡Len!

-Es broma, es broma.

El celular volvió a sonar, Len reviso quien era, al ver el identificador de llamadas vio el numero de su padre, frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a Rin.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir ahora, nos vemos. – Ambos gemelos se despidieron con a mano y desaparecieron del lugar dejando al castaño solo.

Al entrar al automóvil, su padre estaba en el asiento del copiloto, ambos se sentaron en silencio hasta llegar a casa, en el camino Rin se quitó el adorno de la cabeza y lo guardo en uno de los compartimientos del estuche del violín, fueron los primeros en bajar, al llegar a la sala su padre los alcanzó.

-¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? Les estuve llamando.

-Perdón papá, no sabíamos que llegarían por nosotros, nos dijeron que llamáramos cuando estuviéramos listos. – Le argumentó Len tratando de no hacer enojar a su padre.

-Tardaron una hora más de lo escatimado, tienen media hora para terminar de arreglar sus cosas.

-¿Cómo?

-Nos vamos a Inglaterra ahora.

-Y mamá. – Preguntó Rin.

-No quiero hablar de eso, ahora lárguense de mi vista.

Ambos gemelos, subieron rápidamente, Luka estaba doblando sus ropas en unas maletas gigantes.

-Tomen todo lo que crean de suma importancia y vayan poniéndolo en las maletas, yo les ayudo con la ropa.

-Gracias Luka. – Le susurró Rin.

Rin agarró el cargador de su celular y lo guardó en uno de los compartimientos, agarró su laptop junto con su cargador y los puso en una mochila aparte, metió una tablet donde guardaba todas sus partituras, la tenia ahí como respaldo, las de papel solo servían para eventos y estudio. Metió dos perfumes, desodorantes, su maquillaje de gala, audífonos, unas fotos que tenía de ella con Len, y se sentó en su cama a pensar que le faltaba, Len empacó literalmente lo mismo, no tenían más cosas que llevarse más que la ropa, Rin saltó de la cama y vio en su librero, escogió una de sus novelas favoritas y la puso en la mochila de su computadora, abrió uno de los cajones de su buró y sacó varias fundas para celular y tablet, cuando Luka terminó con las dos maletas le llamó a uno de los ayudantes para que le ayudasen a cargarla, pesarían al menos unos diez kilos cada una, Rin buscó algo de la ropa que le quedaban, ya era seguro que viajaban así que cerró la puerta con seguro, su padre era exigente conforme a la puntualidad, le quedaban cinco minutos para irse, sacó unos jeans entubados azules y una blusa negra, como Len seguía comprobando que no le faltara nada le sacó la misma vestimenta, normalmente tenían prendas similares así que le sacó unos jeans iguales a los de ella y una camisa polo negra, se los aventó a la espalda, este se volteó molesto agarró su ropa y cuando se dio cuenta de que Rin se estaba quitando el vestido en ese momento, se dio la vuelta, comprendía lo del tiempo, el también se empezó a cambiar, cuando Rin estuvo lista se dio la vuelta, agarró su mochila y la de Rin, bajaron justo a tiempo, su padre bajó unos segundos después, las cosas estaban en el automóvil.

-Lo que les falte lo pueden comprar allá. Les explicaré en el camino. – Se subieron al auto y fueron directo al aeropuerto.

Registraron las mochilas, las etiquetaron y las enviaron al avión. Cuando pasaron a confirmar los boletos les pidieron el pasaporte y la VISA, su padre se había adelantado, definitivamente no sabía cuidar que no fuera él, detuvieron a los gemelos y llamaron a León para que entregara el papeleo, estaba furioso, lo bueno de estar en público era que no podría pegarles, les entregó sus respectivos papeles a cada uno de los rubios para que pudiesen moverse solos, después de muchos problemas algunas personas se acercaban a León o a ellos ya sea por autógrafos o por fotos, León se negaba educadamente con la excusa de que su avión saldría pronto, pero tanto Rin como Len solo pasaban de ellos, al escuchar que el avión de ellos estaba por despegar estos entraron, habían perdido a León hace ya varios minutos. Entraron, iban en primera clase, pero no miraban cerca a León, lo buscaron sin despegarse de sus asientos, hasta que vieron una gran mota de cabello rubio entre todas las personas, era él, estaba al otro extremo del avión.

-Al menos se acordó que nos gusta estar juntos. – Dijo Len enojado. – Teoría comprobada… nos odia.

-O simplemente no quiere lidiar con lo que sería nuestra presencia.

-También… ¿crees que deberíamos llamarle a mamá?

-Sería buena idea.

Rin sacó su celular, marcó el número de su madre y casi antes de que entrara la grabadora contestó.

-Mamá… somos nosotros, queríamos saber donde estas… nos preocupas. – Len puso los ojos en blanco, Rin le hizo una seña con los dedos para que guardara silencio.

-Estoy bien niños, gracias por preocuparse, estoy grabando unos comerciales, deberían estar en el avión ¿no?

-Si… ¿hay problemas? Papá ha estado neurótico.

-Cuidado como llamas a tu padre.

-Perdón… ¿nos dirás?

-No, su tía Neru les dirá por mi parte.

-Pero… Colgó.

-Al menos sabemos que está viva. – Len sonrió un poco.

-Si… y Len, deberíamos preocuparnos más por mamá.

-Rin, te lo diré con calma, no sé si tienes una pésima memoria, pero si quieres te lo recuerdo, tuve que usar muchísimos tratamientos para quitarme la estúpida cicatriz de la espalda cuando me pegó a los cinco, nos dejó sin comer tres días, solo con agua, por la culpa de ella ya conocen hasta nuestro color favorito en el hospital, hace poco casi te revienta la piel de los brazos, y hace una semana estábamos en el hospital por su culpa, lo único que quiero es olvidarme de ella.

Rin puso la cabeza gacha mientras se sobaba los antebrazos, asintió y una azafata le dijo que apagara su celular, hizo caso omiso y guardó todo en la bolsa, sería un viaje muy largo, al menos diez horas, Rin iba en ventanilla, se la pasó observando el paisaje mientras Len dormía, no sabía cómo sería su vida en Inglaterra, sabían muy bien el idioma, su familia era originaria de ahí, casi nunca iban debido a todo el tempo que se hacía pero recordaban que era un lugar bonito, así que, el idioma no era problema, sabían Inglés, Español, Italiano, y Japonés al cien por cien, lograban entender uno que otro idioma pero los principales eran esos, el italiano lo tuvieron que aprender por ser la lengua de la música, el inglés como lengua materna, el español por ser una de las lenguas más habladas y el japonés solo lo aprendieron como hobbie, tenían el sueño de ir algún día. Según el reloj del avión que estaba configurado con la zona horaria de donde provenía eran las dos de la tarde, no llevaban ni veinte minutos de viaje, así que llegarían a las doce de la noche o en Inglaterra, las cinco o seis de la mañana, ambos rubios detestaban cambiar de horario, de por sí ya les costaba dormirse a la hora correcta, les costaría aun más.

Alrededor de una hora más de viaje, ya calmados les entró hambre, no habían comido nada desde las siete de la mañana, literalmente les rugía el estomago, Len se despertó, le pidió algo para retener el hambre hasta que sirviesen pero negó la solicitud cuando vio a su padre voltear la cabeza hacia ellos, al parecer no los descuidaba del todo. Al cabo de un rato más dejaron sacar aparatos electrónicos y sirvieron comida.

Se durmieron después de eso, no querían llegar cansados y a dormir a la casa de sus primos, así que aprovecharon el avión para ir acomodándose al horario, estaban cansados obviamente, Rin aun llevaba el maquillaje, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Len y este en la cabeza de Rin.

Len se despertó una hora antes de llegar, vio su celular, tenía un mensaje de Rinto y uno de su tía Neru, los pasó por alto y vio sus redes sociales, habían fotos de los hijos de los amigos de sus padres los cuales le habían mandado solicitudes de amistad, en realidad no sabía como perdía tanto tiempo mirando sus publicaciones, raramente subía fotos y cuando subía era cuando iba a lugares importantes casi todas con Rin algunos acompañantes, aprovechó para buscar a Amatsuki, lo encontró fácilmente, le envió la solicitud de amistad y luego apagó el celular, Rin se despertó lentamente, se aplacó el cabello y miró por la ventana, sacó su tablet y tomó una foto al paisaje, justo cuando iba a tomar otra pidieron que apagaran los aparatos y se pusieran los cinturones, Rin se recostó cerrando los ojos en su asiento y empezó a tararear una melodía y Len le acompaño haciendo ruiditos con sus dedos contra el plástico de sus celular.

Al aterrizar los gemelos fueron de los primeros de pararse y salir, nos soportaban estar encerrados tanto tiempo en avión, al llegar al pasillo se estiraron y dieron algunos saltitos.

-¿Deberíamos esperarlo? – Le preguntó Rin a su hermano.

-No, vamos, seguro que… espera. – Len checó sus mensajes, el de su tía Neru era diciendo que Rinto y Lenka acompañarían al chofer a irlos a traer y el de Rinto decía que estarían en la entrada del Aeropuerto. – No, Rinto y Lenka estarán afuera.

Ambos chicos salieron si esperar a su padre, al principio se sintieron un poco perdidos, pues tenía al menos tres años que no habían visto el lugar. Al encontrar a sus primos estos fueron corriendo hasta ellos y los abrazaron, mientras el chofer agarró las maletas de ambos pequeños, Lenka y Rinto eran un año mayor que ellos, eran casi idénticos a Rin y a Len, solo que Lenka tenía el cabello muy largo y Rinto muy corto, había dejado de usar horquillas en el fleco, se miraba más guapo, subieron al auto y este arrancó.

-¿Y papá? – Preguntó Rin.

-No viene, el se quedará en un hotel, mamá les explicara todo, a nosotros no nos dieron muchos detalles. – Le contestó Rinto.

-Claro.

Lenka y Rin venían platicando, se actualizaron de todo lo que no les habían dicho, tanto Lenka como Rinto tenían menos control sobre ellos, iban a escuelas desde que nacieron, tenían muchos amigos, salían a fiestas y otras cosas, Neru era cantante, pero Rinto y Lenka se interesaron más por la pintura, y eso era lo que hacían, cuando llegaron a casa el recibidor parecía un mini museo de arte, por muy raro que sonara Rilliane, León, Rinto y Lenka eran los únicos gemelos de toda la familia Kagamine, al menos desde hace muchas generaciones que no habían gemelos, los menores querían con toda su alma a sus primos, eran como unos hermanos, Rilliane y León nacieron en Londres y crecieron ahí hasta los seis, y los únicos familiares que tenían de su edad eran Rinto y Lenka, se querían mucho pero se tuvieron que ir por cuestiones del trabajo de sus padres, regresaban cada dos o tres años.

Cuando entraron a la casa Neru estaba trabajando así que Lenka y Rinto les asignaron sus habitaciones, este par dormía por separado pues Neru no creía sano que durmieran a tal edad juntos, cuando Lenka comentó que Len dormiría con Rinto y Rin con ella se negaron rotundamente, Rin y Len sabían bien que tenían una habitación extra en la casa, pero solo tenía una cama matrimonial, no les había parecido mala idea pero los mayores se negaron.

-Las habitaciones están juntas. – Le suplicó Rinto.

-No puedo dormir su no tengo a Rin a la vista.

-Exacto, no podemos, con esfuerzo y dormimos separados. – Argumentó la queja de su hermano.

-Entonces cuando estén en el internado no dormirán nunca, empezarán a ir en nada, mejor se acostumbran ahora.

-No pienso dormir en el suelo. – Se quejó Len. – Ni contigo.

-Imagina que tengo el cabello más largo, no es que sea diferente a Rin, es plana. – Rinto se empezó a Reír y esta le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas, seguramente le dejaría un moretón. – Es bueno verlos como son en realidad, a veces los miramos en televisión o en revistas de música, se miran como perdidos.

-Es complicado. – Se excusó Rin.

-Lo sabemos, las cosas mejorarán… creemos, mamá les tiene que decir algo importante esta noche. Y Len, obviamente dormirás solo en la cama.

-Por dios, gracias.

Todos rieron y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para desempacar lo importante. Rin y Lenka terminaron primero, bajaron al estudio, Lenka le enseñó a Rin las obras que tenia planeadas hacer, eran las siete de la mañana pero todos tenían mucha energía, Lenka le ofreció a Rin pintar algo, esta agarró el lienzo más pequeño que encontró y empezó a hacer un boceto, no se le daba mal dibujar pero detestaba pintar, odiaba que los colores se mezclaran o que las proporciones no coincidieran, dibujó tres círculos, dentro de uno dibujó unos edificios, en otro unos árboles y en otro un mar, agarró unas pinturas y con paciencia los pintó, le quedó bien, podía hacer cosas sencillas, en cambio Lenka podía hacer de todo, podía incluso pintar un rostro de forma que pareciera una fotografía, sus cuadros parecían ser fotografías, dejó su lienzo para que se secara, Rinto y Len bajaron corriendo y peleándose, las toaron de la mano y las subieron.

-No los miro cansados. – Les dijo Rinto.

-Dormimos bien en el avión. – Le contestó rápidamente Len.

-¿Quieren salir? Es domingo, habíamos quedado con unos amigos para salir, estaban emocionados por conocerlos. – Lenka literalmente estaba jalándolos y no invitándolos.

-Pero papá no creo que nos deje. – Rin miró a su hermano y este no supo a donde voltear a ver.

-No se enterará. Serán súper famosos de donde allá, pero aquí solo los que conocen de música los reconocerán, vamos, iremos a caminar por ahí y a tomar un café, empieza a hacer frio.

-Eso duele Lenka. – Dijeron los menores al mismo tiempo

-Perdón. Bueno, no los invito, los obligo a ir y punto.

Ambos gemelos no tuvieron opción, descansaron un rato, al poco tiempo les enviaron un par de violines, alrededor de las tres de la tarde se bañaron y se alistaron para salir, Luka les había puesto ropa no tan invernal, estaba nublado, ambos se pusieron pantalones entubados negros, Rin una blusa rosa y Len una camisa blanca, se pusieron sus suéteres y salieron, ambos pensaron que los irían a dejar pero no, la casa de sus primos quedaba muy cerca de todo así que fueron caminando hasta un parque al parecer, el parque central.

-Bueno… ¿Y cómo son sus amigos? – Preguntó Rin mientras se agarraba del brazo de Len.

-Son… altos, uno tiene el cabello rojo y el otro es más pequeño y rubio. – Les explico Rinto mientras miraba a través de toda la multitud.

-¿Nombres? – Les soltó Len.

-Akaito y Oliver, tienen nuestra edad, van en nuestra escuela.

-Oh… ¿a qué hora quedaron?

-A las tres y media.

-Son las tres cuarenta y dos, llegan tarde.

-Cállate Len, pueden haber accidentes en el camino, además ¿ya viste cuanta gente hay? Es difícil buscar a una persona rubia y peliroja en este lugar. – De repente Lenka se quedó quieta y se echó a correr, se acercó a los dos muchachos y los acercó a los gemelos.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Akaito.

-Y el mío Oliver, es un gusto conocerlos.

-Un gusto conocerlos, nuestro nombre es León Kagamine y…

-Rilliane Kagamine. – Los chicos se quedaron boquiabierta al ver a Rin, sonrieron y le tendieron una mano. Rin dudó en tomarla per terminó aceptando, Akaito le beso el dorso de la mano y sonrió, Len simplemente jaló a Rin hacia atrás.

-Un gusto señorita Rin.

-Rilliane por favor.

-Claro… Rilliane.

Después de la escenita fueron a un café, comieron bagetts y tomaron frappes, normalmente sus padres los hubiesen matado por comer a deshora y una descarada porquería como le dirían ellos, aun que en realidad era bastante saludable y rico.

Pasearon por toda la plaza, ambos chicos parecían muy amigos de sus primos, se golpeaban y decían chistes entre sí, Rin y Len solo los seguían, no sabían siquiera porque estaban ahí, hubieron varias ocasiones en las que pensaron en regresar pero seguramente con tantas personas terminarían perdidos, los chicos no eran de tanto caminar, tenían resistencia, pero por más que no tuviesen sueño no significaba que no estuviesen cansados, Rin se sentó en una banquita y Len a su lado, perdieron de vista a Lenka y a Rinto así que solo se dispusieron a descansar, los pies les estaban matando, llevaban converse, una muy mala marca de zapatos para ponerse a caminar por toda una plaza gigante.

-Len… ¿Deberíamos llamarles?

-No… dejemos que se preocupen un poco más, además, ni si quiera nos ponen atención, mejor veamos que encontramos, le escuché a alguien que en el centro de la plaza siempre hay personas dando a conocer ya sean obras de arte, música, pasarelas, es fin de semana, seguro hay algo.

-Pues vamos.

Siguieron caminando y escucharon mucha bulla, se acercaron más y se encontraron a mucha gente aglomerada, en seguida escucharon una voz, una soprano para ser exactos, estaba acompañada de un teclado a juzgar por el sonido, se metieron entre la gente, aun que, más bien los dejaron pasar, era joven de unos diecinueve años acompañada de un chico en un teclado, tenían la funda de este a un lado llena de dinero, billetes y monedas, cantaba hermoso, tenía los ojos cerrado y hacia ademanes con las manos, al parecer la canción terminaba pues esta dejó de cantar y dejó un momento al piano, luego la música desapareció. La chica los visualizó y abrió los ojos, se acercó a ellos y se puso a su altura.

-Son ustedes… Era cierto… Son ustedes. – Los Kagamine iban retrocediendo lentamente pero esta los tomo por un hombro a cada uno y sonrió. – ¿Son los Kagamine cierto? Obvio que si, miren ese cabello y esos ojos.

-Ehh… disculpa, podrías… - Rin hablaba despacio, comprendía bien el idioma pero no sabía que palabras usar, tres años sin utilizarlo, podría decir algo y ofenderla por accidente, cosa que tendría una buena regañada de parte de sus primos y una buena golpiza si sus padres se enterasen.

-Perdón… No sé en qué pensaba… Mi nombre es… bueno, mi seudónimo es Flower, un gusto. – La muchacha sonrió aun más y los soltó.

-Kagamine Rilliane.

-Kagamine León.

-Lo sé, en verdad los amo, ustedes fueron los que me impulsaron a dedicarme a la música, tenia solo once cuando los vi por primera vez por televisión, concursaron en un recital aquí, desde ese momento decidí ser músico, en realidad es lo mío, y mírenme ahora, voy a una Universidad no muy lejos de aquí, mi profesora me pidió que viniese a cantar aquí para quitarme la vergüenza, aun que eso fue hace tres años, pero me gusta que la gente admire lo que hago, debe sentirse genial ser reconocido.

-Cantas hermoso, pero puedes conseguir mucho más, y no es tan genial. – Len remarcó la última palabra. – Suele ser un poco molesto.

-Oh… bueno, debo recoger, en verdad fue un honor conocerlos, les pediría una foto pero no creo que quieran. – Rin miró a Len, este frunció el ceño, si la publicaba en algún medio social seguramente sería malo, pero este asintió. – ¿En serio? – Gritó la chica. Ambos gemelos sonrieron y esta fue por su celular.

-Vamos a morir. – Le advirtió Len a Rin.

-Ellos dijeron que hiciéramos fans y que los respetáramos, se puede tomar como que no tuvimos de otra más que aceptar, nos siguió por todo el lugar suplicando. – Len sonrió por la gran mente de su hermana.

La chica regresó, le pidió al chico que la acompañó que les tomase la foto, ella estaba en medio y cada uno a un lado de ella, Flower se agachó un pelo para quedar menos alta, una vez tomada la foto la chica salió corriendo a verla.

-En serio, gracias.

-Bueno… solo te pediremos un favor… no la publiques en algún medio social, por favor, o en estaríamos en problemas, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí.

-Claro, la conservaré para mí, de nuevo, gracias. - Los gemelos se retiraron y en seguida encontraron a sus primos, estaban solos y preocupados.

-Rin, Len, ¿Dónde rayos estaban? Nos iba a dar un infarto, si les pasaba algo tu padre nos mataría y mi madre le dispararía a nuestra tumba.

-Estaban tan ocupados con sus amigos que nos ignoraron.

-No vengas con eso Rin…

-Rilliane.

-Al diablo con tus fetiches, te diré como yo quiera, existen los putos celulares, si, estábamos distraídos, pero no son niños… bueno, nunca fueron niños irresponsables, ustedes nunca han sido niños literalmente, y menos ahora, no sean irresponsables, venimos sin permiso, de hecho, estamos castigados porque el estúpido de mi hermano se salió de la casa sin permiso y yo por cubrirlo salí involucrada, ¿Por qué elegir ser irresponsables ahora? Ustedes no son así. – Lenka estaba furiosa, ni siquiera Rinto se atrevía a hablarle. - ¿Acaso no piensan en los demás? Si no nos hubiésemos volteado a preguntarles algo no nos damos cuenta.

-Has dicho irresponsable muchas veces, al parecer no los quieres remarcar en la cara, tienes razón, tal vez nosotros nunca fuimos niños, pero no andamos tentando a la ley, ni haciendo estupideces con nuestros amigos, ¿castigados? De seguro nos trajeron solo para decir que nosotros queríamos salir, y no tener culpa, Lenka, nos queremos pero en verdad has golpeado muy bajo, no son fetiches, son normas, que desde pequeños tenemos y respetamos aun que no queramos. – Rin empezaba a llorar. – No me vas a llamar como tú quieras, me llamaras como yo te diga que me llames, sabes que solo Len me puede llamar Rin y solo yo le puedo llamar Len, ¿algún problema? También nos apellidamos Kagamine, no son fetiches, es educación, somos familia y sobre todo la familia debería respetar la educación de los integrantes, en este momento acabas de decir que los únicos irresponsables son ustedes, por no saber respetar a su madre, por no saber cuidar de sus primos "menores", yo no voy por ahí mencionándote que le tomas fotos a tus heces para compartirlas con tus amigas, son cosas personales, no puedes picar un nervio y esperar no sentir nada, sabes, dejamos las formalidades de lado porque sabemos que ustedes no son así, pero si queremos, ustedes nos harán caso. – Lenka estaba roja y sollozando.

-Rin… - Len le puso la mano en el hombro, esta se soltó y se fue corriendo hacia la salida, Len la persiguió, Lenka se quedó parada viendo hacia abajo mientras trataba de no llorar, mientras Rinto se quedó viendo a sus primos que se alejaban, frunció el ceño, tomó de la mano a Lenka y corrió para encontrar a los chicos, cuando llegaron a la salida no los miraba, dejó a Lenka parada ya tranquila y los fue a buscar, después de pasar algunos locales los encontró, se acercó hasta que se dio cuenta de que Len estaba regañando a Rin.

-Rilliane Kagamine, debes de aprender a cerrar la boca, pobre Lenka, no tenias que decirle tantas cosas, soy consciente de lo que dijo, pero ni si quiera yo le diría todo eso, debes ser más accesible, o simplemente ahorrarte la mayoría de los comentarios ofensivos, no puedes ir por ahí diciéndole los errores a tu propia familia, por el amor de Dios, imagina que hablas conmigo o contigo misma cuando hablas con tu familia, puede que hayan cosas que ya nunca se puedan reparar y te arrepentirás de ello, y no me vas a decir que no te importa y que si quieren estar contigo aprenderán, Rilliane, la misma familia es menos accesible con uno, los has visto con mamá y papá, ¿alguna vez se han disculpado con nosotros cuando se equivocaron en algo? Tu misma has dicho que no quieres convertirte en mamá, pues no te comportes así, si le llegaras hablar a alguien así en la escuela te pueden suspender o incluso expulsar. – Rin estaba en un mar de lágrimas, Len nunca le llamaba Rilliane, solo cuando en verdad estaba enojado, tenía semblante serio y la tenia arrinconada contra una esquina para que nadie los viese discutir. – Pero si quieres seguir así, con gusto puedo dejar de ser el junior. Así como tú dejas de ser Rilliane y te conviertes en Liliane. – Rin agrandó los ojos, se fue agachando mientras se recargaba en la pared, Len tenía corazón, nunca le pegaría a su hermana, su manera de hacerla sufrir era más bien verbal, Rin confiaba su vida en Len, y si este le daba la espalda se venía abajo, Rinto solo se les quedó observando, sin saber exactamente mientras trataba de no hacer ruido o asomarse demasiado, Rin se puso las manos en la cabeza mientras seguía llorando, las personas que pasaban no le tomaban importancia, no lloraba escandalosamente, es más, con esfuerzo y se escuchaba su respiración entre cortada, pero si te acercabas más, podías escuchar que murmuraba algo, siempre lo hacía, no era nada entendible, o al menos la mayoría de veces, Len seguía dándole la espalda, no podía ver a Rinto pero el sí a él, tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños, se moría por dentro cada vez que tenía que hacer eso, eran muy rebuscadas las veces que lo hacía, normalmente cuando algo le salía mal y hacia o pensaba cosas malas, ella era la propensa a explotar al hablar y Len al actuar, a la rubia le dolía que Len se enojara con ella, este lo sabía, siempre se culpaba por actuar mal, ella siempre era la causante de los problemas, en estos casos era muy difícil hacerla parar de llorar, solo si Len hablaba con ella o sus padres la obligaban a callar, Len no soportó más estar ahí, desde un principio se quedó ahí para ver cuál era la iniciativa para disculparse, pero al parecer no cambiaba de opinión. – Si sigues así todo terminará muy mal.

Len empezó a caminar, Rinto se fue rápidamente, dejando sola a Rin, esta apenas y volteó a ver cuando su hermanó se marchó, esto la deprimió aun más, y esta vez empezó a murmurar más fuerte. Cuando Lenka vio a Len caminar hacia ella buscó a Rin, miró a Rinto y este con los ojos le señalo la dirección en la que estaba.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Lenka miró horrorizada a su primo y ese alzó las manos para explicarle mientras que esta empezó a caminar hacia Rin.

-Nada, solo que, no te puede hablar así Lenka, lo que hizo estuvo mal.

-No me interesa yo empecé, ¿Qué le hiciste? Si le pegaste te mato. – Las pupilas de Len se dilataron al imaginase la idea, Lenka salió corriendo hacia Rin y este tras de ella.

Cuando Lenka encontró a Rin se arrodillo junto a ella, y se empezó a disculpar, pero esta no dejaba de llorar, no le importaba lo que le dijese Lenka, le importaba más que Len la perdonase, se limpió las lagrimas pero estas no dejaban de salir, miró a Lenka y suspiró para tranquilizarse.

-Perdón… por… todo. – La voz salió entrecortada, Lenka la abrazó muy fuerte y Rin observó a Len a espaldas de Lenka, le miraba todavía serio.

-Perdóname a mí, yo empecé. – Lenka se separó y Len se puso en cuclillas a lado de Rin.

-Deja de hacer escenas por cosas así Rilliane. – Rin miraba a sus pies. – No puedes llorar. – Repitió las palabras de su madre, Rin volteó a ver a Len bruscamente a los ojos, este le clavó la mirada y ella asintió. – No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-No… no lo volveré a hacer, perdón. – Len en cierto sentido tenía el poder en Rin en casos delicados para ella, era lo mismo con él, se manipulaban entre ellos mismo.

-Levántate que parece que te hubiesen atacado, vámonos.

Len ayudó a Rin a levantarse, esta se secó bien las lágrimas y tomó la mano de su hermano, caminaron detrás de sus primos, todos en silencio.

…

Al llegar a la casa, Rin subió rápidamente a al cuarto de Lenka, se quitó los zapatos y se los sobó, se puso unas sandalias y cuando se iba a recostar reconoció la voz de su tía Neru llamándola. Lenka subió y la sacó de la habitación, una vez abajo sus primos desaparecieron.

-Esto me lo encargaron sus padres… saben que yo no soy las que se andan con rodeos… sus padres se van a separar, en estos casos cada uno se quedaría con uno de ustedes, pero como estudiarán aquí no se los pueden llevar, su madre no quiere hacerse cargo de ustedes así que se quedarían con mi hermano, aun que… si quieren salir un fin de semana del internad pueden venir conmigo.

Tanto Rin como Len estaban inexpresivos, no sabían si alegrarse, ponerse triste o simplemente se mantuvieron callados, cuando concluyó Neru subieron a las habitaciones, sacaron sus cosas y las pasaron al cuarto de visitas, no les importaba dormir compartiendo cama.

-La verdad es mucho mejor así, León es el que tiene mayor trabajo.

-Rilliane… ¿es raro que no nos sintamos tristes por eso?

-No lo creo, y por favor León. – Acentuó el nombre. – Deja de decirme Rilliane.

-Bien… Rin, estaremos aquí media semana hasta que podamos entrar a clases, mañana deberíamos ir a comprar las nuevas cosas.

-Sí, iré a decirle a Lenka.

-Siéntete triste, ellos no tienen a ambos padres juntos, se sentirán mal por ti, deja que te consuelen y responde bien las preguntas que te hagan.

-Si Len.

Len tenía mucha razón, ellos ya lo sabían, la consolaron tanto que incluso le salieron lágrimas por la situación, no se sentía triste, pero la idea de que el padre de sus primos los había abandonado era doloroso, su padre era literalmente hablando su héroe; cuando se hizo un poco más tarde entró de nuevo a la habitación. Len ya estaba en pijama y estaba acostado viendo su celular, Rin se fue a cambiar al baño y cuando regresó Len se estaba acomodando para dormir, se acurrucó a su lado izquierdo y estaba tan cansada que en cuanto tocó la almohada se quedó dormida. Len aun se quedó despierto un poco más, puso a cargar los dos celulares y después se durmió.

* * *

><p>Bueno, queridas o queridos, eso es todo, ha sido más largo de lo normal porque me ha dejado hacer una obra de teatro en la escuela y la tengo que terminar en dos semanas D: así que no tendré tiempo de escribir el fic, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el día de ayer, (día en que se subió el fic) me pelee con mis "mejores amigos" fui a una fiesta donde estos también fueron invitados, la cumpleañera había estado preparando la fiesta desde hacia tres meses, nos contaba todo lo que iba a hacer y estaba súper entusiasmada, al llegar todos se pudieron a hablar entre ellos por mensajes estando a un lado, solo entre ellos, la amiga con la que iba se enojó y yo también, porque se supone que íbamos a convivir, nos excluyeron de la plática y hablaban de nosotras en un grupo done nosotras estábamos incluidas, en ningún momento de la fiesta nos hablaron y nosotras tampoco a ellos, cuando nuestra amiga llegó a saludarnos solo nosotras le hicimos plática y los demás estaban en el celular, osea que ni siquiera por que la festejada estaba ahí para hablarles dejaron el celular, la muchacha se quedó a cenar en nuestra mesa y uno de los que estaban ahí se dignó decirle a la del cumpleaños que la comida no le gustaba, dejó el plato y volvió a su celular, en ese momento me dieron ganas de decirle que eso estaba mal, nuestra amiga había escogido los platillos para que específicamente a nosotros nos gustara, eramos como sus únicos invitados y los demás eran familia, se sentió mal pero no hizo caso y siguió platicando, cuando se fue a ver a sus demás invitados, me dieron ganas de llorar junto a mi otra amiga, yo nunca creí que mi grupito de amigos fueran así, y al irse ellos, no se despidieron de nosotras ni de la cumplañera.<p>

Perdón si esto no les interesa en absoluto pero me tenia que decírselo a alguien. Ahora que ya descansó mi alma, les diré que los quiero muchísimo, hablo en serio, si ustedes no leyeran este Fanfiction estuviera llorando en mi cama por todos mis demonios, los AMODORO muchísimo hasta el infinito, besos.

Reviews :D

sorayahikarine: Lo del Lemmon todavía está por verse, aun no se si podré escribirlo, tal vez solo sea una escena que te deje volar la imaginación, pero habrá incesto, pero no te diré con quienes :3 y si habrán parejas secundarias, pero van a estar bastante relacionadas con Rin y Len, no vayas a esperar que Miku ande con alguien, nada que ver... personas muy cercanas a ellos, y en algunas entre ellos y otros personajes. Nos vemos... :D

m: Me sentí un poquito amenazada con tu exigencia del capitulo pero el capitulo ya está aquí asi que ya me siento mejor, espero que te haya gustado, pero gracias me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo, yo siempre respondo todos mis reviews, a ustedes les debo que siga escribiendo...gracias por escribir.

Vocal02Elen: No importa que te hayas retrasado, lo importante es que lo hayas leído, y si Rin le pegó a Len es porque a veces se deja llevar, se vuelve una versión pequeña de Liliane, pero no fue muy fuerte, y se había olvidado de Amatsuki... pobrecito. Pero bueno... gracias por escribir, besos.

Sychronicity girl: ¡Ruuuuuuii! Primero que nada, tenia planeado responder los Reviews de EL chico que cambio mi vida en el Ova, pero hace poco cambié de opinión y empecé a responder por inbox, bueno, solo he respondido a uno, y luego serias tú, pero la escuela me está matando y no he tenido tiempo, perdón, ahí te mencionar este fic por si gustabas leerlo, pero me ganaste xD perdón (?) pronto te responderé el reviews :3 gracias por decir que está genial, me encanta *grita de emoción* si, bueno, a Rin y a Len no les prohíben el teléfono y a veces el maquillaje es esencial, pero solo lo usan para presentaciones así que bueno, me encanta que digas que está quedando genial, y pues bueno, te esperaré en los siguientes capítulos, chau :*

**Bueno eso es todo, los quiero y muchos besos y abrazos aun que no les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Dejen reviews, le dan inspiracion a la autora lo que da como resultados capitulos lo más seguido posible. :3<strong>

**Se despide**

**Tamikafly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni Utaloid ni ninguna marca (mencionada a partir de ahora) me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Al despertar Rin se sentía acalorada, la mano de Len estaba en su estomago, la retiró lentamente y aprovechó que estaba dormido para vestirse en el cuarto, y cuando intentó abrir la puerta Len se despertó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo hambre.

-¿No es muy temprano?

-Son las cinco.

-¿En serio?

-Pues sí, no te desperté porque parecías cansado.

-Ahh… espérame, me cambiaré.

Len empezó a buscar ropa en su maleta y Rin se sentó en la cama, Len la volteó a ver, la habitación no tenia baño propio, y este no quería salir en pijama, aunque, seguramente no habría nadie despierto aun y nadie lo miraría. Rin al sentirse observada volteó hacia su hermano y este con la cabeza le señaló la puerta. Esta infló los mofletes y se dejó caer de espaldas, cayendo sobre la mitad de una de las almohadas, se volteó y Len suspiró. Se empezó a cambiar y Rin volteó un poco la cabeza, Len se quitaba la camisa, el color de su piel era aun más clara que su cara, aun ya entrando a la adolescencia al ser lampiños no tenía ningún bello corporal, se puso una camisa a cuadros azul rey con rojo, y cuando se empezó a quitar el short de pijama Rin se volteó de nuevo para no verlo, esperó hasta que Len le picó la espalda con un dedo.

-Medio.

-No, fue el índice.

Un pequeño juego que tenían entre ellos, adivinar con que dedo se picaban, ambos sonrieron, últimamente no tenían mucho contacto corporal como abrazarce, jugar con las manos o algo parecido, sus padres no lo creían muy sano, Len ayudó a Rin a levantarse, salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la cocina, escucharon ruido así que se apresuraron a bajar.

-¿Tía Neru? – Preguntó Rin tímidamente mientras acercaba su cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Rin… Len, ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Bien, gracias… esto… ¿tan temprano te vas a trabajar?

-Bueno, me contrataron para hacer el soundtrack de un comercial así que tengo que ir a grabar desde temprano.

-Ya veo…

-Al parecer son los únicos menores de veinte que se levantan temprano aun sin tener clases.

-Tenemos un par de planes.

-¿A sí? ¿Con permiso de quien saldrán?

-Ohh.

-Así que Ohh… pueden ir, pero con mucho cuidado. ¿A dónde irán?

-A comprar los útiles y lo que necesitemos.

-Chicos, sería más pesado pero se pueden quedar aquí, no tienen que quedarse en el internado.

-No tía, no queremos ser una molestia, sabemos que sería mucho. – Len se apresuró a decir, les costó mucho conseguir estar en el internado como para que les ofrecieran quedarse en una casa donde tendrían que reportarse si saldrían o no.

-No es así, pero como ustedes quieran ¿Ya tienen la lista de útiles?

-La bajaremos de internet.

-Pues bueno, yo me voy, que tengan lindo día, si aquellos dos no despiertan para las seis quince patéenle la puerta por favor.

-Claro Tía.

Ambos gemelos desayunaron lo que encontraron, al principio se habían dirigido hacia el comedor a esperar a que les sirvieran como era de costumbre, pero ahí no había nadie más que ellos y sus primos, comieron cereal con leche y subieron a despertar a Rinto y a Lenka, las puertas no tenían seguro así que pudieron entrar, tardaron al menos diez minutos en despertarse y arreglarse, Rin y Len se encerraron en su habitación, encendieron una de las laptops y descargaron la lista de útiles, en su celular buscaron la papelería más cercana y la pusieron en un GPS, no se arriesgaron a pedir un taxi puesto que ya no tenían el típico acento de Inglaterra en su inglés, se darían cuenta de que no son de ahí, se fueron caminando, hacia un poco de frío y estaba nublado, un clima perfecto según aquel par, cuando llegaron buscaron un cajero, sacaron algo de dinero de sus cuentas y entraron a la tienda, fueron recorriendo pasillo por pasillo.

-Bien, entonces ya tenemos las trece libretas de trescientas hojas cada uno, la libreta profesional de dibujo, las libretas pautadas, también el paquete de lápices tanto 2b como para dibujo, paquete de lapiceros, borrador, lápices de colores profesionales, sacapuntas, lapiceras, juego de instrumentos de medir, las tijeras, pegamento, los memos, engrapadora, las mochilas, y al parecer es todo.

-Bien vamos a que nos cobren.

Rin se imaginaba una habitación horrible, tener que compartir con una compañera borracha o algo por el estilo, era lo único que podía imaginarse a juzgar por las novelas sobre chicas que van a internados que leyó hace poco tiempo, para salir de las dudas le llamó a su padre.

-¿Papá?

-Rilliane.

-Bueno, me gustaría saber si tendré que compartir habitación con alguien, no quisiera distracciones a la hora de ensayar o estudiar, menos tener una compañera borracha o desorganizada.

-Rilliane, he ido a las habitaciones donde se quedarán, son un poco más grande que la habitación que tienen en casa, me aseguré de que sus compañeros no vayan a interferir en sus vidas y mandé a poner una división de media pared para que tengan más privacidad, tendrán baño propio así que no compartirás con otras personas, una cama matrimonial, y un escritorio espacioso. Les deposité bastante dinero a sus cuentas para que compren artículos de su gusto para su habitación, como sabanas, fundas y lo necesario, controlaré sus gastos así que nada de bobadas. Ni en un millón de años dejaría que mi hija viviera en un completo desastre, y tu seguramente ultima queja, no pude pedirte una habitación con León o siquiera sola, son reglas inquebrantables de la escuela, al menos durante los dos primeros semestres tienes que compartir habitación, luego veremos si podemos hacer algo, estoy trabajando así que adiós.

Colgó. Su padre no contestaba gritando y quejándose de todo, el era más tranquilo en ese sentido, pero te hablaba fríamente, no tenía razones para enojarse con una persona que estaba lejos, en cambio su madre odiaba que le llamase su familia, Rin bloqueó su celular y se acercó a Len quien ya había caminado bastante.

-Len… tenemos que comprar cosas para las habitaciones, vamos a otra tienda.

-Vamos.

Se querían sentir como en su antigua habitación, aquella que les daba tanta seguridad, compraron unas sabanas, colchas y fundas de almohada color naranja dando a crema, despertadores, pizarrones pequeños de corcho, portalápices, y por capricho Rin se compró un libro, imprimieron unas fotos de ellos juntos desde su celular, una copia para cada uno, regresaron a casa y se desparramaron en la cama, habían caminado alrededor de cuarenta kilómetros y cargando cosas muy pesadas, normalmente irían en la comodidad de un auto y tener un chofer que les ayude a cargar las compras, escucharon que abrieron la puerta de al lado y ponían música, Rin se metió a bañar y se cambió en el baño al igual que Len, cuando bajaron para prepararse algo de comer vieron a Rinto viendo la televisión mientras comía fideos instantáneos. Revisaron el congelador, había carne, la pusieron en el microondas para descongelarla, sacaron algo de lechuga que se estaba marchitando, un pepino y en la alacena encontraron crema de elote de preparación rápida, ambos lavaron la lechuga, le quitaron lo marchitado y lo bueno lo pusieron en un plato, Len cortó el pepino y Rin empezaba a preparar la crema de elote, cuando la carne estuvo lista Len la asó, en cuestión de minutos se hicieron una muy buena comida, o al menos mejor que la de Rinto, se sirvieron agua en un vaso y pasaron todo a la mesa, la verdad es que pasaban mucho tiempo solos, y cuando no llegaba el chef, Luka cocinaba, de pequeños les gustaba estar dentro de la cocina por los deliciosos olores, cuando Luka cocinaba ponía a ayudar a los pequeños, desde lavar las verduras o cuidar que las sopas no hirvieran demasiado, para la suerte de ellos, sus padres nunca se enteraron, o si lo hicieron no dijeron nada, cuando fueron un poco mayores Luka les enseñó a al menos no morir de hambre pues, no siempre tendrían quien les sirviese, ahora lo ponían en práctica y se sentían orgullosos, empezaron a comer, debido a que sus padres les exigían una dieta rigurosa no le ponían limón ni sal a las verduras como normalmente todos lo hacían, cuando bajó Lenka, se situó detrás de Len y le quitó un pedazo de lechuga.

-¿Qué rayos? Esto sabe horrible, ¿por qué no le han puesto sal? – Lenka hacia muecas mientras masticaba.

-No comemos sal innecesariamente. – Len se llevó otro pedazo de lechuga a la boca.

-Así que siguen con esa apestosa dieta.

-Sí, es buena, nos ayuda a mantenernos en forma, al parecer su metabolismo es de los mil dioses, pues comiendo así. – Señaló a Rinto con la cabeza. – No engordan.

-Pues al parecer si, ¿quedó carne y sopa? ¿O tendré que comer fideos?

-Si quedó, pero no es mucho.

-Algo es algo.

Lenka se sentó con ellos a comer, cuando Neru llegó ya había comido y solo se fue a su habitación a descansar.

La semana había pasado rápidamente, era domingo por la mañana, un chofer pasó por los gemelos para llevarlos a la residencia, antes de irse se despidieron de sus primos, y estos les hicieron prometer que llegarían seguido, al llegar eran los únicos afuera, se presentaron con la directora y el personal, la directora era la que había estado en la audición, después de todo no era la maestra de música que ellos pensaron, les mostraron el lugar, normalmente los domingos no habían muchos alumnos en todo el campus, iban con sus familias, salían de fiesta, los dormitorios de elite estaban recién hechos, se notaba por la pintura y los detalles, los demás edificios estaban un poco deteriorados, los edificios de elite eran dos, los separaba una jardinera de más o menos un cuarto de kilómetro, el edificio de la derecha era el de chicos y el de la izquierda el de chicas, en ese momento los gemelos se tuvieron que separar para poder entrar a ver sus habitaciones, estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar a las habitaciones del sexo opuesto antes de las seis de la mañana y después de las siete y media de la noche, Rin fue la primera al entrar a la habitación, estaba en el piso número cuatro, la susodicha división era literalmente completa, era un muro de tabla roca, entraron por la parte de su compañera, estaba organizada y decorada con colores rosas y morados, había otra puerta de un metro en la pared improvisada, la directora la abrió y le entregó la llave a Rin, su espacio era un poco más grande y tenía la ventana, daba hacia el otro edificio y cuando abrió las persianas vio a Len justo a la misma altura que su habitación, le llamó por celular y le dijo que abriera la ventana, al principio estaba extrañado pero cuando la localizó se le hizo una sonrisa enorme, si no tuviesen que ver con lentes para ver de lejos se distinguirían a la perfección, tampoco tenían tan dañada la vista, podían reconocerse los rasgos pero no con la nitidez de cuando están cerca, o de cuando miraban bien, cuando Rin colgó el teléfono, la directora le tocó el hombro, Rin se removió un poco incomoda pero se forzó a sonreír, las comisuras de la boca del chofer se voltearon hacia arriba, él era el chofer de los gemelos y los conocía bastante bien como para saber que ni siquiera el los podía tocar, ni siquiera hablarles sin que ellos le hablaran, o fuera una emergencia.

-Su padre movió mar y tierra para que al menos se pudiesen ver y tuvieran privacidad, en verdad estamos muy contentos y entusiasmados tenerlos aquí, son unos niños prodigio, esperamos que su estancia aquí les sea agradable, si hay algo o alguien que les moleste, no duden en hablarme directamente, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Pues bueno, bienvenida al Internado de artes Vocaloid. No se desesperen por las habitaciones, en dos semestres tendrán la suya propia pero sigue siendo una regla que no pueden estar en la misma habitación.

Rin había estado tan contenta de ver a Len desde su cuarto que no vio el gigantesco escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama, estaban acomodados en una sola pared, Rin decidió mover la cama hasta pegarla a la ventana pero no podría sola así que llamó a Len para que le fuese a ayudar, cuando llegó la movieron poco a poco, p pegaron el escritorio a la pared contraria dejándolo entre las dos puertas, la del baño y la de entrada, Rin entró ver el baño, era mucho más pequeño del que tenían en casa pero era útil y estaba limpio hasta brillar, dejó sus cosas y salieron al cuarto de Len, la parte de su compañero olía exageradamente a colonia, la parte de su hermano estaba exactamente igual que la de ella, la acomodaron igual y Rin regresó a su habitación para acomodar todo, no sabia como poner las sabanas pero se las arregló para que le quedara bien, aun que eso implico media hora de esfuerzo, le puso las fundas a las almohadas y se sentó un rato, el colchón se amoldaba a su cuerpo, era excelente, salió a sentarse en la cama de su compañera desconocida y esta era común y corriente, tenia muchos posters de cantantes de pop y de algunas películas de moda, entró de nuevo a su habitación y colocó el pizarrón de corcho en la pared donde estaba el escritorio, con un poco de cinta transparente se las arregló para hacer un collage con las imágenes que habían impreso, abrió la primera gaveta y vio muchos libros, eran de sus cursos, puso las libretas a un lado de los libros, y la volvió a cerrar, acomodó sus útiles en la gaveta de abajo, y la ultima gaveta la dejó vacía, el silenció se interrumpió cuando Len entró sin tocar para dejar el violín de Rin, se retiró rápido porque aun tenían cosas que hacer.

Rin acomodó su maquillaje muy organizadamente en unos pequeños cajones que tenia la base del lavabo, en otro cosas de su vida diaria como desodorante y toallas, también tenía algunos tratamientos de cabello, en ese sentido era una completa diva, le encantaba oler bien, y más si se trataba de su cabello, dejó algunos accesorios como pulseras, collares y aretes, había un espejo frente a ella que encendía luces, puso sus shampoos en unos estantes que tenia la bañera y acomodó su ropa en el armario que estaba implementado en la habitación, las puertas eran corredizas y de cristal, formaban parte de la pared, acomodó la ropa y los zapatos que Luka le puso en la maleta, todo estaba listo, cundo se recostó en la cama se dio cuenta de que había un aire acondicionado, pero no había visto el control remoto, decidió buscarlo más tarde, dejó caer su mano al suelo y sintió una manija en un costado de la cama, en el soporte de la cama había un pequeño cajón, lo abrió y ahí estaba el control remoto junto con una llave que tenía en papel que decía "baño", encendió el aire acondicionado y guardó las dos llaves que ahora tenía en su poder en el cajón.

Empezó a leer su libro, pero no podía concentrarse, le faltaba el ruido que hacia el teclado de alguno de los dispositivos de Len, el cambiar de hoja cuando leía un libro o incluso escucharlo ensayar, siempre le decía que no le dejaba leer, pero ahora se daba cuenta que nunca le molestó, lo extrañaba y no llevaban más de una hora separados, cuando se levantó para ir a su habitación tocaron la puerta, cuando Rin abrió, Len entro autoritariamente y se acostó en la cama.

-No puedo.

-Estaba a punto de irme contigo. ¿Has terminado?

-Recién… me empecé a sentir solo, necesito tus reñidas de cuando hago mucho ruido, sentir el olor de tus cremas o perfumes, allá huele a… a nada, no creo poder.

-Yo tampoco creo poder, y eso que apenas y pasó una hora.

-Le hablé a papá, estaremos en las mismas clases, podemos comer juntos y estudiar juntos, solo nos tendríamos que separar para dormir.

-Esa es la peor parte, no puedo dormir si sé que no estás cerca, si no me puedo asegurar que estarás ahí si tengo alguna pesadilla. – Rin se sentó a lado de su hermano.

-Rin.

-Estamos perdidos. – Rin se dejó caer sobre Len.

-Y profundamente.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche ambos gemelos escucharon un portazo, salieron a ver y la compañera de Rin había llegado, traía una maleta gigante, estaba viendo hacia el lado contrario y cuando volteó dio un grito al ver a Len, este se volvió hacia la parte de Rin, la chica se acercó y los llamó.

-Ustedes son los… Kagami… ¿Kagamine? – Dijo la chica.

-Si, Kagamine Rilliane, seré tu compañera de cuarto y el es mi hermano León.

-Ambos…

-No, solo yo…

-No se admiten chicos después de las siete y media. – Len miró su celular y su semblante se volvió tenso, le mostró el celular a Rin y esta abrió como platos los ojos, eran las diez y cuarto.

-Lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo. Me voy ahora. – Len miró a su hermana, la abrazó fuertemente y le besó la mejilla.

-Parecen muy unidos.

-Sí, nunca hemos dormido separados. – Rin no era de las personas que les explicaban todo a cualquiera, así que se riñó mentalmente al haberle dicho que era su primera vez sin dormir con Len.

-Dios, tienen ¿qué? ¿Quince años?

-Catorce.

-¿Catorce y ya están en…?

-Sí, bueno… tu cabello, es… rojo. – Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Sí, no es teñido, es natural, me llamo Teto Kasane. Un gusto… ¿Rin?

-Rilliane.

-Y yo decía que mi nombre y apellido eran raros.

-Bueno, tengo que dormir, hasta luego. – Rin le cerró la puerta a Teto, esta se quedó impactada y se fue a su cama.

Rin ya había acomodado todo, se puso el pijama y se acostó, por más que daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía dormir, eran las doce de la mañana y no podía, su celular vibró. Lo desbloqueó y vio el mensaje, era de Len y le decía que su compañero no había llegado y que se sentía muy solo, le envió uno de vuelta, se mensajearon hasta que se tuvieron que hacer una vídeo llamada.

-Len… no voy a poder dormir.

-Si podremos, pon el celular de lado y así nos vemos. – Rin le hizo caso.

-No es lo mismo. – Len sonrió. Estaba oscuro pero se lograba ver algo.

-Solo cierra los ojos e imagina que estoy ahí, si quieres te canto.

-¿Y tú?

-Al ver que estas dormida me sentiré más tranquilo y te veré dormir para que me dé sueño.

-¿Será así siempre?

-No lo creo, ahora duerme. – Len empezó a tararear una canción y cuando Rin por fin se durmió el cerró los ojos, la vídeo llamada se cerró automáticamente por falta de actividad y ambos celulares se bloquearon.

Rin fue la primera en despertar, al menos eso supuso pues habían quedado en llamarse en cuanto uno se despertara, cuando agarró su celular miró hacia la ventana, vio a Len y dejó el aparato en el escritorio, se metió a bañar, no tardó mucho y se empezó a cambiar, obviamente antes cerró la cortina, no tenían uniforme, así que Rin agarró una blusa color blanco con flores amarillas de manga corta, un short color beige y unos converse blancos, agarró su mochila y salió de la habitación, Teto se estaba vistiendo a mala gana mientras estaba sentada en su cama, la rubia se fue directo a la entrada de los dormitorios de chicos, cuando Len salió se fueron juntos a clase. Este venia con un pesquero color beige, una playera amarilla y converse negros.

Al principio se perdieron porque no se quedarían en un solo salón como es de costumbre, ellos tenían que caminar a cada salón y lo peor es que ninguno tenía el nombre de la materia, en el primer modulo de clases se presentaron, algunos se burlaron de su acento, otros por su edad, su estatura, pero cuando se burlaron por ser gemelos Rin casi le da un golpe al chico que lo hizo, Len tuvo que agarrarla para que no se le fuese encima. ¿Quién se burlaba de unos simples gemelos?

-Bueno, pues no queremos que los chicos estén incómodos así que trátenlos bien. – Comentó el profesor sin interés.

Ambos rubios se sentaron juntos, la clase comenzó, a los Kagamine les costaba procesar rápido el nuevo idioma, el profesor tenia la voz jocosa, como si tuviera gripe y tenía la voz muy estridente, no se le entendía, muchos alumnos ni siquiera se molestaban en abrir su libreta, cuando tocaron el timbre todos salieron disparados hacia la salida; su próxima clase era idiomas, les tocaba francés, la profesora era delgada y tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, les sonrió a los Kagamine y estos solo le pasaron, está vez los únicos lugares que encontraron vacíos eran hasta el frente. La profesora empezó a hablar, primero saludando a la clase y pidiendo que sacaran sus libretas, dejó un proyecto de dialogo, era mitad de semestre era obvio que no les tocaría algo fácil, tenían que hacer equipos de tres personas, unos chicos que habían estado hablando con Len le pidieron que estuviera en su equipo, pero el rubio se disculpó diciendo que quería estar con Rin, todas las chicas de la clase se juntaban entre ellas a hablar de maquillaje, de chicos y de canciones de moda, Vocaloid no solo era un lugar para música clásica, tenia absolutamente todos los géneros a los que se le puede llamar música, al parecer Rin no les parecía muy interesante, tal vez porque no tenía kilos de maquillaje en su rostro o el cabello maltratado por tantos tratamientos, el chico que le pidió a Len que formara equipo con él anteriormente se le acercó a Rin.

-Hola Rilliane… ¿te puedo decir Rin? Tu nombre es un poco largo.

-Preferiría que no.

-Bueno pues, Rilliane, hace un momento le comentaba a tu hermano que si quería hacer equipo conmigo, y ahora que mis amigos me han traicionado yéndose con otros, ¿te gustaría formar parte de mi equipo? junto con León, claro.

-Si él está de acuerdo. – Rin nunca sería la segunda opción de nadie así que propuso a sorprender a todos.

-¿León? – El chico volteo a ver a Len.

-Claro.

-Por cierto, me dicen MafuMafu o Mafu, como quieran, no pregunten mi nombre que no me gusta.

-De acuerdo… Mafu. – Comentó Rin, juntaron sus sillas y comenzaron sobre que quería ser el dialogo. - ¿Y si lo hacemos sobre música? ¿Qué tipo de música estudias Mafu?

-Pop/Rock, aun que la verdad es que de vez en cuando nos ponen a cantar de todo. Me parece bien tu idea Rilliane. – Empezaron a escribir el dialogo-

-Como ya son de ciclos superiores este tiempo será suficiente. – Rin miró con el ceño fruncido la hoja que apenas estaba llena, Mafu se inclino de hombros y volteó a ver a Len, este hizo lo mismo. – Que pase un equipo a exponer su dialogo. – Nadie levantó la mano. – Bueno, a petición yo elegiré. El quipo de Mafu, pasen. – Rin se quedó sorprendida por que los profesores respetaban como querían ser llamados los alumnos.

Los tres chicos pasaron al frente y Mafu salió del salón, cuando volvió a entrar sonrió, era uno de los chicos populares y guapos de salón, el dialogo trataría de un joven que quería comprar un violín.

-Bonjour, je viens chercher un violon, mais pas ne importe violon stradivarius marque est, avez-vous une? (Buenos días, vengo buscando un violín, pero no es cualquier violín, es marca Stradivarius, ¿tienen alguno?)

-Bien sûr, vous avez de la chance en effet, est la dernière chose à gauche avant nous avions plus mais ils allés pour les obtenir, sont très difficiles à obtenir. (Claro que sí, de hecho tiene suerte, es el ultimo que nos queda, antes teníamos más pero se fueron en cuanto llegaron, son muy difíciles de conseguir.) – La profesora se quedó boquiabierta por la fluidez con la que hablaba Len. – Rilliane… pourrait vous apporter la dernière Stradivarius? se il vous plaît. (Rilliane… ¿Podrías traerme el ultimo Stradivarius?)

-Frère Bien sûr, il suffit d'attendre pour moi un moment. (Claro que sí hermano, solo espérame un momento.) – Rin fue por su lapicera, hasta ahí habían dejado el dialogo, regresó al frente y le entrego la lapicera a Mafu, la profesora vio que Mafu tenía el dialogo en las manos así que se lo quitó. – Se il vous plaît, vous devez le laisser en bon état, je pense que vous êtes au courant qu'il ya seulement un certain nombre de ces violons précieux, ne doit pas être prise à la légère, donc nous faire confiance pour se occuper de lui, a les cordes et piquets en parfait état, le cas est professionnel, a deux arches et un terrain professionnel. (Tenga, debe dejarlo en buenas condiciones, quiero pensar que usted es consciente que solo hay cierto número de estos valiosos violines, no es para tomárselo a la ligera, así que confiamos en que lo cuide, tiene las cuerdas y las clavijas en perfectas condiciones, el estuche es profesional, tiene dos arcos y una brea profesional) – La profesora vio el dialogo y no observo lo que Rin le acababa de decir a Mafu, este solo se quedó pasmado, no había entendido todo, así que se limitó a asentir.

Cuando terminaron tocaron el receso, la profesora llamó a los gemelos a su escritorio.

-¿Ya sabían francés?

-Si profesora.

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí? Pueden aprovechar para hacer otras cosas, su situación, nuevo sistema de escuela cuando ni siquiera se acostumbraron al de su hogar, aquí no existen las faltas ni los permisos, todo se mira reflejado en el examen que es con lo único que calificamos, si quieren, usen mis clases para hacer otra cosa, solo preséntense a los exámenes, muy buen trabajo, para ambos.

-Gracias. – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando salieron Mafu agarró del cuello a Len con el codo mientras reía, este se espantó y se liberó rápidamente.

-Vengan a desayunar con nosotros, será divertido. – Mafu estaba acompañado con sus amigos, ambos pequeños asintieron, no era muy sano juntarse todos los días con personas mayores que tú, tienen diferentes ideas y otros temas de conversación pero aquí no estaban sus padres. Tampoco es que se pudieran juntar con otras personas. Escogieron lo más nutritivo que vieron en la cocina y se sentaron junto a Mafu. – Bueno, chicos les presento a los hermanos Kagamine, ella es Rilliane y este es León, ¿se acuerdan que me habían remodelado mi cuarto? Pues fue a causa de este chico. – Mafu le resolvió el cabello a Len.

-Así que tú eres mi compañero de habitación. – Le preguntó el rubio.

-Exactamente León.

-Yo pensé que era porque ya no había lugar en el campus. – Le preguntó uno de sus amigos.

-Claro que hay lugar, nuestros padres no pagan lo que cobran para andemos por ahí encimados, de hecho, es porque quiere ver a su hermana, sus habitaciones quedan a la misma altura y porque es obligatorio compartir habitación mientras estas iniciando, aun soy de segundo semestre así que todavía me toca compartir.

-¿Entonces no son becados?

-No Eve, no son becados… ¿O sí? – Les preguntó Mafu.

-No lo somos. – Le respondió Rin.

-¿Entonces por que están aquí a su edad? – Eve tenía el cabello negro y un tanto largo, cada vez que movía la cabeza este bailaba sobre sus ojos.

-Porque… - Tocaron el timbre.

Al termino de clases ambos Kagamines regresaron juntos, se despidieron al llegar a las habitaciones, Rin subió a la suya y cuando entró no había nadie, entró a su parte y se metió a bañar, cuando salió empezó a hacer su tarea, practicó un poco en el violín y a las ocho le empezó a dar hambre, no sabía si bajar sola o decirle a Len si le acompañaba, se sentó en la cama y agarró el celular, fue entonces cuando este empezó a sonar.

-¿Len?

-Bajemos a cenar, tengo hambre.

-Justo te iba a llamar, vamos.

Al bajar no había mucha gente, normalmente los de grados superiores iban a tiendas independientes o simplemente no cenaban, ambos hermanos agarraron un plato con fruta y miel, junto con un plato de cereal, se sentaron juntas y comieron en silencio.

Al regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones, Len se sintió un poco mal, no quería depender de su hermana y tampoco quería que ella dependiera de él, no estaba mal, así se habían acostumbrado, pero de cierta forma entendían que debía haber un momento donde se separarían, Mafu entró a la habitación y al parecer estaba acompañado, Len se puso el pijama y se sentó en la cama, aun no se quería dormir así que encendió la tablet, como aun no pedía la clave del internet del dormitorio vio su fotos, la mayoría de las fotos eran partituras viejas y amarillentas que habían tirado, tenía algunas de Rin y otras donde salían juntos, encontró unos viejos videos que ya ni siquiera recordaba, era de los primeros concursos en los que participaron, los abrió y vio como habían mejorado, ya de por si tocaban muy bien pero lo que era postura o concentración fallaba, observaba como volitaban a ver al publico cada cierto tiempo, recordaba que siempre buscaban a sus padres, casi nunca asistían a esos eventos, les prometían que irían pero casi nunca lo hacían, y cuando iban poco después les empezaban a corregir los errores.

-Es increíble que nunca disminuyó nuestra pasión para tocar después de todo eso ¿verdad Rin? – Volteó a ver a su lado y se sintió un tonto al hablar solo, pero se sintió aun más triste al ver que su hermana no estaba a su lado. – Bueno, creo que es mejor dormir. – Le envió un mensaje de buenas noches a Rin y esta se lo devolvió, se tapó con una sabana y se durmió.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Primero que nada sé que dije que no iba a escribir porque tenia una obra que escribir, pero como soy tan vaga me hice un capitulo entero mientras buscaba inspiración para mi obra, pero al menos ya avancé, lo malo es que la tengo que entregar el lunes ya corregida y sé que voy a morir por que me faltan todavía seis escenas :'D Bueno, si repruebo puede que deje de escribir durante un mes, y por eso estoy avanzando con el siguiente capitulo, lo sé, lo sé, soy una excelente estudiante (hágase notar el sarcasmo), bueno, los dejo de aburrir y vamos por los reviews :D P.D. Si hay algún error, perdón, lo revisé vagamente.<em>

Sychronicity girl: Lo sé ambos Kagamine son de lo peor, se hacen sufrir mutuamente y por eso los amo 3, okno, pero me encanta hacerlos sufrir, aun que... creo que de eso ya te diste cuenta xD y Amatsuki, es un amor, lo sé, tengo un amigo que es así y lo quiero un montón, me saca sonrisas aun que esté de un humor de mil perros, ¿has escuchado canciones de él? Me fascina su voz... Puede hacer la voz de ¡Elmo de plaza Sesamo! - O como sea que se escriba, ah... simplemente lo amo :3 Por otra parte, se siente tan bien que alguien me extrañe, créeme que yo también te extrañe Rui, y si, es un tanto diferente pero aun así los hago sufrir, pero esta vez nadie morirá... hasta ahora huehuehue... Bueno, y el tan solo leer tu review me hizo feliz y me hizo dearme cuanta que cada vez estoy peor, lo leí como cinco mil veces en mi celular y otras dos mil veces mas en la computadora para contestarte, y después de todo eso hasta ahora me doy cuneta que tuve leyendo mal cuando escribiste INCONCIENTES, leí INOCENTES y yo así de WTF! pero bueno, el caso es que pude leerlo bien al final y por eso me siento victoriosa, (Hay veces que me puedo pasar horas tratando de leer una simple palabra y es horrible :'() Ojala y este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, y perdón si te deje una carta pero es que... no sé, soy feliz como una lombris por tener a mi querida Rui leyendome y apoyandome :D Te quieroooo 3

Vocal02Elen: Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por animarme :DD gracias por pensar en grande hacia mi Fic, y no mates a Rin y a Len todavía, aun no se profesan su amor... fata poco para eso, espera como máximo dos capítulos y tendremos un hermoso incesto de RINxLEN / Tal vez no Lemmon pero si incesto :3 Gracias por el Review :*

sorayahikarine: Primero que nada, me encanta hacer sufrir a Rin... no sé, la amo pero me encanta hacerla sufrir... y la verdad es que no me cae bien Lenka, aun que amo a Len, es algo que no comprendo, siento que Lenka (en mi mente) es todo lo contrario de lo que creo que Len es, siento que es malvada... y pues, Rin le dio su merecido, ya después verás por que lo digo, yo no soporto dormir con alguien, siento que si me muevo despierto a la otra persona y normalmente termino en el suelo, gracias por lo del capitulo y espero que este también te haya gustado, y perdón por descargar mi vida en el Fin y por hacerles leerlo, ahora me siento rara por eso, y por ultimo, sobre mi edad... No lo diré por que soy mala huehuehue y por que si mi madre llega a leer esto, hace que borre el capitulo, me castigue y me reprima hasta que muera, así que lo siento, ¿cuantos me calculas? por mi forma de escribir y ese tipo de cosas, solo te puedo decir que aun no tengo identificación por lo tanto aun no cumplo los dieciocho. Cahu y gracias por el review, te espero para el próximo, besos.

m: Bueno, el caso es que me transmites que te gusto el capitulo y eso me pone a saltar de alegría, gracias por el review :3

* * *

><p><strong>:P Dejen Reviews, se regalan capítulos lo más pronto posible y le dan inspiración a la escritora, además es gratis :P<strong>

**Se despide**

**Tamikafly**

**Los amodoro y gracias por seguir mis locuras :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dicalimer: Vocaloid, ni ningún Utaloid me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Después de dos días por fin tuvieron su clase de música, cuando llegaron no había nadie de sus clases habituales, pero si estaba Flower, la chica que vieron en la plaza y a lado de ella había una chica rubia, cuando se presentaron todos empezaron a murmurar, se sentaron intentando de ignorar el odioso ruido de las voces, cuando el profesor pidió voluntarios para tocar algo a primera vista ambos Kagamines levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo, el profesor el cual ya tenía la edad avanzada asintió temblorosamente, ambos gemelos se levantaron lentamente y se dirigieron al frente, el profesor les entregó a ambos una copia de una partitura que nunca habían escuchado, no tenia de quien era la obra, había sido borrado ingenuamente con corrector de lapicero al igual que el nombre de la pieza, no traía números de compás, ni marcaba los compases.

-Profesor, ¿Se puede saber porque a la partitura le faltan datos? – Preguntó Len.

-Pues, para hacerlo simplemente más difícil, tiene la unidad de compás por lo que deberían saber cuántas de todas esas notas están englobadas en un compás, ahora, al final de la pieza me tendrán que decir de quien es la obra, deberán deducirlo y como deseo propio para ver que tan ganadores de los títulos que tienen son, tendrán que tocar la melodía al revés. – Los muchachos miraron serio al profesor y los demás alumnos simplemente sonreían al pensar que era prácticamente hacerlo a primera vista.

-Perfecto. – Comentaron los dos.

-¿Quién empezará primero?

-Hay dos pianos, podemos hacerlo juntos. – Rin e contesta mientras levanta la tapa del segundo piano.

-Si se equivocan no sabrá quien fue.

-No lo haremos. – Contesta Len. Se acomoda en el primer piano, ambos arreglan un poco el asiento, ponen las partituras, le echan un vistazo rápido y se disponen a tocar.

La melodía empieza rápido de por sí, pero no tanto como para sobre esforzarse, al iniciar se dieron cuenta que era acompañamiento para coro, por los diferentes cambios constantes de melodías, era ciertamente un tanto molesto para los gemelos, las notas y la conjugación de las voces, pero se equivocaron al decir que no conocían la pieza, la habían escuchado muchas veces en recitales y conciertos de coros del lugar, una misa, al terminar, reflexionaron como seria hacerlo al revés, así que no se complicaron la visa y simplemente pusieron de cabeza la partitura, y empezaron a tocar igual de bien, en ninguna de las dos pruebas se escuchó notas falsas o que se desfasaran en tiempo, cuando terminaron el maestro les aplaudió y sonrió.

-Bien, entonces… ¿De quién es la melodía?

-Mozart. – Respondieron al unísono. – Requiem de Mozart en D menor.

-Bien, pueden irse a sus lugares.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos y Flower cambió de lugar con un chico para estar más cerca de los gemelos.

-Hola de nuevo, me alegra mucho tenerlos de compañeros, al menos en algunas clases.

-¿Algunas clases? – Pregunta Rin.

-Sí, aquí no te dejan estar en una sola clase por siempre, tienes que ir variando, yo alterno entre instrumento y voz, algunos alternan en género, como SeeU. – Flower señala a la chica rubia de antes. – Ella alterna entre clásico y rock/pop, nada más que ella canta en la otra clase y aquí toca, es un sistema un tanto complicado y confuso, pero se le agarra rápido.

-Gracias Flower. – Le contesta Len.

La clase sigue si curso, teoría del solfeo, algunas prácticas e Historia de la música, después de esa clase los gemelos tuvieron Educación Física. Eran dos horas pues so les tocaba una vez a la semana, el profesor era alto y estaba en forma, al principio los puso a calentar, después a trotar y al último a correr quince vueltas a la cancha de futbol, Rin era la que más resistencia tenia de los dos, pero aun así estaba exhausta y todavía faltaba media hora, pidieron equipos donde las parejas fuesen de las mismas medidas aproximadamente, obviamente, los gemelos hicieron equipo, hicieron cincuenta abdominales y treinta lagartijas cada uno y al terminar tenían que correr cargando al otro, cuando por fin terminaron las clases ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, y aun tenían que subir escaleras, se bañaron y quedaron para encontrarse en las bancas que se encontraban en las jardineras que separaban los edificios, se sentaron un rato en silencio hasta que les dio hambre.

-No puedo moverme… me duele todo. – Len restriega su cabeza contra la de Rin.

-¿Y tú crees que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas? A mí también me duele todo.

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo igual.

-Pero no quiero moverme.

-Entonces moriremos de hambre.

-No vuelvo a hacer ejercicio en mi vida.

-Te volverás gordo, feo, te darán paros cardiacos y artritis.

-Gracias por predecirme un hermoso futuro, ya deseo comer hamburguesas y fideos todos los días por el resto de mi vida. Y morir solo y gordo a los diecinueve.

-No creo que llegues a los diecinueve si mamá se entera que anduviste comiendo eso.

-Cierto, entonces a los quince.

-Aun no has empezado y solo faltan… tres meses para nuestro cumpleaños, no creo que en ese tiempo logres engordar lo suficiente.

-Claro, para ese entonces, mamá me mataría un siendo aun medianamente delgado, entonces no valdría la pena, pero ahora que lo pienso… nunca festejamos nuestro cumpleaños, y mamá no está aquí… Me pregunto cómo me vería gordo.

-Pero papá sí, el es que más nos controla. Y te mirarías… gordo.

-Sabes… es feo… hablar de nuestros padres como si fueran guardias o algo parecido…

-Sí que lo es, pero… es lo único que podemos hacer para no gritarles en la cara y que nos terminen matando en serio Len.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso, vamos a comer.

-¿Me cargas? – Rin alza las manos sobre Len.

-¿Estás loca? Estoy a punto de que mis músculos exploten, no podría aguantar.

-Anda, por culpa del profesor yo te cargué más tiempo lo cual es irónico y vergonzoso porque ninguna chica cargó a alguien más pesada que ella. Y créeme, podrás estar delgado pero pesas como cinco kilos más que yo, sin decir que estás un tanto más alto.

-Solo hasta la cafetería. – Len se agacha con una mueca de dolor y Rin se pone sobre él, se levanta y empieza a caminar.

-Gracias.

Al llegar todos los presentes los miraban raros, uno, Len venia como si se estuviese muriendo por las escaleras, dos, Rin se había dormido, tres, era raro ver a esos gemelos tan perfectos haciendo tales locuras, cuatro, Len deja caer a Rin en cuanto llegan y esta le arma un escándalo. Después de comer regresan a la habitación de Rin.

-¿Por qué rayos siempre estamos en tú habitación?

-Me da miedo la de chicos.

-Y yo humillado por estar aquí.

-Pero mejora tu reputación.

-¿En que sentido?

-En que eres un buen hermano.

-Un buen hermano dejaría que su hermana aprenda a cuidarse sola.

-Sé muy bien cómo cuidarme sola.

-Lo sé de sobra pero casi nunca haces nada si no estoy contigo, a menos de quinientos metros a la redonda.

-Eso es porque me gusta tenerte cerca, siempre estás conmigo cuando tengo momentos difíciles, me gusta tu compañía y para mí es lo mejor del mundo, me gusta molestarte, abrazarte, eres bastante cómodo, mi cabeza encaja a la perfección en tu cuello, también me gusta hablar contigo, tenemos todo en común, algo que vendría siendo obvio dado que somos gemelos que nunca se separan, me gusta cuando publicas cosas sin sentido en mi muro estando a mi lado solo para molestarme, cuando me dejas jugar con tu cabello, cuando tocamos juntos, en resumen me encanta estar contigo.

-No sé si es algo malo o bueno, eres un tanto masoquista, te gusta que te moleste. – Len sonríe un poco. – A mí también me encanta estar contigo, eres mi hermana después de todo. Aun que… solemos estar por nuestra parte cuando estamos en una habitación, pero sabemos que si nos acordamos de algo gracioso o vemos algo en internet de inmediato nos lo contamos o enseñamos, no nos hablamos pero nos sentimos más seguros estando cerca, incluso las cosas que decimos que nos molestan de nosotros son a veces, las que más nos gustan, como decirlo, por ejemplo, cuando te digo que dejes de cantar tan agudo cuando escuchas música porque estoy intentando concentrarme y aun así lo sigues haciendo me hace falta, sabes que hay alguien a quien quiero mucho conmigo y que si en verdad se lo pido de favor lo dejará de hacer.

-O cuando te pido que dejes de hacer ruido con cualquier teclado cuando leo que no me concentro, creo que ya es normal, suelo extrañar ese ruido.

-En pocas palabras somos los mejores amigos que desearían ser hermanos y… Oh sorpresa, lo somos y para colmo, gemelos.

-Lo sé…

-Ya son las siete, debería irme… nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, descansa Len.

-Si Rinny.

-No me digas así, me siento pequeña.

-Eres pequeña.

-No es cierto.

-Más que todas las chicas de aquí, si.

-De acuerdo, descansa Lenny.

-Gracias Rinny.

-Solo vete.

-Nos vemos.

Len cerró la puerta y Rin se quedó con la sonrisa en la cara, cuando se dio cuenta que parecía tonta sonriéndole a una puerta decidió hacer la tarea, encendió el aire acondicionado y se puso manos a la obra. Cuando terminó se quedó sentada viendo su violín el cual se encontraba en su escritorio, tocaron la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Rilliane, soy Teto, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué sucede?

-En sí, nada, solo quería convivir un poco con mi compañera de cuarto. – Teto sonríe y se recarga en la pared.

-Bueno, soy muy básica.

-Pero aun así podemos charlar, vamos, háblame de tus gustos, tenemos toda la noche.

-Bueno, estoy en la clase de música clásica en especialidad de violín y piano, y como segunda opción aun no se que elegir, seguramente lo que mi hermano escoja. Nací aquí, aun que me tuve que ir por razones de trabajo por parte de mi padre, toda mi familia vive aquí en Inglaterra, tengo unos primos que también son gemelos y toda mi familia se dedica a hacer arte o a la farándula.

-Wow, bueno, no hay mucho sobre ti, no creo que sea todo pero bueno, ya sabes mi nombre, yo estudio pop, y como segunda opción rock, aun que hay veces que me cuelo a algunas clases distintas normalmente a las de jazz, pero me encanta el pop, veamos… me encanta el pan, amo el pan, el color rojo, no me considero muy femenina pero tengo mis momentos, me suelo enojar mucho y creo que soy buena amiga, eso me han dicho, ahora tú, intenta decirme más cosas.

-Bueno, si hablamos de eso… mi fruta favorita es la naranja, me gustan los colores claros pero sobretodo el amarillo y el naranja, y supongo que me visto normal, si hace calor me pongo shorts o faldas, si hace frio jeans y suéteres, la verdad es que no me visto fuera de lo normal, suelo coincidir en la vestimenta con mi hermano, aun que eso no es muy a menudo, tengo mucha ropa formal y siempre que hay algún recital hago lo posible por participar y ganar el primer lugar, que recuerde nunca he perdido y siempre concurso con mi hermano y hasta hace unos meses no había asistido a la escuela, estudiaba en casa.

-Sabia que habían más cosas, por el momento me caes bien, pareces una buena persona, y no tienes el complejo de niña mimada por tener el dinero suficiente para conseguir lo que quiera.

-Pues al parecer no. Tampoco es que me dejen hacer lo que yo quiera, tengo muchas limitaciones.

-Bueno… ¿Te parece si desayunamos juntas mañana?

-No lo sé…

-Anda, he visto que te llevas bien con Flower, es bastante popular, siempre me siento con ella, despegarte por un rato de tu hermano no te va a matar.

-De acuerdo.

-Pues nos vemos por la mañana.

-Me levanto bastante temprano.

-Entonces me tengo que dormir ahora. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Teto.

Teto salió de la habitación, Rin cerró con seguro y se metió a la cama, nadie que n fuese su hermano o Luka le había deseado buenas noches, se sentía bien, hablar con personas diferentes, de alguna forma notaba como estaban cambiando, ya no estaba tensa constantemente, sabía que sus padres no entrarían a la habitación en cualquier momento al saber que no comieron a cierta hora, o no se durmieron antes de las diez entre semana. Sentía que podía hablar con quien quisiese. Le envió un mensaje a Len diciéndole que no la esperara para desayunar, y deseándole buenas noches, este le regreso el mensaje deseándole suerte y buenas noches, de alguna forma sabía que Len era el que se le daba más fácil socializar, si quería le podía hablar a alguien y hacerle creer que era su amigo, para Rin era más difícil, no le gustaba crear falsas esperanzas, entonces se acordó de Amatsuki, checó su reloj y apenas estaría amaneciendo por allá.

-No hay nada de malo en despertarse más temprano, le estoy haciendo un favor. – Entonces Rin le dio clic a la pantalla en el botón de llamar.

-¿Quién habla? – Contesto Amatsuki con la voz áspera y llena de flojera.

-Rilliane.

-¡Rin! Perdón…

-Sabes, puedes decirme Rin… después de todo te considero un buen amigo.

-Wow, gracias… ¿A qué viene tu llamada?

-Simplemente me acordé de ti, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, últimamente la escuela es bastante aburrida, sin ustedes me siento vacío. Empieza a hacer frío por aquí.

-La verdad es que por aquí también, pero tengo la manía de encender el aire acondicionado y taparme.

-¡Masoquista!

-Claro, lo que tú digas.

-¿Qué hora son por allá? – Rin miró la hora y se sorprendió.

-Las doce de la noche.

-Sabes, te escucho más relajada, más… normal.

-Lo mismo podría decir de mí, en cambio te escucho un tanto apagado.

-Pues en este momento debería estar durmiendo.

-Yo a esta hora me estaría despertando.

-Pero yo no soy tú. ¿Cómo les va en la escuela?

-Bastante bien, con que apruebes los exámenes de las materias comunes está bien, pero en lo que es la música es un poco pesado, estamos en un grado avanzado y tenemos que escoger dos ramas.

-Se escucha pesado.

-Ojala y algún día podamos regresar.

-O tal vez yo pueda ir.

-También. Aun que me gustaría regresar por algunas coas, dejamos muchos instrumentos en casa y cosas valiosas, literalmente salimos corriendo.

-Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar tu voz.

-Yo extrañaba la tuya, no he podido trabar muchas amistades, con esfuerzo le hablo a mi compañera de cuarto.

-Rilliane Kagamine ¿Con compañera de cuarto? No es posible.

-No hables como si me conocieras de toda la vida,

-Te conozco desde pequeña, que te empecé a hablar hace medio año es otra cosa.

-Siente orgulloso por ser la primera persona a la que le hemos llamado amigo.

-Me siento orgulloso.

-Pues la verdad se te extraña, aquí todos son mayores que nosotros, resulta frustrante.

-Yo extraño a mis amigos perfeccionistas y agobiados por ganar en todo.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-Todo un placer. Bueno… si no me empiezo a alistar ahora se me hará tarde. Buenas noches Rin.

-Buenos Días Amatsuki, por cierto, no abuses del apodo, solo me puedes llamar así entre nosotros, de ahí sigo siendo Rilliane.

-Si señorita.

-Hablamos luego.

-Hablamos luego.

Rin desconectó la llamada, puso a cargar su celular y se durmió. Soñó que sus padres pelaban, les echaban la culpa a ellos, por ser tan imperfectos, por no seguir sus ordenes, en seguida ambos se volteaban contra ellos y les empezaban a pegar, en la espalda, en los brazos, en las costillas, en todas partes, les gritaban por ser tan inconscientes, de repente Rin se despertó, todo estaba oscuro, estaba temblando, se sobó los brazos de forma protectora y en las penumbras empezó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada.

-Solo fue un sueño, Len está bien y yo igual, el está durmiendo pacíficamente en su habitación, ahora se buena y vuelve a dormir.

Se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos, volvió a dormirse y esta vez hasta la mañana. Se despertó y apagó el aire acondicionado, sentía mucho frío, volteó a ver por la ventana y esta estaba empañada, se notaba el ambiente frio afuera, se bañó con todo su valor el puño y después se puso unos jeans entubados acompañados de sus converse, se puso una blusa de manga larga y una bufanda, se puso un poco de crema en los labios para que no se le resecaran y se hecho miles de productos en el cabello, cuando salió de la habitación Teto se estaba cambiando a duras penas.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes bañarte estando a esta temperatura? Sé que tuviste el aire acondicionado toda la noche encendida, estas realmente, loca.

-La verdad, se me olvidó apagarlo.

-Pues empieza a acostumbrarte a hacerlo, empiezan las temporadas de frío y es un gran desperdicio de energía encenderlo así. – Teto terminó y se levantó por su bolso. – Vamos.

Al bajar se encontraron con Flower y con SeeU, caminaron juntas hasta el comedor que casualmente estaba lleno, Rin agarró fruta, una taza de chocolate caliente y pan tostado con mermelada, y aun que quisiera otra cosa, no había, ¿qué acaso las cocineras no sabían preparar otro desayuno para un día frío?

-Es raro verte sin tu hermano. – Le comenta SeeU.

-Bueno, algunas veces es bueno variar.

-Es raro tenerte aquí, con nosotras. Eres bastante popular en la escuela, aun que, seguramente no te has dado cuenta, muchos de aquí conocemos sus logros pasados, son atractivos y eso de que estén aquí como niños prodigio no ayuda a mantener un perfil bajo. – Flower empieza a comer su desayuno.

-Pues no lo sabía, la verdad es que no me interesa ser popular.

-En un medio como lo es la música siempre está presente la envidia, aquí nuestra querida compañera Flower se hizo cargo de dejar muy claro que ustedes son la primera maravilla del mundo, no sé si inventó que se te da muy bien cualquier instrumento, pero mientras, el único que te he visto es el violín. – Teto la señala con el tenedor de la fruta, cosa que le da gracia a las otras tres chicas.

-Yo no miento. – Se excusó Flower después de recapacitar lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-Tiene razón, normalmente se me dan muy bien los instrumentos, puedo aprender a tocar uno nuevo en unos tres o cuatro días.

-Pues eso es genial, algún día me tienes que dar clases. – Le avienta Teto.

-No soy muy buena enseñando. Cambiando de tema, ¿en qué te especializas SeeU?

-Yo… en música clásica en especialidad de violín y piano como ya me has visto en clase y en pop.

-Son dos cosas muy distintas.

-Sí, principalmente había estado en pop, pero también me gusta mucho la música clásica, siento que me puedo expresar muy bien.

-Creo que puedo comprenderte.

Las cuatro se pusieron a comer, Rin un tanto distraída al no ver a su hermano, cuando termina espera a las demás chicas y mira a Mafu, a Eve y a Len entrando, Len busca con la mirada a Rin y al encontrarla le sonríe un poco, esta le devuelve la sonrisa, sabía que no tardaría para encontrar a alguien con quien desayunar, por su cara notaba que tenía tiempo despertó, seguramente esperó a Mafu para bajar a desayunar, las demás chicas voltean a ver a Len pero este ya estaba en la fila para recibir su desayuno.

-No pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, eso está claro. – Dice Teto.

-Muy claro. – Le sigue Flower.

-Rilliane, ahora que lo pienso, tu hermano es guapo.

-Lo sé, y como literalmente me acabas de decir guapa, gracias.

-Claro guapa. – Rin se avergüenza un poco y sonríe. - ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos juntas en las clases que tomamos juntas? Después de todo estamos en el mismo grado.

-Me parece bien. – Le sonríe a SeeU. – Una buena terapia. – Se susurra para sí misma, eso le ayudaría al problema presente, no estar tan aferrada a Len todo el tiempo. – Espera, ¿compartimos más clases?

-La mayoría.

-No me había dado cuenta, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, es que siempre me siento hasta atrás.

-Oh… debe ser por eso.

Cuando Rin miró a Len retirarse de la mesa miró su reloj, si no se levantaban ahora llegarían tarde a la primera clase, esta agarró su mochila y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Perdón, le tengo que decir algo a León, las espero en la salida, es tarde, apúrense.

Rin corrió con una mueca de dolor por el ejercicio del día anterior, cuando lo alcanzó lo tacleó y después lo abrazó.

-¿Está bien con ellas?

-Mientras no te emborrachen o te hagan caer en alguna adicción supongo que está bien. –Len le sonríe a su hermana desde el abrazo. – No debes pedir mi autorización, son tus decisiones.

-Pues parecen buena gente, ¿te importa si hoy me siento con una amiga en algunas clases?

-Bien… es bueno que tengas amigas propias.

-Aun no las llamaría amigas, pero pueden serlo, ¿Mafu y Eve ya son tus amigos?

-Aun no, pero me caen bastante bien.

-No sé, me siento rara al no estar contigo.

-Es bueno, así cuando nos veamos tendremos mucho de que platicar, ahora hay que ir a clases o llegaremos tarde. – Len se suelta del supuesto abrazo, aun que, más bien Rin se estaba colgando del hombro de Len.

Ambos se fueron con sus compañeros, Teto y Flower se fueron por su parte, SeeU y Rin al salón.

En la segunda clase se separaron así que Rin estuvo con Len y así se fueron turnando hasta llegar al salón de música correspondiente, Len tenía a su derecha a Rin la cual tenía a su derecha a SeeU y detrás de ella a Flower. Estaban todos juntos, el profesor regañó un par de veces a Flower por intentar hablar con Rin en clase, solo a ella porque Rin nunca hablaba en clase innecesariamente y SeeU lo comprobó cuando uno de los profesores había salido y esta se levantó para hablar con ella, simplemente asentía o negaba, el profesor les dejó por el momento escribir una melodía de veinte compases, SeeU solo había escrito en clave de sol, Flower estaba haciendo dibujitos en la parte trasera de su cuaderno, Len escribía primero en clave de Fa, decía que en base a eso podría hacer una melodía que combinara bien, pero Rin pensaba distinto y siempre empezaba en Sol, al terminar el profesor pidió las libretas, cuando las terminó de calificar pidió que pasasen a tocarlas, Flower se la pasó con notas largas los veinte compases, SeeU tenía una bonita melodía pero solo eso, si llegó a escribir en clave de Fa, no se escuchó nunca, cuando fue el turno de Rin esta se paró de su asiento orgullosa de su trabajo y empezó a tocar, era suave y un tanto melancólica, pero le gustaba, podría ser utilizada en una película de amor, la de Len fue un tanto más alegre, más rápida y con muchos saltos entre notas; las clases de música eran las ultimas, así que Rin y Len se fueron caminando juntos hasta los dormitorios.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste? – Le preguntó Len mientras jugaba con los dedos de Rin, los cuales estaban tan fríos como el hielo.

-Bien, supongo, no es tan entretenido como estar contigo. Hablan hasta por los codos y normalmente de chicos y cosas de ese tipo.

-Bueno, así son las chicas normales, en cambio yo tengo una hermana extraterrestre.

-¡Oye! Pues yo tampoco tengo un hermano tan normal. Me preguntaron que porque casi no nos hablamos en clase, pero que a veces nos reímos al mismo tiempo, como si alguien hubiese dicho un chiste pero solo para nosotros ¿Eso pasa? No me había dado cuenta.

-Es que no entienden la telepatía de gemelos.

-No existe tal cosa.

-Tal vez, es porque pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que nos da risa las mismas cosas, y nos hablamos por la mirada, es como si al profesor de ciencias se le cayera el peluquín y solo yo me doy cuenta, a veces me volteas a ver y yo te señalo con los ojos algo, te percatas y te ríes. Algo así, supongo.

-Tal vez. – Llegaron a la entrada de los dormitorios de chicas.

-Mamá me llamó. – Le confiesa Len a Rin.

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que quería vernos.

-¿Aquí?

-No, quería que volviéramos, solo este fin de semana, al parecer nos quiere decir algo.

-¿No te explico nada más?

-No, entonces hay que empacar un poco.

-A qué hora nos iríamos.

-Solo me dijo que estuviéramos listos para las diez de la noche y que vendrían a recogernos.

-Claro, nos vemos al rato.

-Nos vemos Rin.

Ambos gemelos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Rin solo sacó un poco de ropa pues, todavía tenía mucha en su casa, puso a cargar su celular y se metió a bañar, cuando salió le entró una oleada de frío calador de huesos así que se puso la ropa más abrigada que encontró, se sentó en su cama y se envolvió con las sabanas.

-Debo traerme una cobija, las sabanas no sirven de nada.

-Rilliane, ¿estás ahí? – Preguntó Teto del otro lado de la pared.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, SeeU y Flower querían saber si querías venir a su habitación a charlar, tienen chocolate caliente y…

-Espérame un segundo.

-Claro.

Rin se quitó un poco de ropa, se quedó con unos pantalones una blusa de manga larga junto con una sudadera y unas botas de nieve, se escuchaba como el aire azotaba contra la ventana así que no se arriesgaría a sentir aun más frío. Cuando salió vio a Teto con un montón de ropa, salieron y caminaron unos cinco cuartos para llegar a la de las otras dos chicas, tenían una pared tapizada con discos, un par de camas, dos escritorios grandes, fotos por doquier, una televisión y un minibar lleno con refrescos y bebidas energéticas, habían comprado chocolate en una de las tiendas independientes del lugar, habían puesto todas las almohadas y colchas alrededor de una mesita de té y se sentaron juntas.

-Esta sería una habitación normal de unas chicas que comparten cuarto y se llevan bien. Pero en cambio yo tengo una pared que divide, creo que eso no es justo.

-Teto, es difícil acostumbrarse a dormir con otras personas.

-Pero si dormía con León. – Rin se sintió avergonzada por tener muchos límites, no es que prefiriera dormir con una chica que acaba de conocer, pero se sentía de cierta forma excluida.

-Es bueno tener intimidad, por ejemplo, no me gusta tener que entrar al baño para tener que cambiarme, lo odio, pero tampoco quiero que un día cualquiera Flower entre con visitas y me miren desnuda, incluso ella.

-En ese caso, yo salgo perdiendo porque mi lado queda del lado de la puerta de entrada. – Dijo Teto en un gritito.

-Yo siempre toco antes de entrar. – Se excusa Rin.

-Sí, ¿pero si un día no lo haces?

-Yo nunca olvido nada.

-Confiaré en eso.

-No venimos a discutir de eso, hablemos de otras cosas. – Flower empezó a hablar para detener la pequeña discusión, en eso suena el tono de mensaje de Rin.

-Disculpen.

-Claro. – Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Era un mensaje de Len diciéndole que a estaba listo, que pasarían por ellos en una hora, Rin miró la hora de su celular y se acordó que le avisaría a Amatsuki cuando regresaran. Le envió un mensaje para avisarle que regresarían el fin de semana, seguramente estaría despierto, era fin de semana y no era un chico que se durmiera temprano; en seguida recibió una respuesta, dejó el teléfono en la bolsa de su sudadera y volvió con las chicas.

-Perdón, en media tengo que irme.

-¿Pasó algo? – Le preguntó SeeU.

-Bueno… mi madre nos quiere ver a mi hermano y a mí, vamos a regresar y tenemos que tomar un avión.

-Vale, menos mal. – Se alivió Flower. Aun que Rin no pensaba igual, se preocupaba más por ver a su madre.

-Rilliane, tu hermano es bastante lindo, tú crees que… si le pidieran salir con el ¿aceptaría? – Le preguntó SeeU.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé, ninguno de los dos hemos tenido pareja y pues no es que me muestre sus gustos.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté. – Rin e da un sorbo a su chocolate, se siente celosa de alguna forma, no es que no quiera que su hermano tengo novia, pero… se sentía celosa.

-En verdad es guapo, es normal que hayan muchas chicas detrás de él.

-¿Eh? – Rin dejó el envase en la mesa.

-Sí, detrás de él es algo un poco exagerado, lo quedan viendo y cuchichean mucho de él, las del salón son unas asaltacunas. – Dice SeeU.

-Incluso en mi salón lo miran, cuando decíamos que eran famosillos por aquí no era mentira, incluso hay videos de ustedes que ponen en las clases como ejemplo, eso es algo injusto pero agradézcanselo a los profesores.

-¿Cómo que hay videos? Se supone que nadie a tiene permiso a grabarnos, y si es algún estudiante de inmediato se borran los videos.

-¿Los tienen bastante controlados?

-Se podría decir que sí. – Rin revisó su celular, ya era hora de que se fuera. – Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

-Bueno… cuídate Rilliane.

-Nos vemos. – Rin se despide con la mano pero las chicas se levantan y la abrazan. Rin se queda inmovilizada y apretada, cuando la sueltan les dirige una sonrisita y se va a su habitación. Agarra su mochila y sale del edificio, Len sale al mismo tiempo y esperan al chofer afuera, empieza a enfriar, Rin se calienta las manos con su aliento, Len la observa, abre su suéter y la abraza, Rin pasa sus brazos por la espalda de Len y acomoda su cabeza en su pecho.

-Recuérdame decirle a mamá que Dell llega tarde, nos podríamos enfermar.

-Si Len. – Unos segundos después empieza a gotear.

-Genial, vamos a la entrada del dormitorio. – Van al de chicas, el celular de Len suena pero este le ignora, vuelve a sonar.

-Contesta Len.

-No debe ser algo importante.

-Si te llaman es por algo, contesta.

-De acuerdo.

Len suelta a Rin del abrazo y contesta.

-¿Qué sucede?... No… no voy a estar este fin de semana, iré a mi casa… vete al diablo Eve, yo no soy así. – Len colgó. – Te dije que no era nada importante.

-¿Qué quería?

-Nada importante, solo molestar.

-Tú eres el tipo de personas que dicen groserías así por así.

-Son mayores que yo Rin, si no les hablo así, no entienden, querían salir del campus y me estaban invitando, se mis prioridades.

-Eso es bueno. – Ambos gemelos miran el auto negro que llega enfrente. Dell sale del auto con tres paraguas.

-Lo siento muchísimo. – Dell les entrega un paraguas a cada uno y les abre la puerta trasera del auto, ambos entraron y se secaron del agua.

-Llegas muy tarde Dell.

-Lo sé, pero ha habido mucho tráfico señorita Rilliane, le suplico que me perdonen.

-Lo consideraremos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Dell los acompañó a recoger sus boletos, el vuelo era hasta las once de la noche así que esperaron dentro de una cafetería. Len compró unos sándwiches y le dio uno a Rin.

-Gracias.

Len se sentó frente a Rin y Dell estaba afuera en la puerta de la cafetería como si fuera un guarda espalda, aun que era porque no soportaba mucho el olor del café. Pasó una hora y no anunciaban el vuelo, Dell fue un par de veces a verificar que es lo que sucedía pero solo decían que el vuelo iba retrasado. Rin y Len ya cansados por estar tanto tiempo esperando fueron a hablar personalmente.

-Disculpe señorita, llevamos hora y media esperando nuestro vuelo, ¿nos podría decir que sucede? – Le comenta Rin a la joven del servicio al cliente.

-¿Me permite sus tickets?

-Claro. – Len le entrega a la joven los boletos, esta registra algo en el computador y sonríe.

-El vuelo había sido pospuesto debido al clima, pero al parecer ya todo ha sido solucionado, por favor esperen un poco más, en breve se le llamará para abordar el avión.

Ambos regresaron a la cafetería y justo al volverse a sentar llaman a los pasajeros de su avión, se levantan y cada uno se pone en la espalda su mochila, entregan su billete y los dejan pasar, se sientan y dejan las mochilas a sus pies.

-Que pesado eso de andar cambiando de horario. – Le comentó Len a Rin.

-Sí, la verdad es que en la tarde me empieza a dar sueño.

-Igual a mí.

-Y… ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Nada, literalmente, aparte de la escuela entre recesos estuve con Mafu y Eve pero en verdad son unos chicos problema, se comportan en clase pero fuera son unos vagos. Pero son divertidos a su modo. Y tu ¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo mismo, pero las chicas en vez de dar problemas solo hablan de chicos y de música o actores.

-Nada como estar con tu hermano.

-Nada que ver.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco, mamá nos querrá despiertos todo el día y para cuando lleguemos serán alrededor de las nueve o diez.

-Solo espera a que despegue el avión.

Ambos esperaron un poco más a Rin le encantaba la sensación que le causaba el despegue del vehículo aéreo, observó por un rato las nubes y después se puso sus audífonos, puso música y se quedó dormida al igual que Len. Alrededor de la quinta hora Len se despierta, le pide a una azafata una botella de agua, le duele el hombro y al querer moverlo mira a Rin sobre éste, le mueve un poco la cabeza para poder relajar su hombro pero esta se aferra, la azafata le trae la botella de agua y se la entrega, Len la agarra y opta por despertar a Rin, la empieza a mover hasta que se despierta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estabas sobre mi hombro y empezaba a dolerme. – Len toma un sorbo de agua.

-Perdón. – Rin le quita la botella de la boca a Len y le empieza a tomar desesperadamente.

-Esa era mi botella. – Le reclama Len haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi"

-Pues ahora es mía. – Rin le empieza a tomar de nuevo.

Después de eso ambos se vuelven a dormir hasta una hora antes de llegar. Rin se arregla el cabello y enciende su celular, tenía dos mensajes.

De: Amatsuki Hrs: 2.45 am

¿Podré verlos cuando lleguen?

Ojalá sea un sí, avísame cuando estén aquí.

De: Rilliane Hrs: 10.56 am

No lo sé, pero si tengo tiempo te

Aviso.

Rin recordó que reloj seguía con el horario de Inglaterra, se fue a los ajustes y lo arregló. El segundo mensaje era de su madre. Era de hace una hora.

De: Liliane Hrs: 3.59 pm

Rilliane, los atenderé cuando regrese

De trabajar, alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

Rin suspiró, tomó un sorbo de agua que le había quedado y volvió al celular.

De: Rilliane Hrs: 5.04 pm

Amatsuki, posiblemente podamos entre

Las seis y las siete y media, pero no creo que nos dejen salir,

La única opción sería que tu llegaras a nuestra

Casa.

Rin no envió el mensaje, volteó a ver a Len y tenía los ojos cerrados, estaban cansados y posiblemente llegarían a descansar a casa, borró todo el mensaje y guardó el celular en su mochila.

Cuando por fin aterrizaron ellos fueron los primeros en bajar, esperaron a Dell en la entrada del aeropuerto, cuando este llegó pidió un taxi y se dirigieron a casa. Fueron en silencio, esta vez Len venia recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rin, no estaba dormido, pero Rin lo dejó pues, no debió haber sido muy cómodo ser almohada de alguien durante unas cinco o seis horas, al llegar ambos se bajaron del auto y entraron a casa, no había nadie, Rin subió rápidamente a la habitación seguida de Len, ambos se tendieron sobres sus camas y abrazaron sus almohadas, respiraron el aire fresco de las habitaciones, se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, el estar en su casa los ponía de inmediato en alerta, se sentaron como reflejo y cuando se abrió la puerta la cara de Luka se asomó, ambos dieron un suspiro y relajaron el cuerpo.

-Qué bueno que están bien, los extrañé chicos. – Luka les sonrió. – Seguramente no hay buenas comidas en la escuela, les hice algo especial aprovechando que su madre llegará hasta la noche, se ha vuelto insoportable. – Luka puso los ojos en blanco, los chicos sonrieron y la abrazaron, la peli rosa se sorprendió, les frotó la espalda a ambos y estaba a punto de llorar. – Solo ha sido una semana chicos, no sé qué tipo de lavado de cerebros les hicieron allá pero esto no es normal, a mi no me deberían abrazar.

-Luka, a ti más que nadie le debemos nuestra supervivencia en la escuela, sin ti, ni siquiera podríamos haber dormido con unas sabanas en la cama, eres la persona la que nos ha enseñado desde pequeños las cosas elementales, tu nos enseñaste lo que normalmente se le enseña a un niño, no podemos decir que no queremos a nuestros padres, pero tú nos has enseñado cosas mucho más valiosas que lo que ellos nos enseñaron, a caso, que la fuerza bruta ante las imperfecciones sea una enseñanza, porque si fuese así, seríamos todos unos expertos. – Len reía un poco mientras le hablaba.

-Además, eres nuestro buen ejemplo, y ha habido ocasiones en la que arriesgas tu trabajo solo por ver por nosotros. – Concluyó Rin.

-Eso lo hago porque los quiero, aun que me arrepiento de no poder hacer nada contra los abusos.

-Pero eso ya no te concierne y al menos estamos vivos, de hoy en adelante queremos que nos tratemos más, para nosotros eres parte de nuestra familia, ¿Podemos charlar un poco mientras comemos? – Le preguntó Len.

-Claro, iré a servir.

-Te ayudamos.

-No, gracias.

Los chicos bajaron y esperaron a Luka, la comida olía muy bien, era pescado asado con ensalada, jugo de naranja y extrañamente había postre, pastelillos de naranja y plátano. Ambos empezaron a comer, Luka no se sentó con ellos para charlar debido a que habían cámaras justamente para que eso no sucediera, Luka, al ser ama de llaves, conocía alguno de los puntos ciegos, se paro contra una pared cerca al comedor donde no sería detectadas por las cámaras.

-Entonces, díganme, ¿Qué tipo de lavado de cerebro les dieron?

-Nada de eso Luka. – Contestó Rin. – Fue más bien, que no sentíamos la presión de ser observados todo el tiempo, sin ninguno de nuestros padres al tanto de todo lo que hacíamos aquí nos sentimos más libre para conversar, así que ahora es un poco más fácil, seguimos con nuestras formas de estudios, pero fuera de eso, tenemos unos cuantos compañeros con los que estamos constantemente.

-Con que fue eso, pues me alegro bastante, de que por fin puedan estudiar normalmente, ¿Y no es difícil por las edades?

-Un poco, la mayoría piensa que pueden hacer de nosotros lo que quieran por ser menores que ellos, no es que estuviésemos en el primer año, sino en el segundo, todos son mayores por uno o dos años.

-Me impresionan, por la forma en cómo lo llevan, sabiendo que sus padres se están divorciando, la nueva escuela, estar separados, son unos niños muy fuertes emocionalmente. – Rin había acabado de comer así que siguió con el pastelillo.

-Pues, desde pequeños hemos tenido que guardarnos varias cosas, a no demostrar nuestros problemas, el divorcio no nos afectó mucho, es raro porque, es algo por lo que deberíamos estar mal, o al menos casi todos lo están cuando pasa eso en su familia, pero, no estamos tristes, ellos nunca estaban aquí, solo durante el día para enseñarnos música y de ahí hasta que cumplimos ocho y pudieron contratarnos profesores, se la pasaban de reuniones a reuniones, nos tuvieron a los veinticinco, bastante jóvenes, pero el dinero les dio la oportunidad de dejarnos en casa todo el día con la seguridad de que no nos encontrarían muertos y enfrentarse a una demanda por maltrato y descuido, al menos eso nos hace pensar por cómo se comportan con nosotros, nos encanta estar juntos, sí, pero como ya habíamos platicado entre nosotros varias veces y nuestros padres muchas veces intentaron hacernos reaccionar, no siempre vamos a estar juntos y debemos poder estar por nuestra cuenta, a demás de ser una opción bastante sana, mamá dijo que tenemos que crear vínculos sociales, ella nos dio la opción para crear fama pero al menos por mi parte, el crear vínculos nos ayuda, todos necesitamos de todos de cierta forma, hacer amistades es beneficiosos además de que te da experiencia y te hace mejor persona en cierto sentido. – Len estaba dándole vueltas al plato donde se encontraba el pastelillo.

-De cierta forma tienen razón, pero no lleguen a odiar a sus padres, es uno de los errores más grandes que pueden cometer. – Luka retiró los platos y los llevó a la cocina, en seguida regresó. – Me alegra ver que han sacado una parte de ustedes que nunca había visto, se miran tan bien así de tranquilos, sociables y confiados. No dejan de ser aquellos niños estrictos consigo mismos pero ahora son personas mejores, con mejores valores y razonamiento sobre lo que los rodea, me alegra de que hayan confiado en mí para contarme estas cosas, saben que siempre estaré para ustedes. – Len le da un bocado grande al pastelillo. – Pero eso no significa que pierdan sus modales. – Len le sonrió y terminó de masticar.

-Perdón.

Cuando terminaron se lavaron los dientes y se bañaron, empacaron algunas cosas que no se habían llevado, eran las siete y media y su madre no tardaba en llegar, se alistaron para recibir malas noticias; cuando llegó la hora, Lilian estaba serena, los chicos sentados en los sillones callados como si no tuvieran boca, ésta se sentó, suspiró y los miró.

-Como sabrán su padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar, tenemos nuestra diferencias y últimamente no hemos estado juntos, ya no nos queremos y creemos que es lo mejor, chicos, por el momento yo no estoy en buna posición para hacerme cargo de ustedes, su padre, se mantendrá a cargo de sus necesidades, cuentan conmigo para algún problema. – Ambos chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco en su mente, era una vil actuación, ni locos le llamarían a su madre. – Pero quiero que sepan que en cuanto pueda, trataré de hacer lo posible por que tengan todo, quiero que tengan éxito con la música, tienen unas bases muy buenas. – ¿Acaso se estaba alagando a si misma? – Tienen todo para seguir adelante y unas voces favorecedoras, aprovéchenlas pues nuestra familia debe mantenerse en las artes, ustedes tienen un costoso don, nos esforzamos mucho por pulirlo así que no desperdicien nuestro trabajo. – Rin se atrevió a hablar.

-Estás hablando como si fuéramos objetos, una fuente de dinero y fama. – Lilian frunció el ceño, y se levantó.

-Claro que no Rilliane.

-Ahí hay otra prueba, no recuerdo alguna vez en que me hayas llamado hija, o linda, o cualquier seudónimo que le dan las madres a sus hijas o hijos. – Len le pateó despacio la pierna para que dejara de hacer enojar a su madre. Ya no tenía caso, no la verían en mucho tiempo.

-No necesitamos tales cosas, si te di un nombre es porque pienso llamarte así y punto, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que debes aprender a respetar mi palabra?

-Las veces necesarias hasta que tú aprendas a respetar la mía. – Rin había empezado a subir su tono de voz.

-Rilliane Kagamine, a mi no me vas a hablar así.

-Pues déjanos de hablar y tratarnos como si fuéramos basura, somos seres humanos que sienten y comprenden verbalmente, tienes una forma de enseñar muy rara y agresiva y es que no lo entiendes. – En seguida Rin recibió una bofetada y otra más pero cerca del labio.

-Tengo mis propios métodos para enseñar, funcionaron pero al parecer la jovencita pasa una semana sin mi cuidado y se vuelve toda una rebelde, a mi me hablas con respeto y ojalá aprendas a no interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan. Si te vuelve a comportar así te irá peor ¿entendido? – Rin no la miraba al suelo. – Mírame a los ojos y dime que me entiendes. – Seguía sin responder, puso su mano entre el labio y su nariz, se frotó esa parte y volteó a ver a Lilian, ésta la volvió a abofetear lo que hace que pierda el equilibrio pero no cae. – Dije que si me entendiste.

-Si madre. – Le escupió mientras la miraba con un profundo odio. No pensaba regresar a esa casa aunque tuviera que morir por ello.

-¿Y tu entendiste León? – Rin lo volteo a ver diciéndole con los ojos que si protestaba se enojaría con él.

-Si madre. – Dijo y al instante bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

-Perfecto, vayan a su habitación, no los quiero ver aquí.

Ambos subieron a regañadientes y en cuanto entraron Len intentó hablar con Rin pero ésta se encerró en el baño, Len estuvo tocando pero no abría, adentro, Rin lloraba en silencio, le palpitaba el labio, se lo había partido, estaba sangrando y el sabor metálico de la sangre se colaba dentro de la boca, Rin la abrió un poco pero le dolía, tenía la saliva roja por la sangre, Rin remojó un rato en agua fría su labio y lo secó, se hizo una coleta y cuando escuchó que Len golpeaba la puerta del baño se volteó bruscamente lo que hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

-Rin, déjame entrar, por favor. No te encierres. – Rin dudó en abrirle pero terminó haciéndolo, Len entró rápido y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a Rin.

-Tu nariz está sangrando, Rin se vuelve al espejo y Len tenía razón, y era bastante sangre, de inmediato Len agarró papel higiénico y se lo dio a Rin, la cual alzó la cabeza con el papel en la nariz, Len examinó el labio de Rin sin tocarlo, de solo verlo le dolía, se miraba grande y no se explicaba bien como es que los golpes de su madre siempre causaban tanto daño, Rin dejó el papel ensangrentado en la basura y agarró otro poco pero esta vez mirando al frente.

-No debiste…

-No podía aguantármelo más... – Len la mira con sufrimiento. – Duele y me palpita horrible, igual la cabeza.

-Iré por Luka.

-No. – Casi le grita a Len. – Después de esto no. Solo dile que me duele la cabeza, que si te puede dar una pastilla,

-Bueno, siéntate, no quiero que pase algo peor.

-De acuerdo.

Len fue a buscar a Luka, le dio la pastilla y regresó con un vaso grande de agua, Rin estaba sentada en su cama limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y la poca que seguía saliendo del labio. Se tomó la pastilla y en cuanto se acostó se quedó dormida. Len se acostó con ella, eran alrededor de las once, al día siguiente tendrían que irse a las siete de la noche para llegar a buena hora a la escuela, sonó el celular, ninguno de los dos tenía problemas si agarraban sus celulares, la pantalla bloqueada mostró el nombre de Amatsuki y un pequeño resumen del texto, hablaba hacia los dos así que no creyó malo abrirlo, hablaba sobre si se podrían ver al siguiente día por la mañana o algo por el estilo, había más mensajes registrados así que Len le dio curiosidad, Amatsuki en la mayoría de los mensajes hablaba dirigiéndose hacia los dos, pero habían algunos que solo iban para Rin normalmente, lo que le extrañó es que Len nunca se enteró de que algunos mensajes también iba dirigido hacia él, cosa que le incomodó, Rin no le había comentado y hablaba por los dos, nada fuera de lo común, no estaba molesto pero definitivamente le hubiese gustado tener noticias de su único amigo.

Re: Rilliane Hrs: 11.09 pm

Hola Amatsuki, soy Len, en este momento

Rin se quedó dormida, perdón si no esperabas

Que fuese yo quien te contestara, sobre tu

Pregunta, va a ser un poco difícil vernos pero

Haremos lo posible por hacerlo.

Re: Amatsuki Hrs: 11.10 pm

¿Len? ¿Te puedo decir así?

Ojalá y podamos vernos, en verdad los

Extraño, a ambos, hehe, por cierto,

¿Me darías tu número de celular?

Re: Rilliane Hrs: 11.11 pm

Claro, es XXX-XXXX-XXX

Buenas noches.

Re: Amatsuki Hrs: 11.13pm

Buenas noches Len :)

EL último mensaje lo recibió el celular de Len, éste puso a cargar el celular de Rin y el suyo, puso su alarma temprano y se durmió.

Rin se despertó de golpe, miró el reloj de pared y eran las tres de la mañana, aun le dolía la cabeza así que bajó a tomar agua, al bajar vio la luz del pasillo que daba al, ahora, cuarto de su madre, encendida, después de tomar agua subió y se fue a pagar la luz, escuchó que su madre hablaba por teléfono, se arriesgó a sentarse a un lado de su puerta para poder escuchar.

-Rilliane estuvo de rebelde, es por eso que ya no lo soporto más, siempre desobedecen y nunca escuchan, León, debes vigilarlos más de cerca, si llegan a decir algo estoy arruinada… estamos arruinados, mira, no me corrijas por favor… en cuanto se arregle lo del divorcio no quiero saber nada de ustedes, ¿entendido?... ya sé que soy su madre, pero León, nunca tuvimos una vida para disfrutar, en cuanto nos casamos tuvimos hijos y no solo fue uno, si no dos, yo solo quiero vivir la vida joven que no viví por culpa de ellos, tuvimos suerte de que les interesara de por si la música pero… pero ¿y si no hubiese sido así?... León, cuando aprenderás… Neru puede ver por ellos, se las pueden apañar solos, por eso fueron al internado, porque no hay que estar constantemente al pendiente, sabes qué, estoy muy cansada, aquí son las tres de la mañana, adiós.

Rin se quedó sentada en shock, su madre en verdad nunca los quiso, por el simple hecho de haberles quitado parte de su vida de casada sin hijos, ellos no tenían la culpa, juntó sus rodillas hasta su barbilla y le dolió un poco la presión ejercida cerca del labio, cuando escuchó que Lilian iba hacia la puerta Rin se levantó y corrió hasta su habitación, se metió en la cama y se tapó debido al tiempo de frío, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo se volvió a quedar dormida.

En la mañana alrededor de las seis de la mañana ambos despertaron, Rin de mala gana se metió al baño con su celular, se vio en el espejo, se tocó el labio e hizo una mueca de inmediato, se lavó los dientes, puso música al máximo volumen que tenía su celular y se metió a bañar, Len la esperó alrededor de quince minutos y decidió bañarse en el baño de invitados que nunca se había usado antes, Rin se quedó debajo del agua, tratando de no culparse de nada, cuando salió vio que Len no estaba en la habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se cambió, mientras Len se cambió en la habitación contigua, no tenia ligas para el cabello así que salió con el cabello suelto.

-Rilliane…- Le llamó Lilian.

-Mamá, soy León.

-Por Dios León… la última vez que te vi con el cabello suelto te dije que si lo volvía a ver así te lo tendrías que cortar.

-Mamá, acabo de salir de bañarme, Rilliane estaba tardando mucho.

-No me interesa, se corta y punto. Dile a tu hermana que antes de que se vayan vaya a mi habitación.

-De acuerdo.

-Le diré a Dell que te lleve a cortar el cabello.

-De acuerdo. – Len se regresó a la habitación, entró y vio a Rin sentada en su tocador revisando sus cajones.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Pintura, no pienso salir del cuarto con el labio partido.

-¿Te llevaste todo?

-Sí.

-Por cierto, Amatsuki te envió unos mensajes, los leí y dijo que si podíamos verlo hoy.

-Cierto. – Rin agarró su celular.

-Y mamá me mando a cortarme el cabello y me dijo que fueses a su habitación antes de irnos. Podemos aprovechar, puedes usar algo del maquillaje de mamá y vemos a Amatsuki.

-De acuerdo. Envíale un mensaje que nos vemos al rato, iré al cuarto de mamá.

-Bueno.

Rin se dirigió al cuarto, a juzgar por el aroma que venía de la planta baja deberían estar haciendo el desayuno, Rin encontró un pequeño sobre blanco sobre la cama, lo ignoró y fue en busca de un labial que fuese capaz de cubrir lo rojo del labio, aun que la costra se seguiría notando pero esto lo disminuiría, encontró un tono lo suficientemente rojo para cubrirlo pero no tanto como para resaltar demasiado, se puso un poco de brillo para hacerlo más casual, se rizó las pestañas y las maquilló un poco, se miraba normal, como cualquier persona que se pinta para salir, agarró el sobre y regresó a su cuarto para guardarlo en su mochila, al no encontrar a Len bajó al comedor, se sentó y Luka se le quedó viendo.

-¿Van a salir?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nunca te maquillas a menos de que vayas a salir.

-Sí, saldremos.

-¿Qué tienes en el labio? – Dijo Luka mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué es?

-Parece algo seco, no lo sé.

-Debe ser algún grumo, se desvanecerá con el tiempo.

-¿Un grumo?

-Tengo muchísima hambre, ¿ya está el desayuno? – Le interrumpió Rin a Luka.

-Oh cierto, ahora lo traigo.

Rin soltó un suspiro y las ganas de llorar la invadieron, parpadeó varias veces y se tranquilizó, Len se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, ésta hizo lo mismo y cuando pusieron el desayuno en la mesa empezaron a comer.

Poco después se fueron directo a la peluquería, no era muy común verlos por ahí pues los gemelos no se cortaban el cabello constantemente, al llegar la joven que siempre les atendía los recibió con una sonrisa, a Rin le cortaron el cabello poco más debajo de las orejas de forma que se miraba más tierna y a Len le cortaron el exceso de cabello, ya no se podría hacer una coleta alta en algún tiempo, al irse le pidieron al chofer que los dejara en una plaza reconocida, éste dudoso aceptó y se retiró, ambos Kagamine se dirigieron al centro de videojuegos que era donde se encontrarían con Amatsuki, al llegar lo encontraron jugando esos típicos juegos donde bailas, en cuanto los vio se detuvo y perdió el juego, sonrió y sin previo aviso los abrazó.

-Ay pero como los extrañe, se cortaron el cabello, les queda genial, ¿Cómo han estado?, ¿Ha sido difícil?, ¿Cómo es la escuela?, ¿Cómo es el clima allá?

-Tranquilo Amatsuki, solo fue una semana.

-Pero es que en verdad los extrañé.

-Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que vamos a jugar un rato. – Le dijo Len separándose de él y con ello de Rin.

-De acuerdo.

Compraron unas tarjetas para poder jugar y literalmente probaron todos los juegos, alrededor de media hora después Len fue a comprar unas botellas de agua.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido Rin?

-Supongo que bien, he estado intentado no depender mucho de Len pero… se me hace difícil, incluso a veces me da pena hablarle, siento que le molestaré pues, el mismo me lo ha dicho muchas veces, que debo de empezar a socializar más por mí misma, y como él se lleva bien con algunos compañeros no me gustaría molestarlo.

-Rin, tú conoces muy bien a Len, y yo que lo conozco poco más de medio año sé que nunca le molestarías, tal vez solo quiere que tengas amigas o incluso amigos. Le gusta estar contigo, se le mira cada vez que están juntos.

-Lo sé pero…

-Rilliane, tú no eres insegura, ¿sucede algo?

-No. – Dijo con un susurro.

-No te quiero presionar, pero, puedes confiar en mí, soy una tumba y te considero una gran persona Rin, y no actuarias así si se lo pudieras decir a Len… - Amatsuki le puso cariñosamente la mano en el hombro a Rin y se puso a su altura.

-Bueno, en la noche… - Rin suspiró sin saber si decirle o no, sobre lo que escuchó. – Escuché hablar a mi madre con mi padre por celular, decían que yo solo les causaba problemas, que nunca obedecía o que era muy grosera y malagradecida, que porque no podía ser un poco más como Len, si se supone que éramos gemelos, Len siempre se ha portado más tranquilo y si no le piden que hable, no lo hace, en cambio yo, yo siempre hablo de más… me frustra saber que soy tan mala persona y que Len se pueda llegar a enojar seriamente conmigo, el primer día en que llegamos a Inglaterra se enojó conmigo porque le dije algunas cosas a una prima, entre nosotros nos queremos mucho pero no me gustó como nos habló y le dije algunas de sus verdades, Len se lleva muy bien con ella, me reprimió y se enojó por hablarle mal, siempre que abro la boca hiero a alguien y no quiero que algún día sea Len, tú, u otra amistad que tenga, incluso, ni siquiera sé cómo es que puedes estar conmigo después de cómo te traté.

-Rin… desde que los conocí siempre supe que su vida no era fácil, nadie se comporta fríamente a menos que sea un hijo de puta, pero ustedes no son así, los obligaron a ser así, la verdad, me hirieron bastante y me hicieron sentir prepotente con sus aires de superioridad, pero creo que fue culpa de sus padres, sin ánimos de ofender en caso de que no sea verdad, sus padres no tienen muy buena reputación, desprecien a quienes les hablan como un igual e incluso han llegado a demandar a compañías por sus "malos" servicios, no quise preguntar desde el principio pero estoy seguro que no te partiste el labio cayendo de las escaleras o algo por el estilo. – Rin se puso la mano donde tenía el labio partido, Amatsuki tenía un semblante serio que le daban ganas de llorar a Rin. – No estoy en condiciones para juzgarlos pero, tú te defiendes Rin, eso es algo bueno, luchas por lo que crees que es conveniente para ti, dices lo que piensas, y eso no le gusta a tu madre, para ser sincero, a veces si hablas muy mal de los demás y los llegas a lastimar, pero es porque te han arrinconado a hacerlo, si en verdad quisieras lo podrías a arreglar.

-Si tú lo dices… - Amatsuki sonrió de nuevo y le acarició la cabeza a Rin.

-Todo va a salir bien. – Rin alzó la vista y sonrió un poco.

-Gracias.

-Guarda tus distancias Amatsuki. – Le dice Len desde atrás mientras traía tres botellas de agua. En seguida Amatsuki se voltea y toma una de las botellas de la mano de Len un poco avergonzado.

-Gracias.

Len le entrega una botella a Rin y ésta le toma hasta dejarla a la mitad, jugaron a uno o dos juegos hasta llegar a la plataforma de Guitar Hero.

-¿Quieren jugar? Soy bastante bueno en éste juego.

-Vale pero enséñanos primero, ya no nos quedan puntos para jugar y no desperdiciaremos los últimos jugando para ver como se juega. – Rin observa la pantalla y las dos guitarras.

-Bueno, miran la pantalla y tienen que presionar el botón del color que te dice al mismo tiempo que mueves ésta palanquita. – Amatsuki levanta la guitarra mientras enseña los botones y las palanquitas. – Eso es todo.

-Parece fácil. – Dice Rin.

-Yo quiero intentarlo primero. – Dice Len acercándose más al juego.

-Pues juguemos.

Amatsuki le pasó una de las guitarras a Len y la otra se la quedó él, pasaron las dos tarjeas por el lector e inició el juego, a Len le costó un poco llevar el ritmo pues, Amatsuki puso e nivel de ambos en difícil, obviamente perdió Len, Rin lo relevó y volvieron a meter las tarjetas. Al igual que a Len, Rin tuvo que acostumbrarse a los controles, la canción iniciaba tranquilamente, eso lo pudo hacer bien, pero cuando subió la velocidad apenas y pudo hacer algunos puntos más. Perdió obviamente, aun que ninguno de los dos rubios se entristeció, fueron al área de restaurantes y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Ha sido divertido. ¿Van a venir por ustedes?

-Se supone pero aun no nos han avisado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver a las tiendas, es divertido?

-Claro. – Le respondió Rin.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora entrando a tiendas para observar, desde tienda de tecnología hasta de animales, y fue ahí donde Rin descubrió su amor por los gatos, se la paso contemplando a unos pequeños mininos de ojos azules y pelaje blanco.

-He escuchad que los gatos de ojos azules son sordos. – Le dijo Amatsuki desde su espalda, lo que provocó que Rin se sobresaltara.

-Si eso es verdad, sería casi una maldición.

-Sí.

-Agradezco no ser un gato, prefiero morir a quedarme sin oír.

-¡Rilliane! – Len estaba gritando por la tienda. Rin se enderezó y Len la vio, caminó entre los pasillos hasta llegar a ella. – Tenemos que irnos, el avión sale a las seis y son las cinco y media.

-¿Hablas en serio?

SI, Dell me acaba de llegar que nos está esperando afuera, ya tiene nuestras cosas.

-Pero yo quería llevarme algunas cosas.

-No importa. Amatsuki, lo sentimos, pero nos tenemos que ir ahora, nos gustó mucho salir, nos mantendremos en contacto.

-Claro, los acompaño hasta la salida.

Los tres chicos corrieron literalmente hasta la salida, cuando vieron el carro se subieron y por la ventanilla se despidieron, Rin agarró su mochila y la sintió más pesada, Luka e había metido su cobija, justo una de las cosas que quería llevarse. Al llegar al aeropuerto ya estaban a punto de cerrar el paso, pero lograron entrar, se sentaron y Rin se desparramó en el asiento.

-Rin, por favor, me haces pasar vergüenza ajena.

-Cállate. Me dormiré. – Se volteó y cerró los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices. – Len cerró los ojos en cuanto el avión despegó y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien, este capitulo es el más largo hasta ahora, lo quería dividir en dos pero me fue imposible, espero y no les aburra, en este momento debería estar haciendo tarea pero bueno... no tengo mucho que decir...<p>

Reviews:

Vocal02Elen: Bueno, gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y gracias por apoyarme desde el principio y espero y que te hayan cortado el cabello como querías, siempre que yo me lo corto, les digo como lo quiero y me lo dejan de otra forma, una vez terminé llorando, pero bueno, besos y abrazos, Chau.

sorayahikarine: Bueno, no le atinaste a la edad, pero no la diré, muahahah, y ami también me encanta a leer, muchas personas que han recibido cartas de mi parte dicen que escribo como una adulta con palabras que ni siquiera sabían que existían, si tengo hermanos, soy la menor y la rarita :3

m: Me gusta que te guste el capitulo, gracias por el review y la suerte, voy a necesitar mucha pues mañana la tengo que entregar y no la he terminado... estoy muerta :D

Sychronicity girl: Y tu querías matarlo con quien sabe cuantos métodos de tortura... León es más buena gente en esta historia, ahora vamos a odiar a (Lily,Liliane, o los derivados que se me ocurran para Lili), ¿Y porqué MUFASA?, eso me recordó al Rey León ¡wtf! hahaha, pero bueno... es usted una personita que (como ya se lo he dicho antes) aprecio :D Nos vemos...

Kimi no Kisu: Gracias por decir que es hermoso, me llenas de inspiració partir de ahora todo va a estar bien profundo con Rin, la verdad es que me encanta hacerla sufrir. Me encanta, y aquí está el capitulo, lo más rápido que pude... :D

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews que le regalan inspiración a la escritora y se prometen capítulos lo más rápido posible, se le profesa amor y cariño de mi parte.<p>

Se despide

Tamikafly

Los Amo 3


End file.
